Sukida Part I: The golden eyed cobra
by FireThalie
Summary: Il fait nuit. Le silence n'est brisé que par le martèlement incessant de la pluie... et l'appel au secours d'une voix mystérieuse... Endly the end
1. Ame no yoru

Salut à tous et à toutes! Ceci est mon premier fanfic', mais ne soyez pas indulgents. J'ai besoin de nombreuses critques pour améliorer l'histoire. Review please!

"The golden eyed cobra" est la première partie de "Sukida", qui devrait en comporter cinq. Je m'excuse auprès des fans de Kogaiji qui n'est pas mentionné dans cette partie. La cinquième lui sera sans doute entièrement consacrée...

Saiyuki et ses persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Par contre la voix appartient à un fruit de mon imaginure, défense de toucher à ce perso et surtout à son nom (tiré de Magic l'assemblée) sans me demander!

Bonne lecture! J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment... :o)

Chapter 1 : Ame no Yoru

La Terre était plongée dans la nuit noire. Aucune étoile ne brillait. La lune, enveloppée d'une brume sombre, projetait une très faible lueur blafarde sur le paysage désertique. Une pluie glaciale martelait le sol et ruisselait dans les fissures.

Seul dans les ténèbres, un petit garçon était recroquevillé contre un pic rocheux. Ses habits étaient en lambeaux, il serrait dans ses petites mains un chapelet noir. Il leva lentement la tête. Ses mèches blondes se collaient sur son visage livide. Ses profonds yeux violets étaient inondés. Etait-ce des gouttes de pluie ou des larmes ? On y lisait la rage et une grande tristesse.

L'enfant se mit debout en chancelant. Il tourna le regard vers le ciel.

« - YAMERO !!!! »

La pluie diminua d'intensité, puis cessa.

Il regarda alors ses mains qui serraient encore le collier. Ses yeux s'étaient vidés de toute expression. Des gouttes recommencèrent à tomber. Une ondée, une ondée pourpre.

Le petit garçon se mit à courir, aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Il ne voyait rien, il ne voulait rien voir, il ne savait pas où aller, il ne voulait plus rien savoir, il ne ressentait que la tiédeur de cette pluie macabre sur sa peau, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était ne plus jamais rien sentir.

Un temple gigantesque se dressa devant lui. À peine fut-il arrivé devant les portes qu'elles s'ouvrirent toutes seules, juste assez pour permettre à l'enfant de se glisser à l'intérieur. Il hésita. Il n'aimait plus les temples, mais il haïssait encore plus la pluie. Il pénétra dans une immense salle éclairée par des torches presque entièrement consumées, dont la plupart s'éteignirent quand les lourds battants se refermèrent. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait une immense baie vitrée qui abritait une sorte de fumée bleue. Il s'approcha de cette matière étrange qui brillait dans la pénombre.

Des formes commencèrent à s'y dessiner. Bientôt, trois têtes, deux femmes et un homme, apparurent derrière la vitre. Le petit garçon tomba à genoux et posa son front sur les dalles devant la trinité bouddhique.

« - Redresse-toi, Kôryu, ordonna une voix masculine.

-Nous t'avons fait venir ici pour te mettre en garde, dit une déesse.

-Tu possèdes une grande force, enchaîna la deuxième déesse, tu as vaincu de nombreux ennemis. Mais tu vas rencontrer une créature qui fera apparaître en toi une faiblesse, qui te rendra vulnérable...

-Je l'éclaterais, s'écria Kôryu, personne ne se mettra en travers de mon chemin !

-Tu ne pourras rien contre elle, coupa le dieu. En face d'elle tu seras sans force, sans volonté.

-Méfie-toi des serpents et de ceux qui les font danser, l'avertit la deuxième déesse, grand prêtre Genjo Sanzo. »

Sans dire un mot, le jeune homme serra son chapelet dans une main et pris son revolver dans l'autre. Il se releva en essuyant le sang qui coulait encore sur son front et s'éloigna des trois divinités. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

« - Si tu croises bouddha, tue le. Si tu croises ton ancêtre, tue le. Se laisser vivre et ne rien laisser nous entraver. C'est le seul savoir que je tiens de mon maître. Je ne laisserai personne se mettre en travers de ma route. »

Il mit son chapelet autour du cou et sortit.

Dehors, la pluie avait repris. Le moine se remit à errer dans la nuit. Il détestait toujours autant ce temps pourri. Un yokai se planta devant lui, un sourire cruel aux lèvres. À peine avait-il fait un pas dans sa direction qu'il reçut une balle dans le front et se désintégra. De nombreux autres monstres subirent le même sort. Il les exterminait tous sans même leur prêter attention.

Soudain, un immense cobra se dressa devant lui. Il était rouge et noir avec des yeux d'or. Sanzo leva son arme, mais se figea en croisant le regard doré. Il lâcha le revolver anti-monstre. Ses forces le quittaient. Il se noyait dans ces grands yeux hypnotisant.

_« Sanzo... »_

Le serpent approcha sa tête de la sienne.

_« Sanzo ! »_

Sanzo était emprisonné dans ses anneaux.

_« SANZO ! »_

Deux grands yeux dorés implorants le fixaient.

SSPPAAAAAAFF !!!!

« - BAKA SARU !!!

-Itte ! Ça fait mal ! »

Sanzo rangea son éventail et se rassit dans le coin de sa chambre près de la fenêtre. Gokû resta étalé sur le sol en se massant le crâne.

« - Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

Le moine semblait compter les gouttes de pluie à l'extérieur, ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide.

« - Sanzo ?

-...

-Sanzo...

-Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de venir me déranger en plein milieu de la nuit?

-Gomen. Je pensais pas que je te réveillerais. Tu dors jamais quand il pleut...

-Omae wo korosu...

-Je suis juste venu te demander....

Il s'arrêta, se mit les mains sur les tempes et secoua fortement la tête :

-Yamede... URUSEI! URUSEEEI !!

Sanzo tira à quelques centimètres de Gokû :

-DAMARE!!! SHINE !!

-J'y comprends rien, depuis qu'on est arrivé ici, y'a quelqu'un qui arrête pas de m'appeler « Otôto, otôto,... » et en plus j'ai faim !

-Laisse-moi tranquille !

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait quand tu m'as entendu t'appeler ?

-Dégage !

Gokû se dirigea vers la porte en faisant la moue.

-Tu devrais pas être aussi désagréable juste parce qu'il pleut...

-URUSEI ! »

...

Hakkai était allongé sur son lit, les yeux grand ouverts. Il était fatigué, mais n'arrivait pas à dormir. À chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, l'image de Kanan lui souriant, tenant un couteau contre son cou, lui revenait. La pluie martelait le toit et le vent sifflait dans les feuilles d'arbre qui crissaient contre la vitre. Hakuryu, roulé à côté de lui, somnolait en se levant et étirant ses petites ailes blanches de temps en temps.

Le jeune homme soupira.

_« Ten...po... »_

Il s'assit sur les couvertures et regarda autour de lui.

« - Tu as entendu Hakuryu ? »

Le petit dragon s'était dressé d'un coup. Il poussa un petit cri et regarda vers l'extérieur.

_« Tenpo... »_

Hakkai tourna la tête dans la même direction, même si la faible voix semblait ne provenir de nulle part et l'entourait de son timbre angoissé.

_« Tenpo »_

La voix tremblante se faisait de plus en plus pressante. Il s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre.

_« Ten-chan ! »_

La fenêtre s'ouvrit avec grand claquement, tandis que la pluie et le vent glacés s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre. La voix résonnait plus fort.

_« Ten-chan, aide-moi... Je t'en prie... Viens m'aider... Ten-chan... »_

Il referma avec peine le battant de la fenêtre. Le calme revint dans la chambre.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Tu as une idée, Hakuryu ? »

Le petit dragon se reposa sur les draps en regardant dehors. Hakkai retourna vers le lit en se demandant d'où venait...

_« Ten...chan... »_

...

« - Foul !

« Quoi ?! Encore ?! C'est pas possible !

« C'est ça de jouer contre un pro ! »

Gojyo caressa les cinq cartes qui lui avaient fait gagner la vingt-cinquième partie. Il mit la chaise en équilibre sur deux pieds en recomptant les 100 000 yens. Il affichait un rictus à la fois moqueur et satisfait. Son adversaire, un jeune homme brun, mal peigné et apparemment à moitié saoul, fixait les billets qui ne lui appartenaient plus, la mâchoire inférieure pendant comme si elle allait se décrocher.

Gojyo était aux anges. La soirée avait été enrichissante. C'était le quatrième qu'il « plumait ». Celui-là était particulièrement têtu. Il plaqua ses dernières pièces sur la table.

« - Une dernière ! »

Le hanyo ne répondit pas tout de suite car, au même moment, une voix comme un souffle léger traversa son esprit.

_« ...shô »_

Il posa l'argent, en restant en équilibre sur les deux pieds de la chaise, tendit l'oreille pour entendre mieux, mais rien. Ça devait être la fatigue. Il était quand même bientôt deux heures du matin. Il haussa les épaules et regarda l'autre joueur qui arborait toujours son air hébété. Il contempla ensuite les misérables pièces qui gisaient à côté de la bouteille vide d'alcool. Il hésita.

_« KENREN ! »_

La chaise retomba sur ses quatre pieds, dans un fracas accentué par les mains du « pro du jeu », qui frappèrent les bords de la table pour ne pas atterrir sur le carrelage du bar. Gojyo balaya la salle des yeux, personne ne semblait avoir entendu le cri. Il attendit encore d'entendre la voix, mais rien. C'était peut-être sa conscience qui lui disait d'aller se coucher ? Mais pourquoi aurait-elle dit « Kenren » ? De toute façon, il n'aimait pas écouter les conseils. Il attrapa les cartes et les mélangea.

« - Je te laisse une autre chance, mais c'est peine perdue. »

L'autre se secoua et se pencha sur la zone de jeu avec une moue déterminée. Le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur de sang distribua les cartes sans grande concentration. Il écoutait attentivement les bruits autour, mais il n'entendait que les quelques conversations des clients de l'établissement. Il ramassa ses cartes.

_« KENREN ! »_

Il se leva d'un bond et balaya encore une fois la salle du regard.

« - Nani o kore ?! »

Le bruit de fond cessa, une dizaine de têtes se retournèrent pour voir l'ivrogne qui délirait. Cette fois ci la voix persista, elle couvrait les murmures qui s'élevaient.

_« Kenren...Kenren...Keni-chan... »_

Gojyo plaqua ses cartes en faisant vaciller les verres, empocha ses gains et se rua hors du bar.

« - Mauvais joueur ! J'allais ga... »

Il s'interrompit en voyant les trois as, le joker et la carte à l'envers éparpillés en face de lui.

Dehors, malgré le grondement de la pluie et du vent, la voix tremblante et suppliante résonnait inlassablement dans son esprit.

« - C'EST PAS FINI ?! QUI ÊTES-VOUS ? »

Il hurla, la tête basculée en arrière, des gouttes ruisselant sur son visage. Une énorme bourrasque le déséquilibra. Il tomba à quatre pattes dans une large flaque d'eau. Il lâcha un juron et leva ses yeux pourpres vers les montagnes au loin. La voix semblait l'entourer, ne venir de nulle part, mais en même temps semblait le presser vers le versant le plus sombre.

« - Ouais, c'est ça...Ben, pas tout de suite, ok ? »

Il se releva en frissonnant et se dirigea vers l'auberge, accompagné de la voix, rassurée par son semblant de promesse, plus douce et nostalgique qu'avant, qui le caressait et le rendait mélancolique.

...

Gokû était adossé à la porte de Sanzo, au bord des larmes, la poignée encore serrée dans sa main. Il n'aimait pas voir le moine dans cet état, il ne mangeait plus et passait nuit et jour à regarder le ciel gris. Et puis cette voix qui lui vrillait les tympans.

_« Otôto... »_

« - Urusei. »

Il se recroquevilla par terre et s'enfonça les genoux dans les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Mais très vite, ses joues furent inondées.

_« Otôto »_

La voix était moins tremblante, plus douce, plus rassurante, comme si elle cherchait à le consoler. Pendant quelques secondes, il ressentit une présence, quelqu'un le prenait par l'épaule et lui murmurait de ne pas pleurer. Une odeur de fleur de cerisier l'enveloppa. Elle lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle lui semblait familière, très familière. Mais il ne se rappelait plus.

Il leva la tête pour constater qu'il était toujours seul. Il s'essuya les yeux du dos de la main, le couloir de l'auberge était silencieux. Il se remit debout. La voix ne le quittait pas, mais elle était moins pénible. Il avait compris qu'en l'écoutant, sans vouloir qu'elle se taise, elle résonnait moins fort.

Une porte claqua. Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent du jeune garçon. Il se raidit. Ça montait l'escalier. Il se retourna et se figea, un air surpris sur le visage.

Un Gojyo trempé jusqu'aux os, des mèches dégoulinantes collées sur la figure, lui renvoya la même expression. En même temps, ils demandèrent :

« - Qu'estu fais là à c't'heure ci ? »

Ils se turent. Le hanyo lança un « bonne nuit » sec en regagnant sa chambre.

Gokû l'écouta tousser, jurer et maudire la pluie, puis il alla lui aussi se coucher. Il s'enfouit sous les couvertures.

« - Bonne nuit, la voix. »

Il s'endormit.

_« On se reverra...Je te le promets...petit frère... »_

—


	2. The prison in the mountain

Konnichiwa minna-san!!!

Voilà le 2e chapitre, où l'on rencontre "la voix"....

Merci pour les reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir! J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant. J'ai arrangé un peu la présentation des dialogues (pour Warriormeuh: c'est mieux?)

Le chap3 devrait arriver ce weekend (je verrais en fonction des review...)

Bonne lecture et please R&R!

disclaimer: cf chap1

Chapter II : The prison in the mountain

Le petit-déjeuner fut inhabituellement silencieux. Hakkai ne souriait pas, il semblait en train de se noyer dans sa tasse de thé. Gojyo ne broncha même pas quand Gokû dévora le quatrième et dernier beignet, il regardait par la fenêtre en tripotant son briquet, une cigarette consumée jusqu'au filtre au coin de la bouche. Gokû avait englouti tout ce qu'il y avait et ne se plaignit pas de n'avoir plus rien dans son assiette, il contemplait le sol, le front sur le bord de la table. Sanzo, lui, semblait satisfait du calme de ses compagnons de route. Il lisait tranquillement le journal en fumant.

Il finit par se lever pour aller payer. Gojyo jeta son mégot dans le cendrier et donna un grand coup de pied à la larve en face de lui qui venait d'émettre un ronflement bruyant.

« - Réveille-toi, ouistiti ! On s'arrache.

- Hein ? C'est l'heure de manger ?

- Baka saru. »

Le hanyo se tourna vers Hakkai. Ce dernier frissonna et cligna des yeux comme s'il s'éveillait d'une profonde transe. Il lui sourit et finit son thé avant de se mettre debout. Les trois se regardèrent avec la même expression lasse.

« Ikuzo »

Sanzo tira brusquement la chaise de Gokû qui s'étala à ses pieds.

« - Itte !

- Grouille toi sinon, on te laisse ici. »

Ils sortirent sous le soleil éblouissant qui avait remplacé la pluie abondante de la veille. Des flaques d'eau jonchaient le sol. Quelques gouttes tombaient encore des arbres et des toits. Les trois yokais fixaient la montagne au sud. Sanzo s'impatienta. Hakkai l'interrompit au moment où il allait protester.

« - Comment as-tu trouvé Gokû ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peu faire ?

- Il paraît que tu entendais le singe t'appeler.

- Ne m'appelle pas le singe, kappa !

- En quoi ça vous intéresse ?

Les trois autres eurent un moment d'hésitation, puis Hakkai reprit la parole :

- Depuis qu'on est arrivé dans cette ville...

- ...y'a quelqu'un qui arrête pas de m'appeler, coupa Gok

- ...et apparemment, ça vient de la montagne, enchaîna Gojyo. »

Ils se regardèrent et s'écrièrent en chœur :

« Toi aussi ?! »

Sanzo siffla entre ses dents et s'installa dans la jeep.

« - Pas question d'aller vérifier. On a autre chose à faire.

- ...

- Mais...

- De toute façon, t'as rien as dire, c'est Hakkai qui conduit. »

Le hanyo s'écarta juste à temps pour éviter les coups de feu.

« J'ai dit non ! »

Les trois autres se laissèrent tomber dans la jeep en soupirant.

Soudain, le moine eût un vertige. Des images de son rêve défilaient devant ses yeux. La pluie pourpre, le serpent, puis encore la pluie de sang.... Il secoua la tête et lâcha à contrecœur :

« Bon d'accord ! On va voir. »

...

La journée était bien avancée et ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé. La piste qu'ils empruntaient était trop étroite pour la jeep. Sanzo marchait derrière en ruminant sa colère. Il n'aurait jamais dû les laisser faire. Les trois autres avançaient sans réfléchir, se laissant guider par la voix qui faiblissait de minute en minute.

Ils arrivèrent sur une plate-forme rocheuse. C'était magnifique : le paysage alentour baignait dans la lumière rouge orangé du soleil couchant. La voix mourrait. Hakuryu poussa un petit cri qui arracha les quatre compagnons à leur contemplation. Il les conduisit à une zone d'ombre dans la paroi de la montagne.

Une petite grotte dont l'entrée était barrée par des pics rocheux était plongée dans la pénombre. Gokû frissonna en repensant à l'endroit où il avait été enfermé pendant 500 ans, qui ressemblait étrangement à celui-ci. Recroquevillée dans un coin, la tête sur les genoux, enchaînée au mur, se trouvait une personne, visiblement une femme, dont le corps était à moitié dissimulé sous ses cheveux bruns très longs. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et sa peau était à vif au niveau des poignets et des chevilles. Elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, et son teint était si pâle qu'on aurait dit une statue.

Hakuryu vola près des barreaux en poussant des piaillements aigus. La captive ne fit aucun mouvement.

« - Uh ? Elle est morte ?, demanda Gok

- Elle a dû dépenser beaucoup d'énergie pour nous appeler, répondit Hakkai.

- Vous la connaissez ?, interrogea Gojyo

- ...

- ...

- Parfait ! On peut y aller maintenant ?, s'impatienta Sanzo.

- On va pas la laisser moisir là, s'indigna Gojyo.

- Ero kappa, marmonna Sanzo. »

Gojyo sortit son Shakujo et réduit trois pics de pierre en miettes. La prisonnière ne bougeait toujours pas. Il allait se glisser à l'intérieur, quand un cobra rouge et noir, de presque deux mètres de long, se dressa devant lui en sifflant et exhibant ses crochets étincelants. Le hanyo fit un bond en arrière.

« Kerps ! Sale bête ! »

Sanzo était stupéfait, c'était le même serpent... Non, il était trop petit. Mais, le moine ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas en s'efforçant de rester impassible. Hakkai remarqua son geste et dit à Gojyo de s'éloigner du reptile.

« C'est pas un ver de terre qui va me faire peur ! »

Il toisa l'animal qui sifflait de plus en plus fort en faisant claquer ses crochets luisants de venin.

Un autre sifflement retentit et la femme tendit la main vers le cobra, sans se redresser. Il jeta un dernier regard à Gojyo puis ondula vers elle, s'enroula autour de son bras et se métamorphosa en bracelet d'argent. Tous la regardaient, hébétés. Elle leva enfin la tête vers eux.

Ses grands yeux dorés étaient rougis par les larmes. Ses lèvres étaient craquelées et saignantes. Elle portait une chaîne argentée avec l'idéogramme de l'amour autour du cou et une boucle d'oreille compliquée en or sur l'oreille droite. Elle les regarda tour à tour, l'air étonné. Quand elle vit Gokû, son expression changea. Des larmes de joie coulèrent sur ses joues pâles. Elle se leva en chancelant. Les chaînes se désintégrèrent. Elle tenta de s'avancer vers lui, mais s'effondra aussitôt. Gojyo la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle lui sourit et s'évanouit.

—


	3. Selenia

Bijour tout le monde!!!!

Comme promis, le chapitre 3 est là ce weekend! Par contre le prochain mettra un peu plus de temps (une semaine).

Un énorme merci à Shyriane (ma première lectrice online) et à Warriormeuh (pour ses reviews qui me donnent envie d'envoyer la suite plus vite...)

disclaimer: saiyuki ne m'appartient pas et HEUREUSEMENT! la série perdrait toute sa popularité... (mes histoires ne mènent nul part, on ne peut même pas appeler ça des histoires...snif! )

Bonne lecture et don't forget to review!!!!!

Chapter III : Selenia

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là depuis trois jour ?

« On attend qu'elle soit guérie.

« Urusei hentai !

« On a juste fait comme toi quand tu m'as trouvé.

SPAF !

« Itte !

« Baka saru !

« Calme toi, Sanzo.

« On a mieux à faire qu'attendre qu'une fille qu'on connaît même pas se réveille ! On aurait dû la laisser là-haut et partir !

« T'as vu dans quel état elle était ? Si on l'avait laissée elle serait morte en nous vrillant les tympans ! En plus, elle est pas mal...

« Ero kappa !

« Tu devrais aller faire un tour dehors, Sanzo. Ça te changerait les idées.

« J't'ai rien demandé, Hakkai.

« Bonne idée, j'reste pas plus longtemps avec ce bonze pourri.

BANG BANG !

« Raté, moine de m...

« Reviens ici !

« Yare yare... Bon ! On va avoir un peu de calme.

« J'vais voir s'il y a quelque chose à manger en bas.

« On vient de sortir de table, Gokû !

RUMBLE !

« Harahetta !

« Laisse-en un peu pour les autres clients. »

Hakkai ouvrit la porte et rentra dans la chambre.

« - Ah ! Vous êtes réveillée. »

La jeune femme, les mains pressées sur la fenêtre, tourna la tête. Elle portait une petite robe bleu pâle moulante, pour ce qu'il en voyait, ses cheveux détachés lui arrivaient jusqu'au genou et la cachaient presque entièrement. Elle l'étudia du regard sans rien dire, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle se retourna face à la fenêtre. Elle semblait fragile. Il s'approcha d'elle.

« - Vous allez bien ? »

Elle leva ses yeux humides vers lui, un large sourire illuminait son visage. Elle se jeta contre lui.

« - Nani... ? »

Il était stupéfait, mais ne la repoussa pas. De toute façon elle se cramponnait trop fort. Elle pleurait et tremblait dans ses bras. Il n'y comprenait rien.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'écarta, gênée. Elle marmonna un vague « gomen» et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle entortillait nerveusement une de ses longues mèches brunes autour de son index en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait l'air très troublée. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

« - Merci de m'avoir sortie de là, finit-elle par dire.

- Hein ? Euh... De rien. »

En un instant, elle avait changé d'attitude. Elle s'était assise en tailleur sur sa couverture et l'observait avec un rictus amusé. Elle avait l'air pétillante, un peu comme Gokû. Il ne lui donnait pas plus de 20 ans. Elle gratouilla la tête de son bracelet serpent en émettant un petit sifflement. Le bijou vibra et prit vie. Le gros cobra rampa sur son bras, son épaule, sa tête, ses jambes et approcha sa gueule de son visage. Elle plissa les yeux et fit un bisou sur le nez du dangereux reptile. Celui-ci glissa à terre et ondula contre Hakkai. Il frôlait son pantalon avec ses crochets. Elle fit signe au jeune homme de tendre le bras vers lui. Il hésita, puis s'exécuta. Le serpent monta jusqu'à son épaule et lui chatouilla le nez avec sa langue fourchue. Il lui rappelait Hakuryu. La jeune femme rit et sauta au pied du lit. Elle alla caresser les écailles de son animal de compagnie.

« - Il s'appelle Bibi. Et moi c'est Selenia.

- Enchanté, je m'appelle Cho Hakkai »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle eut l'air déçue. Mais, son sourire réapparut aussi vite qu'il était parti. Bibi reprit sa forme de bracelet.

« - Je peux aller faire un tour en ville ? »

Elle avait demandé ça comme une petite fille aurait demandé un bonbon.

« - Bien sûr ! Quelle question !

- Merci ! »

Elle enfila des sandales et se précipita dehors, en le laissant planté au milieu de sa chambre. Elle ressemblait vraiment à Gokû, sauf qu'elle ne s'était pas plainte d'avoir faim.

Il descendit retrouver le ouistiti aux cuisines. Il parlait avec enthousiasme à la gérante de l'auberge, qui lui apprenait à faire des sushis.

« - Hakkai ! Tu viens faire des sushis avec nous ?

- Il se débrouille bien, dit la gérante, quand il ne mange pas tout au fur et à mesure.

- Elle est réveillée.

- Elle va bien ? Elle a essayé les habits que je lui avais apportés ?

- Elle a l'air d'être en pleine forme. Vos habits lui vont très bien. Merci de vous être occupée d'elle.

- Ce n'est rien. La pauvre était dans un piteux état.

- Comment elle s'appelle, Hakkai ?

- Selenia.

- J'peux aller la voir ?

- Elle est sortie se promener. Tu veux qu'on aille la chercher ?

- Hai hai !

- Désolé de vous enlever votre assistant.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Au moins il restera quelque chose à manger pour ce soir. »

Selenia marchait en observant avec curiosité chaque recoin de la ville. Togenkyo ne ressemblait pas à ce dont elle se souvenait. Il faut dire qu'elle n'était jamais allée en ville, à cette époque. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Ça faisait longtemps, très longtemps, qu'elle n'avait pas senti les rayons du soleil sur sa peau. Elle avait presque oublié ce que c'était. Elle allait d'étalage en étalage en souriant aux commerçants, aux passants, aux vitrines,... Elle se sentait renaître.

Une légère brise lui souleva les cheveux. Elle ramassa une petite branche qui traînait et tenta de se faire un chignon. Elle n'en tira qu'un sac de nœuds, mais ça tenait à peu près.

Au début, elle n'y fit pas attention, mais elle sentait de plus en plus les regards curieux des autres sur elle. Cela lui rappela ses derniers mois de liberté. « Ils » la dévisageaient avec mépris. Elle souffrait des murmures qui naissaient dans son dos : « Regardez ses yeux, c'est une aberration ! », « Elle devrait être enfermée, ce genre de créature est dangereux », « Ce ne sont que des monstres assoiffés de sang »,... Et, quand elle n'en pouvait plus, « il » était toujours là pour la réconforter, même s'il était à son tour la cible des rumeurs. À cause de ce qu'elle était, elle avait vécu un enfer et il était

Elle retourna à l'auberge en courant. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure. Il lui avait fait jurer de ne pas se rendre triste. « Les belles femmes ne doivent jamais pleurer » Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure. Elle était libre. Elle avait retrouvé les personnes à qui elle tenait le plus. Même s'ils ne se souvenaient plus d'elle.

Hakkai et Gokû avaient fait le tour de la ville.

« - Bah elle est où ? Tu crois qu'elle est rentrée ?

- Je ne sais pas. Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse de pouvoir se balader

- Dis Hakkai

- Oui ?

- Elle a les yeux dorés. Tu crois qu'elle est comme moi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Qu'elle a peut-être été enfermée pendant 500 ans et qu'elle ne sait plus pourquoi. Sa boucle d'oreille, c'est un contrôleur de force, non ?

- Peut-être... Tiens ! Gojyo. »

Gojyo draguait deux filles assises à la terrasse d'un café. Gokû se précipita vers lui, ou plutôt, vers les gâteaux sur la table. Dans sa précipitation, il cogna le hanyo, qui s'étala sur la table, qui tomba en renversant les verres de saké sur les deux filles, qui coururent à l'intérieur en poussant des hurlements aigus.

« - KONO BAKA SARU !

- 'tadakimash ! »

Le oustiti engouffra les gâteaux, assis sur une chaise renversée. Hakkai attrapa Gojyo par le bras avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lui sauter dessus.

« - Lâche-moi ! J'vais lui faire bouffer le sol à cet estomac à pattes !

- Essaye un peu, ero kappa !

- Tu veux te battre, teme ?!

- Du calme, voyons ! »

Il les entraîna loin des clients abasourdis, en riant. Il les laissa se battre dans un coin, pendant qu'il s'occupait des dégâts avec le propriétaire du café. Quand il revint, les deux autres étaient couverts de poussière et continuaient à s'insulter en se donnant des coups.

« - Ma ma... Bon, la récrée est finie, vous vous êtes assez donnés en spectacle ! Elle est peut-être rentrée maintenant.

- Qui ça ?

- Selenia, cafard.

- La fille de la montagne, saru ?

- Ne m'appelle pas saru !

- Yareyare... »

Sanzo avait racheté des cigarettes et entamait un nouveau paquet. Il arriva dans la cour de l'auberge. Il aperçut la fille qui faisait danser son serpent sous un arbre. Il se rappela l'avertissement de la trinité bouddhique, dans son rêve. En quoi cette bestiole ridicule pouvait être dangereuse pour lui ? Cependant, un frisson le parcourait en voyant les anneaux couleur de sang onduler sous ces doigts fins. Il était hypnotisé. Il secoua la tête.

« - Tch ! »

La fille se tourna vers lui. Ils se toisèrent. L'ambiance devint subitement électrique, le temps semblait s'être arrêté, tout s'était figé, même le vent n'osait pas bouger de peur d'être foudroyé. Elle avait l'air en proie à une grande tristesse, mais derrière cette façade, il sentit une grande force. C'était d'elle dont il fallait se méfier, pas du cobra. Elle semblait se moquer de lui, elle le défiait sous son expression stoïque.

Elle sourit et fit un signe de bienvenue aux trois autres qui marchaient vers eux.

« - Vous avez fait connaissance avec Sanzo ?, demanda Hakkai.

- Plus ou moins »

Elle jeta un regard indéchiffrable au moine, qui détourna les yeux. Elle regarda ensuite Gojyo et Gokû. Un sourire illumina son visage. Gojyo lui fit un clin d'œil et passa un bras autour de son épaule.

« - Salut ! Moi c'est Gojyo. »

Elle rit. Bibi siffla et le chassa. Elle le gronda gentiment et il reprit sa forme de bracelet.

« Gomen nasai. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend. »

Sanzo remarqua qu'elle mentait sur ce point, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Selenia et Gokû s'étudiaient du regard.

« - Gokû ?

- On s'est pas déjà vu quelque part ?

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu t'en souviennes. Ça fait très longtemps. »

Elle caressa le diadème du bout des doigts. Il ferma les yeux, des images lui revenaient en tête, mais tout était flou. Chaque fois qu'il se concentrait pour se rappeler, les souvenirs s'échappaient.

« - Peut-être que tu te souviendras comme ça »

Elle lui enleva son contrôleur de force. Il poussa un hurlement déchirant. Sanzo attrapa violemment le poignet de la jeune femme.

« - Baka ! J'espère qu'il va te massacrer en premier.

- Tss. »

Elle retira son bras et se pencha sur le démon qui ricanait machiavéliquement.

« - Regarde-moi. »

Il la regarda et son air meurtrier laissa place à l'expression innocente habituelle de Gokû.

« - Tu me reconnais ? »

Il la dévisagea un moment puis tendit doucement ses griffes vers son visage.

« - Ane ? »

Elle sourit et lui remit son contrôleur de force. Il tomba dans ses bras en pleurant. Elle lui passa la main dans les cheveux. Elle pleurait aussi.

« - Tu m'as manqué, petit frère. »

Il la serra plus fort. Les trois autres étaient bouche bée. Gojyo les montra du doigt en bredouillant.

« - Ce... Ils sont... Elle... Le singe a une sœur ?! »

Les deux yokais lui envoyèrent la même moue bizarre. Hakkai rit.

« - On ne peut pas dire qu'ils ne se ressemblent pas ! »

Ils avaient les mêmes yeux, la même couleur de cheveux, la même bouille,... Ils séchèrent leurs larmes en même temps.

« - Harahetta !

- Comment ça « Harahetta » ? J'ai pas mangé depuis 500 ans et c'est toi qui te plains ? Tu changeras jamais !

- Désolé Gokû, le repas n'est servi que dans deux heures.

- En attendant, Mademoiselle, que dirais-tu de faire mieux connaissance ?

- Tu t'crois séduisant, Monsieur ?

- Monsieur ?! J'ai 22 ans !

- Hi hi ! toujours aussi susceptible sur ton âge

- Hein ? »

La jeune femme plaqua une bise sur la joue du hanyo. Sanzo s'éloigna en laissant derrière lui une traînée de fumée blanche. Elle agita la main devant son nez en grimaçant.

« - Toujours aussi agréable, lui ?

- Sans vouloir vous vexer, il n'a pas l'air ravi qu'on vous ait sorti de là-haut.

- Il me vexe moins que ceux qui me vouvoient.

- Désolé.

- Dis Selenia ? Pourquoi on a été séparé ? Je me rappelle de toi mais pas de ce qui s'est passé.

Elle contempla mélancoliquement son frère. Gojyo en profita pour passer ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle ne semblait pas y accorder grande importance. Elle sourit tristement.

« - Je préfère ne pas en parler tout de suite... Tu sais Gojyo, tu manque de tact.

- J'obtiens toujours c'que j'veux.

- Si tu l'dis »

Elle resta dans ses bras, physiquement du moins, son esprit vagabondait au-delà des nuages, dans ses souvenirs lointains du paradis céleste.

« Petit frère, Tenpo, Kenren, je vous retrouve enfin... »

—


	4. First fight

Chalut tout le monde!!!!

Voici le court chapitre 4. Ce n'est pas le plus intéressant, mais ça fait une pause délire dans l'histoire.

Pour que vous voyez bien la scène, voici une petite description des atours de Selenia (que je n'ai pas inclue dans le récit, parce que ça faisait zarbe):

(de haut en bas) bottes montantes noires, mini-short couleur prune, large ceinture noire, débardeur rouge sang (les bretelles assez larges, et pas trop décolleté, à cause des yeux baladeurs de Gojyo...), et deux couettes pour la coiffure.

A partir du chapitre 5, l'intrigue se précisera... (sourire mystérieux) Les choses sérieuses vont commencer...(rire machiavélique) Mais stop! Je n'en dis pas plus!

Spéciale dédicace et gros bizouX à ma Meuhmeuh!!!!!

disclaimer: jé pa envi den faire, de toute façon tou le monde s'en moque...

Bonne lecture et plizpliz R&R!!!

Chapter IV : First fight

« - ...

-...

-...

-...

-grrr

-Quoi ?

-J't'ai dit que t'irais pas plus loin alors arrête où j'm'énerve.

-Tu crois qu'tu m'fais peur ?

-Bien sûr que non. Mais tu ne sais pas de quoi j'suis capable.

-Qu'est-ce tu vas m'faire ? Me mettre des coups d'épingle à cheveux ?

-Laisse la tranquille ero kappa !

-T'es touchant ouistiti ! C'est pas d'ma faute si elle se fringue comme une...

-C'était gentil de ta part, Gokû. Mais j'sais m'défendre toute seule. En plus il m'a donné une mauvaise idée.

-Au secooouuurs, j'ai peeuur ! Eh, qu'est-ce tu fais ? N...

-Ouch ! Ça a dû faire mal !

-Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser derrière !

-J'vais tous les buter...

-J'ai faim ! Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?

-Urusei ! »

Ça faisait plus d'une heure que ces trois « baka » faisaient du boucan à l'arrière. Le moine n'en pouvait plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter un autre boulet ?

Elle lui avait pris sa carte de crédit pour s'acheter des habits, enfin, celle de la trinité bouddhique. Mais quand même !

Elle avait fait peur à Hakkai le matin de leur départ. Il était rentré dans sa chambre en ne l'entendant pas répondre. Il l'avait trouvé tenant la lame d'un couteau contre sa poitrine, la tête baissée, les yeux fermés. Elle respirait profondément, comme si elle allait mettre fin à ses jours. Il s'était figé d'horreur, il n'arrivait pas à lui dire d'arrêter. Soudain, elle avait pris une grande inspiration et coupé 30 cm de ses longs cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient désormais sous la taille. Quand elle avait vu la mine déconfite d'Hakkai, elle avait éclaté de rire et lui avait envoyé les bouts de mèches dans la figure.

Les quatre yokais s'étaient très vite familiarisés, mais Sanzo se méfiait toujours autant de Selenia. Il la rembarrait très sèchement quand elle lui adressait la parole, Gokû avait presque l'impression qu'il parlait avec une extrême gentillesse à Gojyo et à lui.

Ils roulaient en forêt, au bord d'une rivière. Le soleil illuminait le paysage.

Gojyo s'était remis de ses multiples coups d'épingles. Gokû et lui avaient trouvé un nouveau jeu : une sorte de tir à la corde avec les couettes de Selenia. Ils criaient tous les trois plus fort les uns que les autres. Et Hakkai rigolait en la plaignant...

« - URUSAI !!

-NON ! SANZO ! »

Trop tard, il avait tiré derrière lui. La balle frôla les doigts de Gokû en coupant les cheveux. Selenia fut projetée sur Gojyo qui, pour éviter d'être éjecté, attrapa la veste du chauffeur. La jeep se renversa et ils atterrirent tous les cinq contre un arbre dont les racines étaient plongées dans l'eau.

« - Vous m'écrasez légèrement, les gars.

-C'est ta faute si on en est là, sale p€$&!.

-Ah ?! il le prend comme ça le bonze corrompu ? »

Elle s'accrocha à une branche basse, se tira hors du tas et frappa de toutes ses forces dedans. Hakkai parvint à retenir sa chute en attrapant la même branche, mais les trois autres roulèrent dans les flots glacés. Elle ricana.

« - Ça vous rafraîchira les idées ! Ça vous apprendra à mater mes jambes, tirer sur mes cheveux, dans tous les sens du terme, et m'insulter. J'espère que vous vous en souviendrez à l'avenir, trinité de baka ! »

Elle s'inclina et remonta la butte vers le chemin.

« - J'ai rien fait moi !, protesta son frère.

-C'est pas ma faute !, renchérit Gojyo. C'est lui qu'a commencé.

-C'est pas vrai, kono ero kappa !

-Ferme là, baka saru ! »

Ils se mirent à se battre, emportés par le courant. Sanzo tremblait de rage, trempé jusqu'aux os. Si ses yeux avaient été des lance-flammes, Togenkyo tout entier aurait été réduit en cendres. Il rejoignit la traîtresse sans écouter les « du calme » d'Hakkai.

« - J'vais t'buter, salope !

-C'est adorable de ta part d'arroser les fleurs.

-Crève ! »

Elle explosa de rire. Le pauvre revolver dégoulinait. Il le balança rageusement. Plusieurs autres rires se firent entendre. Hakkai les rejoignit. Un groupe de quatre yokais les dévisageaient.

« - Laissez-nous jouer avec la fille et on ne vous fera aucun mal.

-Pas de problème, mais c'est moi qui la tue.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Selenia-chan, ils ne te toucheront pas...

-Mais si ! Allez-y ! Venez jouer, hentai !

-T'as du cran, ma mignonne !

-Et des poings aussi ! »

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, le yokai alla s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin. Selenia s'approcha d'un deuxième, un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

« - C'est toi qui voulait jouer ?

-Ne m'approche pas !

-Trop tard... »

Elle le saisit à la gorge et l'abaissa à ses pieds. Dans un dernier râle, il se désintégra.

« - Tu m'prête ton couteau ? »

Le troisième yokai sursauta. Comment était-elle arrivée derrière lui si vite et sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ? Ce fut sa dernière pensée. Le quatrième tomba à genoux.

« - Pitié !

-Dégage ! »

Il ne se fit pas prier. Le premier yokai se relevait en titubant, mais s'effondra aussitôt, un couteau entre les omoplates.

Selenia s'étira et se retourna vers les deux spectateurs, qui étaient quatre. Elle ignora les créatures inondées, qui venaient d'arriver.

« - Alors, Sanzo ? On en était à « crève »...

-Dès qu'on s'ra secs, tu t'prendra la raclée de ta vie.

-« Je retire ce que j'ai dit » c'est aussi simple, non ?

-Tch

-Et bien moi, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses, maître Sanzo, pour vous avoir rafraîchi les idées. »

Elle s'inclina avec un rictus sardonique. Pour toute réponse, Sanzo entreprit d'essorer ses vêtements.

« - Pfiou ! J'l'ai échappé belle !, dit-elle très ironiquement.

-Mais, tu n'échapperas pas à notre vengeance ! »

Gojyo et Gokû l'attrapèrent par les couettes et la jetèrent dans le ruisseau. Les trois se battaient dans l'eau, surveillés par Hakuryu, Hakkai rit.

« - De vrais gamins ! »

Sanzo soupira. C'était lui qui l'avait échappé belle.

—


	5. Remembrance

Konnichiwa!!!!

Je me suis enfin décidée à poster le chapitre 5!

Je ne suis pas très contente du récit du passé de Selenia. Je pense que je le réécrirais plus tard, quand j'aurais plus de temps libre.

Ce chapitre contient des termes de Mahjong. Donc, ne vous étonnez pas de trucs du genre "chanta Hakkai". (c'est un terme "professionnel"...)

Bon, l'histoire va devenir intéressante (enfin, j'espère... en tout cas je trouve que c'est mieux à partir de là)

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, y'en a encore plein après (au moins 10 chapitres!).

Bonne lecture!

R&R!!!!!! (ça me ferait très plaisir!)

Chapter V : Remembrance

Selenia voyageait avec eux depuis deux semaines. Ils ne savaient toujours rien sur elle, à part qu'elle était la sœur de Gokû et qu'elle se défendait bien en combat. Chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux tentait de lui soutirer des informations, elle perdait sa joie de vivre jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse tomber.

Elle était très lunatique, elle perdait le sourire et le retrouvait presque aussitôt. Quand elle était dans une phase silencieuse, ils avaient appris que ce n'était pas la peine d'aller lui parler, elle était coupée du monde, et de toute façon, elle finissait toujours par s'en sortir toute seule.

Ce soir-là, elle était assise sur le lit de Sanzo, accoudée à la fenêtre, le regard dans le vide. Les quatre « hommes » jouaient au Mahjong à côté. Les seuls bruits étaient ceux des tuiles sur la table.

Elle se leva et sortit dans le jardin de l'auberge. Ils la suivirent du coin de l'œil.

« - Elle pulvérise son record de silence, dit Gojyo.

-Tant mieux, lança Sanzo en jetant une tuile dans la rivière.

-Kan, chanta Hakkai en récupérant la tuile. Elle doit repenser à un moment particulièrement douloureux de son passé.

-Pourquoi elle dit jamais rien ?, ragea Gokû en le regardant piocher dans le trésor.

-Elle préfère se débrouiller toute seule, répondit Hakkai. On est mal placés pour la critiquer.

-Mais moi j'ai pas de secrets, c'est pas juste !

-Si elle remonte pas à la fin de la manche, j'vais la voir.

-En attendant, joue, ero kappa ! »

...

La nuit était belle. Les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel. Une légère brise l'enveloppait, soulevait ses cheveux, caressait sa peau, lui rappelait une multitude de souvenirs.

La même brise les accompagnait, quand ils étaient tous les deux, loin des regards méprisants, dans leur coin préféré, sous les cerisiers éternellement en fleurs du paradis céleste.

Ils se battaient pendant plus d'une heure puis se laissaient tomber dans l'herbe, joue contre joue, les yeux fermés. Ils avaient l'impression de flotter, portés par cette même brise.

Cette brise les avait suivis jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à leur séparation, jusqu'à sa mort.

C'était cette brise qui les avait fait se rencontrer, cette même brise qui l'avait éloigné d'elle.

Elle le revoyait s'en aller vers son destin, il souriait, il lui avait fait promettre de ne pas pleurer.

Elle ne l'avait jamais revu.

Une brindille craqua, elle se retourna.

« - Kenren ?! »

C'était Gojyo.

« - Quoi ? Oh là ça a l'air grave ! »

Elle avait l'air de ne plus savoir ou elle était. Elle avait le regard fixe. Il la secoua.

« - Moshi moshi ! Tu m'entends ? »

Elle cligna des yeux.

« - Gojyo ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Nini ? »

Elle sourit et baissa la tête. Kenren l'appelait Nini. C'était bien lui. Elle l'aimait toujours beaucoup, mais le sentiment grisant, qui s'emparait d'elle quand il prenait sa main, avait disparu avec lui.

Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle se reposa contre son torse et se mit à entortiller une mèche rouge autour de son doigt. Il observait sa poitrine sans rien dire. Elle sentait bon, comme une fleur de cerisier qui vient d'éclore. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« - On remonte ? J'ai un truc à vous raconter. »

...

« - Ero kappa !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Gokû ?

-Il peut pas s'empêcher de draguer !

-Tu devrais arrêter de les espionner.

-Mais j'veux pas qu'il lui fasse des trucs dégueulasses !

-Y'a qu'elle qui peut l'en empêcher...

-S'il font du bruit, j'les bute !

-Bah, ils sont où ? »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Gojyo rentra en tenant Selenia par la main.

« - Tu la touche, t'es mort, ero kappa !

-Essaye un peu de m'en empêcher, baka saru ! Et puis, j'la touche déjà, j'te signale.

-T'inquiète pas, Gokû, il me forcera pas à faire ce que j'ai pas envie de faire.

-Tch

-En tout cas, je suis content que tu aies retrouvé le sourire, Selenia-chan.

-Je commence à dire au revoir à mon passé.

-Tu racontes ? »

Gokû balançait les couettes de sa sœur avec une moue implorante. Elle rit.

« - On ne peut rien refuser à ta bouille de chien battu !

-Sukenda !

-C'est pas très rigolo. Et pas très intéressant. »

Elle s'assit contre le lit.

« - Vous avez déjà rencontré des dieux ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, répondit Hakkai.

-Homura, Zénon et Shien, compléta Gokû.

-Et on leur a foutu une raclée, enchaîna Gojyo.

-Surtout Gokû, corrigea Hakkai.

-Tch

-Et est-ce qu'ils vous ont donné l'impression de déjà vous connaître ? Est-ce qu'ils vous appelaient par un autre nom ?

Ils se concertèrent du regard.

-Oui, hasarda Hakkai. Comment le sais-tu ?

-Par où commencer... disons qu'eux et moi vous connaissons depuis plus de 500 ans.

-500 ans ! Le singe peut-être, mais j'en ai que 22, moi.

-C'est vrai...

-Ben alors ?

-...il n'empêche que vous quatre viviez il y a 500 ans. À part Gokû, vous êtes les réincarnations de personnes que j'ai connues à cette époque.

-Dato... ?

-Pas n'importe quelles personnes : des dieux.

Sanzo s'arracha à sa contemplation de la fumée de sa cigarette. Ils la regardèrent, stupéfaits.

-Je ne vais pas trop m'étaler sur les détails. Kanzeon Bosatsu, vous voyez peut-être qui c'est,...

Le moine afficha un rictus hargneux.

-...elle m'a séparée de mon petit Gokû, sous prétexte que je lui faisais faire trop de bêtises. À l'époque, on avait un peu plus d'années d'écart, mais, comme il a été enfermé après moi et en est sorti avant, il m'a rattrapé. On n'avait pas de contrôleur de force, et même sans la perturbation, on mettait beaucoup de bazar.

-M'étonne pas, siffla Sanzo.

-Ça donnait une excuse à Bosatsu, l'ignora Selenia, pour perturber les petites habitudes du paradis céleste, alors elle m'a mis cette boucle d'oreille et elle m'a fait intégrer les rangs de l'armée divine. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Tenpo Gensui et Kenren Taisho. C'était mes deux meilleurs amis. Tenpo, c'est Hakkai, sauf qu'il avait les cheveux plus longs. Il était très estimé dans l'armée, plusieurs fois on lui avait proposé d'occuper un poste haut placé. Mais, il n'aimait pas trop attirer l'attention sur lui, il préférait passer son temps dans sa bibliothèque à lire des bouquins sur Togenkyo. Il souriait tout le temps, mais quand il n'était pas content, valait mieux pas être son ennemi. Kenren était son meilleur ami. Il s'appelait lui-même « le trublion en chef du paradis céleste ». C'était un général qui se battait la plupart du temps contre les autres dieux. Il fumait et buvait beaucoup et rêvait d'aller sur Terre pour draguer toutes les mortelles.

-Pas de doute, c'est Gojyo !, ricana Gokû.

-Oui, à peu près. Il ne supportait pas qu'on l'appelle « monsieur ». Je passais tout mon temps avec lui, quand je n'étais pas à la bibliothèque de Ten-chan, ou avec mon petit bouchon numéro 2, Nataku. C'était le dieu de la guerre. Les autres le considéraient comme une machine à tuer, une aberration. J'allais le voir en cachette, parce que son père, Ritoten, l'empêchait de sortir. Il avait l'âge de Gokû. Je lui décrivais le Togenkyo, dont il n'avait vu que les champs de bataille, et je lui parlais beaucoup de Gokû...

Elle marqua une pause, puis soupira.

-Je suis restée presque un an au paradis céleste. J'avais appris à vivre loin de mon petit Kokû. Même si la vie chez les dieux est très ennuyeuse, on s'amusait bien avec Keni-chan et Ten-chan. Jusqu'au jour où ils m'ont enfermée.

-Pourquoi ?, s'étonna Gojyo.

-Le simple fait d'être une aberration leur donnait toutes les raisons pour m'enfermer dans une montagne pour l'éternité.

-Et moi ?, demanda Gokû

-Et Sanzo ? demanda Gojyo

-J'y arrive. La suite, c'est Kenren qui me l'a racontée les dernières fois qu'on s'est vus. Gokû avait fait encore plus de bazar qu'avec moi. Comme la « distraction » avait été enfermée, Bosatsu a fait amener Gokû dans son palais. Elle l'a confié à son neveu, Konzen Dôji.

-Tss

-Konzen, c'était Sanzo. Je ne l'avais vu qu'une fois. C'était un ami de Tenpo. Il avait les cheveux super longs et un caractère très asocial.

-C'était le dieu de la mauvaise humeur ?, ricana Gojyo

-Damare, lança l'intéressé en pointant sur lui son revolver.

-Il s'occupait de la paperasse. Lui qui aimait bien le calme, ça ne lui a pas beaucoup plu d'avoir à s'occuper d'un petit ouistiti. C'est lui qui a donné un nom à Gokû. Gokû fouinait partout, il a fini par s'infiltrer dans les quartiers des dieux guerriers. Il a rencontré Nataku et ils sont devenus amis. Ça lui faisait du bien d'avoir un copain. Son père était particulièrement dur avec lui en ce moment, il devait tuer Gyumao. Quand il est rentré de son combat, il était gravement blessé, et Ritoten voulait qu'il reparte se battre. Kenren a voulu défendre Nataku, mais ils l'ont relevé de ses fonctions, torturé et enfermé. Tenpo s'en est mêlé. Il est allé voir Ritoten pour lui exposer « posément » son point de vue, Gokû aussi est allé le tabasser. À partir de là, ça a commencé à bouger chez les dieux.

-L'histoire n'est pas finie, dit Hakkai alors qu'elle contemplait le sol sans rien dire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas tout à fait. Nataku et Gokû ont été séparés. Il y a eu une altercation avec Ritoten qui a tourné au carnage. Konzen a été tué, Gokû a massacré plein de monde, dont Ritoten et Tenpo...

-Tenpo ?! Pourquoi je l'aurais tué ?

-Je ne sais pas... C'est à cause de tes crimes qu'on t'a enfermé.

-Et moi, enfin, Kenren ?

-Il a réussi à s'enfuir, mais il était blessé. Il est venu à l'endroit où j'étais emprisonnée, pour me dire au revoir, et ... »

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Elle ravala ses sanglots et sourit.

« - On s'est retrouvé maintenant. »

Gojyo et Hakkai lui renvoyèrent son sourire. Sanzo la fixait froidement en allumant une autre cigarette. Gokû était horrifié. Il ne pourrait jamais tuer ses amis. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Sa sœur le serra dans ses bras. C'était du passé, on ne pouvait plus rien changer.

« - Ne te mets pas dans un tel état. Tu ne t'en souviens même plus. Et regarde, ils sont là, vivants. »

Il les regarda et opina de la tête. Elle l'avait convaincu, et elle avait enfin réussi à se convaincre elle aussi.

Le temps avait passé, les choses avaient changé. Elle avait retrouvé les personnes à qui elle tenait le plus. Tout allait pouvoir recommencer.

Mais elle se jura que l'histoire ne se terminerait pas de la même façon.

—


	6. Falling in love?

Me revoilà!

Le genre romance commence à prendre le dessus...hehe

Les persos de Kazuya Minekura seront un peu OOC, mais, vous me pardonnerez bien, ne?

Les deux (peut-être trois) chapitres suivants sont des flashbacks. Prenez soin de réviser les noms des dieux du Tenkai.

Bon, je n'en dis pas plus.

Bonne lecture! R&R s'il vous plaît!

Chapter VI : Falling... in love?

Ils roulaient depuis plusieurs jours dans un paysage rocheux et suivaient une route sur un plateau. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir la prochaine ville. Les trois de derrière se disputaient le dernier beignet, qui revenait de droit à Gojyo, car il était « le plus adulte », à Selenia, galanterie oblige, et à Gokû, qui l'avait vu le premier. Sanzo tripotait nerveusement son revolver en se tenant la tête. Hakkai souriait, comme toujours.

Soudain, quelque chose surgit d'un rocher, attrapa le beignet et bondit sur le capot. Hakkai pila. Un yokai atterrit souplement devant la jeep. Il mordit dans son butin.

« - Ravi de ne pas t'avoir connu, lui lança Sanzo en pointant le canon sur lui.

-Tu as osé manger mon beignet ! Tu vas le payer très cher !

-Je n'aime pas les passagers clandestins, déclara Gojyo en descendant de voiture.

-Laisse m'en un peu, Jojo.

-Laissez-le au moins nous dire ce qu'il nous veut.

-Vous êtes rigolos.

-T'as dix secondes, le prévint Sanzo.

-Vous êtes si pressés de mourir ?

-J'sais pas si t'as remarqué, dit Gojyo, mais on est cinq et tu es... la moitié d'un.

-Ne jamais se fier aux apparences... »

Une vingtaine de yokais sortirent de leur cachette et les encerclèrent.

« - Seulement quatre chacun...

-Tu m'impressionnes, Jojo, tu fais des progrès fulgurants en calcul mental !

-Va t'faire voir, Nini.

-Nous avons été envoyés par dame Gyokumen...

-C'est « non », expliqua posément Sanzo. »

Le yokai qui avait osé lui adresser la parole fut désintégré. Il y eût un blanc puis tous les autres passèrent à l'attaque. Le moine rangea son arme, ils ne valaient pas la peine de gâcher des balles. Gokû s'occupa du voleur de beignet. Selenia en neutralisa deux, puis rejoint Hakkai, qui avait laissé « les siens » à Gojyo et Gokû. Gojyo s'amusait comme un gamin.

Au bout d'un moment, les yokais changèrent de tactique. Pendant que deux occupaient le hanyo et le oustiti, les autres s'étaient jetés sur Sanzo, qui se rapprochait dangereusement du ravin. L'un d'entre eux sortit un poignard pour le frapper dans le dos...

Mais il n'atteignit pas sa cible. Selenia tenait le poignard dans sa main. Il était couvert de sang, de son sang.

« oups... »

Le bonze ressortit son arme et fit le ménage. Avant de mourir, le dernier yokai donna un coup à la jeune femme, qui vacilla et dévala la pente escarpée.

« - SELENIA !!! »

Gojyo, Hakkai et Gokû se précipitèrent vers le bord.

Selenia était à moitié consciente. Les rochers ondulaient étrangement autour d'elle.

Pourquoi y avait-il des étoiles en plein jour ?

L'obscurité et le froid l'enveloppaient peu à peu.

Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle sentit des bras la soulever, ils la réchauffèrent un peu.

Elle entrouvrit les paupières pour voir de magnifiques yeux violets plongés dans les siens.

Le monde sembla s'éclaircir puis ce fut le noir complet.

...

Elle errait dans les ténèbres. Elle flottait dans un épais brouillard sombre. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Quand elle appelait à l'aide, aucun son ne sortait. Elle n'entendait même pas son cœur battre. Elle ne sentait pas son corps. Il s'était dissout dans la nuit.

Elle crut voir une lueur au loin. Elle tenta de l'attraper. Petit à petit, elle se rematérialisa. La lumière grandit.

Elle se réveilla dans une chambre éclairée par les rayons du soleil couchant. Son corps tout entier lui faisait mal, surtout la nuque. Sa blessure de poignard avait disparu. Tout était encore silencieux. Seuls, son pouls et une respiration régulière se faisaient entendre.

Sanzo était endormi sur le dossier de sa chaise, à côté du lit. Son air sévère s'était un peu relâché. Il semblait plus doux, plus gentil que d'habitude.

Elle tendit le bras et effleura doucement sa joue, puis, elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux dorés.

Il repoussa sa main brusquement.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté.

« - Je voulais juste toucher le soleil. »

Il ne dit rien. Sa tête tournait. Il n'avait pas dormi et rien mangé depuis bientôt deux jours, elle l'avait réveillé au moment où il s'était assoupi. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait si faible ? Et pourquoi était-il resté tout ce temps ici ?

Elle fit sortir son serpent qui se blottit contre son ventre. Elle lui gratouilla le cou. Elle se sentait bizarre. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle avait le souffle court, des picotements la parcouraient. Ce n'était pas la première fois...

Gojyo rentra dans la chambre. Sanzo se dressa d'un bond et sortit. Il s'efforçait de rester droit, mais, une fois dans le couloir, il dut s'accrocher aux murs pour ne pas s'effondrer. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

Heureusement, Gojyo n'avait rien remarqué. Il s'assit sur la chaise, le dossier contre son ventre.

« - Alors ? Comment elle va la folle ?

-Comme une noix dans un casse-noix.

-Tu nous a fait peur. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

-Je sais pas. Un moment j'étais avec Hakkai, l'autre j'avais un poignard plein de sang dans la main.

-Tu recommences plus, Nini. »

Elle fit « non » de la tête. Elle avait retrouvé son sang-froid.

Il se leva et se pencha au-dessus d'elle. Elle le dévisagea avec surprise. Il était trop près, bien trop près...

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Elle connaissait ce goût sucré. Il lui rappelait des moments si doux. Elle voulut le repousser, mais n'en avait pas la force.

D'un sifflement et un claquement de crochets, Bibi mit fin à leur échange.

« - Qu'est-ce il a le vermisseau ?

Selenia caressa la tête du serpent. Il reprit sa forme de bracelet.

-Je crois qu'il t'en veut.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-En fait, il en veut à Kenren.

-Pourquoi ?

-Bibi pense que c'est à cause de lui que j'ai été enfermée pendant 500 ans...

-Hein ?

-L'union entre une yokai et un dieu est taboue.

-On sortait ensemble ?!

-Non, je sortais avec Kenren Taisho. Tu est Gojyo. J'ai été amoureuse de Kenren, et il était amoureux de moi. Mais ça n'a duré que quelques mois. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer, on s'aimait toujours beaucoup, mais il manquait quelque chose,... Le jour où on a décidé d'arrêter,... On s'est fait prendre pendant le dernier petit bisou. »

Elle sourit.

« - Vous étiez pas très doués...

-C'est vrai, mais il te serait arrivé la même chose à sa place. »

Il lui emmêla les cheveux. Elle se redressa en arrangeant tant bien que mal son sac de nœuds. Elle avait mal au dos. Ils se regardèrent en soupirant. Quand ils s'étaient embrassés, rien de magique ne s'était produit. Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Il la considérait comme toutes les autres femmes. Il l'estimait quand même un peu plus.

« - Quel gâchis, finit-il par dire.

-Ero kappa.

-Tu tiens tant que ça à bouffer ton oreiller ?

-Tss, je t'aime Jojo...

-Attends, j'ai du raté un truc.

-Je t'aime comme j'aime Gokû. T'es comme un grand frère pour moi. »

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, déposa un baiser sur sa joue et reposa sa tête contre son épaule.

« - Bon ben, alors, repose-toi, imôto. »

Elle fit une moue enfantine et se recoucha. Il se dirigea vers la porte.

« - 'Va falloir que j'trouve quelqu'un d'autre, pour la nuit.

-Baka ! »

—


	7. Tenkai

Nihao!

Comment allez vous tous bien?

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews!!!!!

Voici venir le chapitre 7, première partie du flashback de 500 ans.

J'ai besoin de votre avis: vous préférez tous les chapitres de flashback d'un coup? ou un flashback, un chapitre dans le présent, un flashback, un chapitre, etc....?

Une petite review please please!!!!!

Bonne lecture!

Chapter VII : Tenkai

Kenren et Tenpo suivaient la foule de dieux. L'anniversaire du Tentei était toujours aussi ennuyeux. Ils étaient contents que ce soit enfin terminé. Ils allaient maintenant boire un coup avec les autres membres des armées. Kenren n'aimait pas trop tous ces rassemblements, surtout parce que c'était une occasion de voir le roi dragon, « face de poisson pourri », mais l'alcool serait une compensation.

Deux gars devant lui parlaient d'une rumeur qui disait que Kanzeon Bosatsu avait convaincu leurs supérieurs hiérarchiques de prendre un yokai du Togenkyo dans leurs rangs.

« Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'il y ait du divertissement »

Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher. Il espérait que ce yokai allait être amusant. Tenpo avait l'air très intéressé.

« - Il faut qu'on le rencontre, il pourrait nous apprendre beaucoup de choses sur la vie chez les mortels !

-Enfin quelqu'un qui aura quelque chose d'intéressant à raconter.

-J'aurais plein de questions à lui poser.

-Ouais, est-ce que les femmes sont chaudes sur Terre ?

-Tiens, je crois que tu vas pouvoir lui demander... »

Un groupe de dieux entourait un concours de saké en riant et hurlant comme des fous furieux.

« - Il aime boire notre petit nouveau. Il me plaît déjà.

-On s'approche ?

-Bien sûr ! »

Ils durent jouer des coudes pour voir. Les curieux étaient très nombreux. Ils se reculèrent quand l'adversaire du yokai s'effondra. Le brouhaha cessa instantanément, Kenren et Tenpo se frayèrent un passage jusqu'aux concurrents. Kenren brisa le silence.

« - QUOI ?!

-Ça alors !

-Mais c'est une fille !!!!!

-J'admire ton sens de l'observation... »

La jeune femme le toisait. Il fut surpris par son visage stoïque et ses yeux dorés qui exprimaient à la fois la ruse, la colère, mais aussi la tristesse et comme un appel au secours. Un dieu qui devait avoir vidé une dizaine de verres la prit par la taille et essaya de... Il fit un vol plané. Elle grimaçait de rage. Le saoulard se releva en titubant. Avec d'autres soldats, ils s'avancèrent vers elle.

« - T'as du cran, ma mignonne ! »

Ils ricanèrent. Elle cracha sur le plus proche d'entre eux.

« - Heureusement que les mortels ne savent pas que les dieux ne sont que des cuves d'alcool en fermentation.

-Surveille ton langage.

-Vous avez laissé tomber vos cerveaux dans un réservoir de sake ? Ou alors vos neurones ont migré sous la ceinture ?

-Tu t'reconnaîtra plus quand on aura fini de jouer avec toi ! »

Il balança son bras pour la gifler. Il fut stoppé net par une main gantée.

« - Ce n'est pas très galant, dit Kenren.

-Si vous faites encore un mouvement vers elle, vous allez avoir des ennuis, ajouta Tenpo un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu n'es pas tentei, Tenpo Gensui.

-Tu tiens tant que ça à te prendre une raclée ?, demanda Kenren. Moi ça m'va. Ça m'f'ra faire un peu d'exercice.

-J't'at... »

La jeune yokai, elle, n'a pas attendu pour lui caresser le menton avec son pied.

« - Eh ! Laisse-m'en un peu !, protesta Kenren.

-Non, JE m'en occupe, vous deux vous partez.

-C'est toujours toi qui t'amuses... »

Pendant que Tenpo essayait de calmer les esprits, Kenren tirait la fille à l'écart. Ce ne fut pas une tâche facile, elle se débattait, encore sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils s'arrêtèrent sous un cerisier. Elle se libéra et se laissa tomber contre le tronc. Il souffla.

« Ben, on va pas s'ennuyer avec elle... »

Il l'étudia du regard.

« - Qu'est-ce t'as !?

-Rien, je pensais juste...

-Tu veux t'en prendre une toi aussi ?

-Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que t'y arrive dans cet état. »

Elle réagit au quart de tour. Elle se déplaçait à une vitesse inhumaine. Il eût tout juste le temps de l'éviter.

« - Si tu n'avais pas picolé, je n'aurais aucune ch.... »

Elle bondit une deuxième fois, il l'évita une deuxième fois, heureusement, car un trou profond s'était percé sous son poing. Elle attaqua une troisième fois, cette fois il était prêt. Il intercepta son bras et la plaqua au sol.

« - Je t'avais prévenue. T'as d'la chance que je ne sois pas un de ces saoulards. »

Elle essaya de s'échapper, mais il la tenait trop fort. Elle le toisa. Il n'arrivait pas à voir si elle avait peur ou si elle était simplement folle de rage. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il la relâcha et se redressa. Il lui tendit le bras pour l'aider à se relever. Elle leva vers lui une main hésitante, puis le tira brusquement et le plaqua à son tour au sol.

« - Ne jamais relâcher son attention.

-Ouaip, j'ai gaffé là. »

Il ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de la regarder droit dans les yeux tendrement. Elle était troublée par ces yeux de la couleur du coucher de soleil. Dès qu'il la sentit faiblir, il retourna la situation.

« - De la con-cen-tra-tion. Ne jamais se laisser distraire.

-Grrrr »

Il la laissa étalée par terre et alla s'asseoir aux pieds du cerisier. Il alluma une cigarette et inspira une longue bouffée. Elle s'agenouilla en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle ne l'entendit pas s'accroupir à côté d'elle. Lorsqu'elle sentit sa main sur son épaule, elle sursauta.

« - Je n'aime pas me mêler des affaires des autres, mais tu devrais arrêter de jouer la dure pour un petit moment. T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Tu peux me faire confiance. On reprendra le combat un autre jour. »

Quand Tenpo les trouva, elle s'était endormie sur l'épaule de Kenren, qui fumait en contemplant les fleurs de cerisier.

...

Elle se réveilla dans un grand lit, dans une petite chambre. Elle se leva avec une migraine épouvantable. L'appartement trois pièces était désert et sentait le tabac. Elle ouvrit la seule fenêtre de la chambre.

Elle n'avait qu'un vague souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, comme si elle avait rêvé, non, c'était un cauchemar. On l'avait arraché à son petit frère et emmenée parmi cette bande de cuves de saké.

Il y avait aussi ces deux hommes qui l'avaient aidée. Elle se souvenait surtout de celui aux cheveux rouges. Il l'intriguait. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être comme les autres saoulards, un peu moins stupide, donc plus dangereux.

Elle posa son menton sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Comment était-elle censée s'échapper du « paradis » céleste ? Elle observa distraitement la grande cour et les bâtiments autour. Sur le balcon en face se trouvait un garçon, pas plus vieux que son petit frère. D'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait voir, il avait les yeux dorés, comme elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se sentit très proche de cet enfant. Elle esquissa un bref sourire, même si elle était presque sûre qu'il ne le verrait pas. Il se retourna et disparut à l'intérieur.

« - Pffff, endroit pourri !

-Merci pour le propriétaire de la piaule !

Elle sursauta. L'homme aux cheveux pourpres était adossé à l'encadrement de la porte. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Il s'approcha et se pencha à son tour par la fenêtre.

-Par contre, si tu parle du « paradis céleste », j'suis d'accord... Plus chiant, y'a pas. C'est plein de débiles heureux d'être soi-disant plus forts que les mortels.»

Elle fit une grimace méfiante. Est-ce qu'il disait ça pour qu'elle lui fasse confiance ? Évidemment ! Les dieux sont tous des hypocrites, celui-là tout particulièrement. Ne remarquant aucune réaction de la jeune fille, il se tourna vers elle. Elle le toisait avec une haine farouche.

« - 'Pas l'air de très bon poil...

-Perspicace, cracha-t-elle.

-J'm'attendais à un accueil plus chaleureux.

-Pourquoi je s'rais chaleureuse ?! Vous les dieux n'êtes qu'une bande d'enfoirés ! Des chiffes molles qui passent leur temps à picoler et à jouer avec les mortels comme avec des poupées!

-Hey ! Si j'étais comme ça, j'aurais laissé les autres s'amuser avec toi et je t'aurais pas passé ma chambre. »

Elle ne l'écoutait pas. Le chagrin et la colère la possédaient complètement. Elle s'avança vers lui les poings serrés. Elle voulait le tuer, elle voulait tous les tuer. Il se recula contre le mur, les mains levées en signe de paix.

« - Calme-toi !

-Crève ! »

Il se baissa pour esquiver le coup, mais c'était inutile. Tenpo lui avait arrêté le bras, son habituel sourire placardé sur le visage.

« - Allons, mademoiselle. Reprenez votre sang-froid ! »

Elle se dégagea brusquement. Elle s'était encore laissée surprendre. Il avait l'air gentil, mais il lui faisait peur. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le montre. Elle lui sauta à la gorge. Il esquiva sans quitter son stupide sourire.

« - Ça ne sert à rien de s'agiter comme ça...

Elle repassa à l'assaut, il esquiva encore une fois.

-La violence ne résoudra rien !

Elle bondit, il para son attaque. Profitant de son déséquilibre, Kenren lui saisit les poignets et l'immobilisa.

-Ha ! Ça calme, hein ?

-Teme !

Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Il lui écrasait la figure sur le sol. Elle tremblait de rage, à tel point que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

-On ne vous veut aucun mal, l'assura la voix douce de Tenpo.

-Même si tu joues la dure, on voit bien que tu souffres, dit Kenren. Si t'arrêtes de vouloir massacrer le premier venu, on veut bien t'aider, ou te laisser tranquille si tu préfères. »

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, il la lâcha. Elle resta face contre terre. Elle se maudissait. Elle maudissait tout le monde. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait être avec son frère. L'or de son regard de gamin lui manquait. Elle se mit à genoux, la tête baissée. Elle avait la gorge nouée, mais pas question de pleurer en public. Tenpo s'accroupit devant elle.

« - Fichez-moi la paix... »

Sa voix était faible et enrouée. Il n'insista pas. Il fit signe à son ami de le suivre et s'éloigna. Avant de sortir, Kenren regarda une dernière fois la fille-yokai. Elle sifflait comme un serpent. Son bracelet frémit et se métamorphosa en cobra vivant. Elle se reposa contre les pieds du lit en le serrant dans ses bras. Le reptile lui chatouilla le nez avec sa langue. Elle leva son visage inondé de larmes et posa sur Kenren un regard empli de chagrin. Il sortit sans un mot.

...

La jeune yokai errait dans les couloirs d'un bâtiment, peu importait lequel. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle décida au bout d'un moment qu'elle voulait voir le garçon qu'elle avait aperçu la veille ou deux jours plus tôt, elle n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Bien sûr, elle ne connaissait pas du tout les lieux et elle se perdit rapidement. Son serpent se promenait sur ses épaules en sifflant.

Les rares personnes qu'elle rencontrait ne lui adressaient pas la parole. Ils se contentaient de lui jeter des regards méprisants et marmonner des « aberration » ou « machine à tuer ». Ils la blessaient tant qu'elle n'avait plus le courage de leur répondre.

Quelqu'un l'apostropha.

« - Salut princesse ! »

C'était Kenren. Elle se sentit soulagée, mais elle chassa vite cette pensée stupide. Il s'avança vers elle en souriant gentiment.

« - Ça va bien ? »

Elle n'arrivait pas à répondre. Elle avait ouvert la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortait. Il leva un sourcil. Le reptile donna un petit coup de tête dans l'oreille de la jeune fille. Le dieu rebelle éclata de rire. Elle ferma la bouche et rougit violemment. Elle se sentait ridicule.

« - Tu m'accompagnes ? »

Elle le suivit en silence jusqu'à une porte entrouverte. Il entra sans frapper dans une bibliothèque.

« - Tenpo ! Regarde qui est là !

Tenpo leva le nez de son livre et redressa ses lunettes.

-Tiens ! Bonjour ! Comment allez vous ?

-Ça va, hasarda-t-elle.

Elle se sentait plus à l'aise avec lui. Kenren la troublait.

-Tant mieux ! Désolé, ma bibliothèque est un peu en bazar. Ça ne vous dérange pas de vous asseoir par terre ?

-Euh, non... »

Elle s'assit lentement à côté de lui. Kenren se laissa tomber contre le bureau. Elle se trouvait entre les deux. Son serpent se mit à ramper entre les livres éparpillés par terre, inspectant les moindres recoins de la pièce et surtout les deux dieux. Ils l'accompagnaient du regard. Kenren brisa le silence.

« - Comment il s'appelle le vermisseau ?

-Bibi.

-Bibi ?

-C'est mignon, déclara Tenpo.

-...

-Salut Bibi ! Moi c'est Kenren Taisho ! Et lui c'est Tenpo Gensui !

-Il est timide, murmura Tenpo à la jeune fille.

-...

-J't'ai entendu, traître !

-Ah ? Alors c'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr que non !

Tenpo haussa un sourcil. Kenren soupira puis se planta devant la yokai.

-Et toi ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux.

-J'ai pas de nom, dit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

-Hein ?

-Il va falloir vous en donner un...

Elle redressa imperceptiblement la tête. Le visage de Kenren était toujours trop près. Il réfléchit en pinçant les lèvres.

-En attendant d'en trouver un qui te plaise plus, que dirais-tu de Nini ?

- ... ?

-Nini ?

-Ouaip, confirma-t-il. T'as les yeux aussi dorés que le soleil et comme t'en as deux, ça fait Ni-Ni.

-T'en as pas l'air, dit son ami, mais tu sais comment t'y prendre.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Rien rien !

-Tss... Alors adopté ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

-Ah tu vois, Tenpo ! Tu critiques, tu critiques... N'empêche qu'on vient d'assister à un magnifique lever de soleil ! »

...

Une semaine était passée. Selenia referma la porte de la bibliothèque en se massant les reins. Kenren et elle avait prêté main forte à Tenpo pour y mettre un peu d'ordre. Après six heures d'effort, elle avait un besoin urgent de prendre l'air.

Elle sortit des quartiers militaires. Elle ne voyait personne. Toutefois, elle était certaine de ne pas être seule. Elle sentait une puissante aura émaner de l'arbre au milieu de la cour. Elle fit semblant de rien et s'assit à l'ombre des feuilles.

« - Ça ne sert à rien de faire l'innocente ! Je sais que tu m'as vu.

-Dans ce cas... Tu descends ou tu préfères que je monte ? »

Elle leva son regard pétillant vers le petit garçon assis dans les branches. Il la dévisagea un instant pour jauger s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il était très intrigué et étonné de rencontrer une autre « aberration ». Elle lui adressa un grand sourire.

« - Alors ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Qui es-tu ?

Elle fit une petite moue, puis se hissa sur une branche en face de son interlocuteur.

-Je veux discuter avec toi. Je m'appelle Nini, pour l'instant.

-Pour l'instant ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment de nom, alors mes amis m'appellent Nini, les autres m'appellent l'aberration...

Un nuage de tristesse passa sur son visage, avant de laisser de nouveau la place à un sourire amical.

-Je t'ai aperçu la semaine dernière sur ton balcon. J'ai eu envie de te rencontrer.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu es agressif ! Je te fais peur ?

-Je n'ai peur de rien. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-D'accoooord... Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. J'ai eu l'impression que tu étais comme moi.

-C'est à dire ?

-Tu as l'air de t'ennuyer à mourir, de te sentir prisonnier ici. L'autre jour, tu regardais au loin, comme si tu cherchais un endroit où t'échapper. Peut-être que je me trompe. Je pense que tu te sens seul. Tu aimerais avoir des amis avec qui t'amuser, des gens en qui tu as confiance. Mais tu ne peux faire confiance qu'à toi-même. Les autres te considèrent comme...

- un pantin tueur. »

Elle l'observa. Il avait baissé la tête. Les mèches noires rebelles échappées de son chignon flottaient nonchalamment au-dessus de son front. Il arborait un chakra violet en forme de losange. Son masque de dur était tombé très vite. Elle avait su exprimer tout ce qu'il ressentait et qu'il n'avait jamais pu confier à qui que se soit. Peut-être qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance à elle.

Elle se glissa à côté du petit garçon.

« - Parce que j'ai les yeux dorés, ils se servent de moi comme une machine à tuer. Tout le monde me méprise parce que je suis différent. Ils m'appellent tous « aberration » quand j'ai le dos tourné.

-Ne te laisse pas abattre par ce que disent les autres. Tu es unique au monde, non ? Tu es irremplaçable. Ce n'est pas cool ça ? »

Il sourit faiblement. Mais cela suffisait à la jeune femme. Elle y vit de la reconnaissance et de l'espoir retrouvé. Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« - Tu sais, on est vraiment seul que quand plus personne ne pense à nous. Alors, à partir de maintenant, tu ne seras plus jamais seul.

-...Merci.

-Prince Nataku !

Quelqu'un arrivait dans leur direction.

-La prochaine fois que tu devras te cacher, jette un caillou sur cette fenêtre là. Où alors, rentre directement. »

Elle sauta de l'arbre et lui fit un signe d'au revoir avant de courir à l'intérieur.

—


	8. First strike

Est-ce que vous connaissez "With or without you" de U2? Ce weekend, j'ai écouté en boucle une version reprise par une chorale belge. (Thalie qui plane) Ça m'a inspiré la fin de ce chapitre, qui du coup arrive plus tôt que prévu.

J'ai trouvé une phrase, qui correspond bien à la situation, dans le tome 3 de Saiyuki. Elle servira de prélude.

J'espère que vous serez aussi envoûtés que moi à la fin de cette lecture.

Laissez une petite review si ça vous plaît....

_« Transperce moi le cœur de ton regard. Emmène-moi au paradis encore et encore »_

Chapter VIII : First strike

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel.

Selenia s'assit sur son lit. Elle se sentait un peu moins cassée. Bibi était roulé sur ses genoux.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« - Oui ? »

Gokû rentra et lui sauta dessus.

« - Salut !!!!!

-Ouch, fais attention, j'ai des chips à la place des vertèbres.

-Des chips ? Harahetta ! Tu veux que j'te porte un truc à manger aussi?

-Je veux bien, mais ne dévore pas tout en route. »

Gokû se précipita aux cuisines, en manquant de renverser Hakkai. Ce dernier rentra dans la chambre.

« - Bonjour ! Comment va notre casse-cou ?

-Elle a le cou cassé.

-Elle a eu de la chance. Elle a fait une belle chute. »

Elle s'adossa au mur en soupirant. Hakkai s'assit sur la chaise.

« - Selenia...

-mmm ?

-J'ai remarqué une chose, depuis quelques temps.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas comment te le dire... Disons que tu as une petite étincelle dans les yeux quand tu le regardes. J'ai l'impression que tu es tombée amoureuse.

Elle tourna vers lui de grands yeux stupéfaits.

-Gojyo ?

-Non ! Pas de Gojyo.

-De qui alors ?

-Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte ? »

Maintenant elle se souvenait. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti avant que le hanyo arrive, elle l'avait ressenti avec Kenren autrefois. Mais cette fois c'était beaucoup plus fort. Elle interrogea Hakkai du regard. Il lui sourit. Elle rougit.

« - Ça se voit tant que ça ?

-Il faut l'avoir vécu pour le voir. Les deux autres n'ont jamais été amoureux. Vous vous regardez comme Kanan et moi nous regardions. Je ne pensais pas que ça lui arriverait.

-Il...

-C'est encore plus flagrant que chez toi. Il n'a pas hésité à sauter dans le ravin pour aller te chercher. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je l'ai vu aussi effrayé. Il est resté à ton chevet tout le temps. Pas moyen de le faire bouger. Depuis que tu es réveillée, il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre. Je pense qu'il doit se détester.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu connais Sanzo. Il n'aime pas s'attacher aux autres. Rien que l'idée qu'il puisse tenir à quelqu'un doit lui faire horreur. À mon avis il n'arrivera pas à l'admettre. Gokû et toi, vous avez un don pour briser le mur céleste.

-...

-Peut-être que c'est l'amour qui t'a poussée à te jeter entre lui et le yokai.

-Je me sens complètement ridicule.

-Malheureusement, on ne peut rien y faire !

-T'es dangereux, toi ! Tu peux nous faire chanter.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

-...Ça va être de la torture...

-L'amour est plutôt une douce torture.

-Surtout quand un yokai tombe amoureux d'un humain, d'un moine en plus.

-Il n'a de moine que le titre.

-N'empêche que j'attire le tabou...

-On ne peut pas t'en vouloir, tant que c'est par amour et que ça ne met pas le monde en péril.

-...Tu es sûr qu'il m'aime ?

-Certain. »

Elle se mit à dessiner avec son doigt sur les écailles de Bibi en se mâchouillant la lèvre. Hakkai sentit qu'elle imaginait un plan et rit de sa mine d'enfant en intense réflexion. Après quelques instants, elle le fixa avec un air de gamine déterminée.

« - Secret défense absolu !

-D'accord... »

Elle le toisa quelques secondes, puis enfouit sa tête pivoine dans son oreiller. Un cri strident étouffé par le tissu s'éleva dans la pièce. Quand Gokû revint avec le repas, il trouva Hakkai mort de rire sur sa chaise et Selenia morte de rire dans son coussin.

...

« - Hey !

- Pffff...

- Tsss.

- Ah là là... T'es pas marrante...

- zzzz...Hara...hettaaa...

- tch, baka...

- Estomac à pattes !

- La ferme derrière ! »

Ils avaient repris la route la veille. Il faisait nuit. À l'avant, Hakkai dormait, Sanzo grommelait en serrant son flingue, à l'arrière Gokû ronflait dans les bras de sa sœur, elle-même adossée contre Gojyo qui la tenait par l'épaule. Malgré son titre de grand frère, il avait tenté de poser sa main sur sa cuisse, mais comme d'habitude, elle l'avait gentiment repoussé en riant doucement. Comme d'habitude, Sanzo voulait le silence.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu nous fais une crise de jalousie?

- Urusei !

- Ooouuu, Sanzo !!!!!... Je ne te croyais pas comme ça.

- Continue et j'te bute !

- Jojo, arrête...

- J'laisserai pas un moine pourri toucher à ma Ni...Itte ! »

Elle lui avait donné un coup de coude dans le ventre et s'installait plus confortablement en lui tenant la main.

« - Dors, aho ! »

Un peu plus tard, Gojyo et Gokû ronflaient en choeur. Silencieusement, Selenia se glissa sur la banquette avant :

« - Sanzo...

- Retourne avec ton Jojo.

- T'es jaloux ?

Il braqua son revolver sur elle. Elle le regarda avec un air faussement surpris, puis, soudain, elle le lui arracha des mains et le retourna vers lui.

- J'vais utiliser la seule méthode que tu comprennes alors... Je retournerai derrière si tu m'embrasse.

- Tu te fous de moi ?!

- Pas du tout.

- Retourne derrière, siffla-t-il.

Elle appuya un peu plus fort sur sa tempe.

- Quand tu veux.

Il la toisa. Elle lutta de toutes ses forces contre les éclairs qui lui transperçaient la poitrine. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se démonte maintenant. Elle avait le sentiment d'être celle qui était menacée d'une balle. S'il savait...

Les dents serrées, il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune femme pour les retirer presque aussitôt.

- C'est bon, maintenant ?

- Qu'est –ce qui va pas ?

Il montra son châkra.

- Ouais, je sais, t'es un moine... qui fume, picole, ne croit même pas en dieu... d'accord, t'as des sutras...mais, l'excuse ne marche pas.

- Bon tu dégages ? »

Elle fit claquer le cran de sécurité, mais il tira le premier. Ses yeux violets lui envoyèrent une balle en plein cœur. Elle rassembla ses dernières forces. Elle y était presque.

Il baissa le regard et joua avec une de ses mèches brunes. Il l'attira doucement vers lui et l'embrassa, passionnément.

Elle se sentit envahie par cette impression de planer qu'elle avait ressentie quelques jours auparavant, plus rien n'existait à part lui, son souffle tiède sur son visage, ses doigts effleurant sa peau, ses lèvres chaudes contre les siennes...

Il lui caressa le bras et pris sa main dans la sienne. Il récupéra l'arme.

Le métal froid contre sa nuque tira la jeune femme de sa torpeur. La voix placide et impérieuse de Sanzo murmura à son oreille : « Tu peux retourner derrière maintenant. »

Sans ouvrir les yeux, comme pour rester dans son rêve, Selenia rejoignit sa place.

Hakkai entrouvrit un œil et sourit imperceptiblement.

La pleine lune était entourée d'un océan étoilé.

—


	9. Tenkai 2

Thalie essoufflée Gomen minna-san!!!!!!!!!!! J'ai complètement perdu le fil de ma fic!!!! TT jé plin de chap de prêt mais j'ai voulu rajouter les passages au Tenkai et je m'en sort pluuuuuuuu!!!!!! Je met celui la en ligne mais il est pas tout à fait comme je voulais, si j'ai le courage (et surtou le temps) je le reposterai avec la fin ou alor je la mettrai dans un autre chap....8b Ceux qui veulent à tout prix connaitre le petit bout qui manque n'auront qu'à me le dire.

En attendant voilà un chapitre dont j'ai écrit le début cet été, le milieu a toussaint et la fin a Noel...lol Je ne l'ai pas relu alors d'avance pardon si c'est pas terrible...TT complètement naze

Le suivant arrivera plus vite je pense.

Merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçue depuis le début (je les relis des fois, ça m'inspire)

Sen no kisu, bonne année et bonne lecture à tous!

Chapter IX : Tenkai (2)

« - Baba !

-C'est à moi qu'tu dis ça gamine ?!

-Bien vu !

-Tu vas regretter d'être venue ici !

-J'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour ça, dit-elle pour elle-même.

-Allez viens j't'attends !

-Fais tes prières ! »

Kenren et la jeune femme avaient repris leur duel sous le regard attentif de Tenpo. Les trois étaient devenus amis et inséparables depuis plusieurs semaines. Pour ne pas être dérangés, ils restaient dans le coin préféré de « Nini », sous les cerisiers éternellement en fleurs où elle s'était battue avec Kenren pour la première fois. Les deux agités se chamaillaient continuellement, ce qui amusait beaucoup Tenpo. Il voyait bien que même s'ils se disputaient tout le temps, ils tenaient énormément l'un à l'autre.

Il trouvait son ami changé. Il ne se plaignait plus de s'ennuyer, et était très protecteur avec leur nouvelle amie. Il lui avait laissé son appartement et s'était installé chez Tenpo.

En attendant, ils se battaient énergiquement, même s'ils ne se portaient pas de coups trop durs. C'était leur passe-temps favori. Ils cherchaient plus à faire des cascades spectaculaires pour impressionner l'autre, qu'à « défoncer leur sale tête», comme ils le disaient souvent.

Soit Kenren ne se donnait pas à fond, soit elle était vraiment forte. Elle avait toujours le dessus.

« C'est bientôt fini, constata Tenpo silencieusement. »

Le combat durait depuis bientôt deux heures. En général, ils commençaient à se lasser au bout de deux heures. Cette fois-ci, ils s'étaient particulièrement déchaînés.

La yokai esquiva un coup de pied, se glissa derrière son adversaire et, d'une prise rapide, l'envoya au tapis.

« - Aha !… Woops !

- Kuso !

En voulant se retenir, il la déséquilibra et elle s'étala sur lui.

-Itte, grogna-t-elle en se massant le menton. »

Elle se figea. Leur position était plutôt embarrassante.

Tenpo rit intérieurement. Il était curieux de savoir ce qui allait se passer.

Ils se dévisageaient avec le même air hébété, leurs visages séparés de quelques centimètres. Ils étaient tous deux pétrifiés.

« - Temps mort, implora Kenren après la minute la plus longue de son existence. »

Elle était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, qu'elle allait rester bloquée pour toujours dans cette situation gênante.

Elle frémit, il effleurait sa joue du bout des doigts. Sans prévenir, il la fit basculer sur le côté et l'embrassa profondément. En voyant sa mine déconfite, quand il s'interrompit, il crût avoir fait une bêtise. Il n'eût pas le loisir de s'éterniser sur cette impression, car elle agrippa son cou et reprit sa situation de départ. Mais cette fois, elle l'embrassait comme si la fin du monde était pour le lendemain.

Tenpo s'éclipsa discrètement. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en voir plus.

Les deux rivaux avaient complètement oublié leur combat. Ils roulaient dans les pétales tombés des arbres, portés par le vent frais. Cette neige rose caressait leurs sens, embrumait leurs pensées, assourdissait les bruits extérieurs, les enveloppait d'un doux nuage agréablement parfumé.

…

Des semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis sa dernière « mission »… Il était resté cloîtré dans sa chambre depuis… Cette pièce vide, ces murs nus, ce silence,… Une fois de plus, on l'avait envoyé au « paradis terrestre » ; une fois de plus, il avait dû faire couler le sang ; une fois de plus, « ils » avaient regardé sans bouger ; une fois de plus, « ils » avaient fêté une victoire qui n'était pas la leur ; une fois de plus, il s'était sali les mains à leur place…

Après tout, il n'était qu'un pantin tueur, une aberration née pour tuer, et mourir, et être oublié…

Tous ces cris autour de lui, ces félicitations hypocrites, il ne voulait pas les entendre ; il voulait être seul, loin du monde cruel et ennuyeux des adultes, enfermé dans son silence ; il voulait se cacher pour toujours dans une enfance qu'on ne lui avait jamais permise et qu'il n'aurait jamais…

Personne ne le comprenait, personne ne cherchait à le comprendre… Pourquoi souriaient-ils tous de cette manière ? Est-ce qu'ils se moquaient de lui ? Est-ce qu'ils pensaient que la vie était belle au Tenkai où la mort n'existe pas ? Étaient-ils simplement heureux, soulagés qu'un enfant se salissent les mains à leur place, pour leur bonheur ?… Tous ces adultes… Il ne voyait pas leur visage… juste une ombre, une tache sombre à la place des yeux… et ce sourire qu'il haïssait encore plus que sa propre vie.

Pourtant, il y en avait un qui était différent. Lui qui ne tenait plus à la vie, il voulait vivre pour en voir d'autres comme celui-ci. Un sourire rayonnant, chaleureux,…sincère… le genre de sourire dont un enfant devrait être entouré.

« - Aucun enfant ne devrait avoir ce regard… »

Nataku se tourna brusquement vers le balcon. Il n'avait senti personne approcher. Elle était là, assise nonchalamment sur la rambarde ; le sourire qu'il attendait était devenu triste, avec de la compassion, mais toujours sincère.

« - Tu porte la souffrance et la solitude des adultes, dit-elle doucement. Ils ont réussi…

- Qui a réussi quoi ?!, s'emporta le prince guerrier.

- Les « supérieurs », ils t'ont privé de ton enfance, on ne peut pas dire que tu as grandi trop vite, tu n'as même pas été une seule seconde un « enfant »…

- …

- Ils ont réussi à faire de toi un pantin…

- Tais-toi, cracha-t-il faiblement en tournant les talons. Si tu es venue pour me dire ce que je sais déjà, va-t'en. »

Il attendit de l'entendre sauter du balcon pour serrer les poings et les dents. La brûlure dans ses yeux était si forte que les larmes semblaient s'évaporer au lieu de couler. Il n'avait jamais pleuré, on ne lui avait jamais permis.

Des bras l'entourèrent gentiment. Cette étreinte, ce souffle tiède apaisant contre sa joue surpassait tous les mots de réconfort. Une douce chaleur se propagea dans ce corps froid, presque sans vie. Une âme se libéra à l'intérieur de cet enfant aussi dur et fragile qu'une poupée de porcelaine.

Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux brillants d'une étincelle d'espérance retrouvée.

…

« - Tu es déjà allé « en bas », demanda-t-elle.

- Souvent, répondit-il avec une pointe d'amertume.

- Je veux dire,… ailleurs que sur des champs de bataille.

- …non.

- Tu n'a jamais vu de coucher de soleil sur les montagnes, les grandes étendues d'herbe verte, les cascades,…

- Je n'ai vu que des paysages gris et noirs. Pour moi, les seules couleurs du Togenkyo sont le bleu sombre de la nuit et le sang… »

Il se tut. Perchée sur une grosse branche, la jeune yokai reporta son attention sur le prince guerrier, assis dans l'herbe, à côté d'un bosquet regorgeant de framboises.

Ils s'étaient éclipsés du palais impérial et flânaient dans les bois depuis plusieurs heures.

Elle se laissa tomber à côté de Nataku, qui tordait machinalement une brindille infortunée.

« - Un jour, il faudra que tu ailles à Saika.

- Saika ?

- C'est là que je vivais avec mon petit frère.

- … ?

- C'est aussi beau qu'ici, mais on est libre, les gens sont gentils,…

- Tu as un frère ?

Elle sourit mélancoliquement.

- Il a à peu près ton âge, je pense. Vous vous seriez très bien entendus… »

Elle s'interrompit un instant pour graver cette image dans sa mémoire. Nataku semblait soudainement très intéressé par le paradis terrestre. Des étincelles pétillaient dans ses yeux d'enfant.

…

C'était une nuit d'été, fraîche et silencieuse.

Elle était seule, seule à arpenter les forêts et les montagnes endormies, seule à chercher les étoiles, seule à être caressée par le vent, seule à se rendre compte que le soleil dormait longtemps.

Il n'y avait que son ami le cobra qui ne la quittait jamais. Mais il dormait lui aussi, immobile autour de son bras.

Elle était seule, elle était libre, mais vide…

Elle n'avait personne avec qui parler, rire, se promener, à part le serpent… Elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait, quelqu'un avec de l'or dans les yeux.

Dans ces moments de mélancolie, il n'y avait qu'une chose qui lui remontait le moral, la douceur des rayons de la lune.

Ce soir-là, c'était la pleine lune. Ce soir-là, elle était masquée par des nuages, accrochés aux aiguilles de pierre.

Elle entreprit de gravir les falaises vertigineuses.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne dépasse la couverture nuageuse. Il faisait encore nuit noire, le froid lui mordillait la peau, mais le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle compensait la dure ascension. À perte de vue, des centaines de pics rocheux perçaient la mer de coton et se découpaient dans le ciel indigo, limpide. Il n'y avait aucune étoile. La lune semblait les avoir toutes absorbées. Tout le paysage baignait dans sa lumière puissante et tranquille à la fois.

Devant l'astre immense se dressait un rocher, plus haut et plus imposant que tous les autres. Il était entouré de chaînes et couvert de jufus. Des inscriptions étaient gravées le long de son flanc.

Au sommet, au milieu d'éclats de minerais tout juste brisés, était agenouillé un petit garçon nu. Ses longs cheveux châtains flottaient derrière sa nuque.

Il sentit une présence dans son dos et se retourna. Il avait les oreilles effilées, des petites griffes, des yeux dorés…

Les deux yokais se dévisagèrent avec curiosité.

Elle avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un comme elle…

—


	10. Sayonara Mukashi

Coucou tout le monde!!!! J'ai fait plus vite cette fois!!!!! Par contre je promets rien pour le chap 11...lol (ya le concours général à bosser...)

J'avais la flemme d'écrire le fameux petit bout qui manque à la fin du 9, alors tant pis. Vous avez compris que Gokû est le petit frère de coeur de Selenia.

Bon, alors une petite anecdote avant d'envoyer l'histoire: j'ai relu vite fait dimanche matin (je l'avais écrit cet été, je crois) j'ai trouvé ça kitch à souhait!!!!! Mais pour le fun, j'ai rien changé. Il faut rire dans la vie.

En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira. Laissez une tite review si ça vous plait (ou pas).

Je reremerci toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews. Sen no kisu à toutes (ya que des filles, à part blackfan, mais j'lui fait des gros bisouX aussi)

Ja ne!!!!!

PS: j'aimeré juste passer un coup de gueule aux webmasters: cé pourri leur nouvelle version du document manager, ça fait 3 ou 4 fois que je met ce chap en ligne et que je l'enlève par ce qu'il s'affiche pa com il fo!!!! Ça va vite me saouler! cette fois j'en ai marre, tan pi si ça marche pa bien!!! vou n'aurez qu'a faire comme si "Imbécile" (vers la fin) été en italique. Voila, maintenant pour réviser le bac blanc jvé commencer le chap 11. Non mais....

Chapter X : Sayonara mukashi

Dans la salle à manger d'une ravissante et calme petite auberge :

« - Rends-moi ma boulette de viande !

-Y'a pas ton nom dessus !

-Si justement ! Y'avait écrit « Go » dessus ! J'l'avais fait au début du repas !

-Tu m'impressionnes ouistiti. Tu sais écrire le début de ton prénom !

-Ne m'appelle pas ouistiti, vieux cafard !

-Répète un peu !

-RENDS MOI MA BOULETTE !!!!

-Tu l'as dit toi-même : y'a écrit « Go », comme « Go-jyo ».

-TEME !

-Trop tard !

Gokû bondit sur Gojyo au moment où il allait engloutir la boulette.

BANG ! BANG !

-URUSEI !!!!! BANDE DE DEMEURÉS CONGÉNITAUX !!!!!!!

-C'est lui qu'a commencé !

-C'est lui qu'a commencé !

-M'EN FOUT !!!!! FERMEZ LÀ !!!!!!

-Yareyare... Du caaaaaaalme... »

Les trois concernés se rassirent en grommelant.

« - De vrais enfants, glissa Hakkai à Selenia.

-Un peu plus, souffla-t-elle, et c'est moi qui la mangeait la boulette… »

Ils sourirent. Le repas se termina dans le calme absolu.

Hakkai se leva de table et regagna sa chambre. Il s'accouda à la fenêtre. C'était une très belle soirée. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. Un petit vent frais faisait vibrer les feuilles d'arbres.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Gokû posa les mains sur le rebord à côté de lui.

- Rien de bien important, j'admire la vue.

-Ah.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ? »

Gojyo s'installa à son tour. Ils scrutèrent les alentours. L'un cherchait des jolies filles, l'autre des fruits sur les arbres, le dernier regardait simplement la beauté du paysage.

En bas, un peu plus loin, adossé contre le mur, Sanzo fumait. Il ne vit pas une fine silhouette s'approcher de lui.

Il lâcha sa cigarette quand elle l'embrassa langoureusement.

Hakkai fronça les sourcils, Gojyo et Gokû avaient la bouche ouverte comme des poissons hors de l'eau. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Ils étaient muets de stupeur.

Sanzo l'écarta d'un grand coup de poing dans l'estomac.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Ko..Sanzo ?! C'est moi ! Selenia !

Pour toute réponse, il braqua son revolver sur elle.

-Je croyais que tu m'aimais !

-Dommage. Je n't'aime pas.

-Mais…

-Qui est tu ? »

Gojyo et Gokû n'y comprenaient rien. Ils interrogèrent Hakkai du regard. Celui-ci leur fit signe de se taire.

Selenia se métamorphosa en une femme aux longs cheveux noirs, relevés en queue-de-cheval, portant une tunique légère, presque transparente. Le moine ne parut pas surpris le moins du monde, il était plutôt en colère.

« - Comment as-tu deviné, Konzen ?, lui demanda Kanzeon Bosatsu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

-Tu pourrais répondre. Je ne comptais pas rester longtemps. C'est toujours aussi agréable de t'embrasser…

-Dégage.

-Tu as changé, Konzen. Tu as une faille. C'est divertissant, mais fais attention, je ne voudrais pas perdre mon passe-temps favori.

-Dégage !! »

Il tira et la déesse disparut. Il s'adossa de nouveau contre le mur et alluma une nouvelle cigarette.

…

Selenia était à genoux au bord du petit lac, à quelques centaines de mètres de l'auberge. Bibi était enroulé autour de son épaule. Elle allumait deux bougies flottantes, une verte et une rouge. Elle contempla un instant les petites flammes, dansant au gré du vent. Elle y passa son doigt, comme pour les encourager à se tortiller.

Elle prit la bougie verte et la posa sur l'eau limpide.

« Tu étais le meilleur ami qu'on puisse avoir. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, pendant ces 500 dernières années. Adieu Ten-chan. »

Elle prit ensuite la bougie rouge et la plaça à côté de l'autre.

« J'ai mis du temps, mais j'ai enfin réussi à me faire à l'idée qu'on n'était plus ensemble. J'ai vécu avec toi quelques-uns des meilleurs moments de mon existence. Je suis désolée que Gojyo ne soit pas le nouvel homme de ma vie. J'espère que le titre de grand frère te convient. Je ne t'oublierai jamais. Adieu Keni-san. »

Elle poussa les lumignons et les regarda s'éloigner. Elle attendit qu'ils soient un peu plus loin, puis leur adressa un signe de la main et un grand sourire.

« - Maintenant que Kenren est parti pour de bon, tu n'as plus de raison d'être méchant avec Jojo. »

Le serpent lui chatouilla le nez de sa langue fourchue. Elle rit en lui gratouillant la tête. Quelqu'un apparut devant elle. Une expression de profond énervement se peignit sur son visage.

« - Tiens tiens ! « Baba-sama ».

-Ça faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu ne m'as pas beaucoup manqué. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Tu t'ennuies ?

-Vous me donnez du divertissement. Mais le paradis céleste est toujours aussi ennuyeux.

-Tu n'as pas changé… Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-Je voulais juste parler à Konzen.

-Konzen est mort.

-Pardon. Je voulais dire Sanzo. L'embrasser est toujours aussi agréable…

-Quoi ?!

-Tu as de la chance.

-T'es jalouse ?

-Un peu… Tu es devenue sa plus grande faiblesse.

-Faiblesse ?! Jamais je ne serais une faiblesse ! Je ne suis pas une de ces femmelettes qui tombe dans les pommes à la moindre goutte de sang !

-Je ne fais que constater…

-Ravie de t'avoir revue.

-Ne t'énerve pas…

-C'est ça ! À jamais j'espère ! »

Elle retourna à l'auberge, les poings et les dents serrés.

« Comment a-t-elle pu embrasser Sanzo ?! Comment a-t-il pu se laisser faire ?! »

Bibi la regarda en penchant la tête de travers. Elle réprima un fou rire. Voilà qu'elle était jalouse de la vieille harpie. Elle secoua la tête.

« - Mon pauvre Bibi ! Je deviens folle ! »

…

Elle trouva trois de ses compagnons en plein milieu du couloir. À peine avait-elle ouvert la bouche qu'ils lui sautèrent dessus.

« - T'es la vraie ?, questionna Gokû en lui jetant un regard dubitatif.

-Ben…

-On dirait bien, dit Gojyo inspectant de très près son visage.

-Mais…

-Ouais, opina Gokû, elle a le Bibi.

-Que…

-Minute ! Y'a un détail qui cloche, remarqua Gojyo. Le ver ne m'a pas encore craché dessus.

-Il…

-Moi je pense que c'est la vraie, fit Hakkai.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ICI ?

-C'est la vraie, accorda Gokû. »

Ils lui racontèrent en détail ce qu'ils avaient vu. Elle envoya un appel de détresse silencieux à Hakkai. Il lui renvoya un sourire réconfortant. Apparemment, le fait que Sanzo et elle puissent être amoureux n'avait pas du tout effleuré l'esprit de Gojyo et Gokû.

« - Elle ne connaît pas bien Selenia, commenta Gokû. La vraie lui aurait volé sa cigarette, elle aurait essayé de fumer et l'aurait jetée après parce qu'elle se serait étouffée avec. Après elle l'aurait harcelé pour qu'il lui passe la carte de crédit pour s'acheter à manger. Et il lui aurait mis un coup de baffeur. »

Ils rirent en s'imaginant la scène. Gojyo décrivit sa version.

« - J'la vois bien l'allumer. Elle se détache les cheveux et les lui envoie dans la figure. Après elle lui enlève le haut, elle le lè…

-Sors de ton fantasme hentai, coupa l'intéressée. »

Gokû ricanait bruyamment.

« - Ta version manque de romantisme, Gojyo, expliqua Hakkai. Si tu veux aller dans ce sujet, vas-y plus doucement. Elle commencerait plutôt par lui prendre la main, poser sa tête sur son épaule et ils regarderaient le coucher de soleil tous les deux.

-Ennuyeux, grimaça Gojyo.

-Émouvant, railla Gokû.

-Très romantique, plaisanta Selenia qui avait décidé de suivre l'exemple d'Hakkai et de se prêter au jeu.

-Et quelle serait la version originale, Nini ?, demanda le hanyo.

-J'aime bien celle de Gokû…

-Moi pas. »

Ils sursautèrent. Sanzo les toisait furieusement. Ils affichèrent tous les quatre de très grands sourires.

« - Alors Sanzo, lança Gojyo sans se démonter, comment t'as su que ce n'était pas Selenia ?

-Elle était sortie de l'autre côté, cracha-t-il avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre derrière lui.

-Toujours aussi coincé, siffla Gojyo. On a une nouvelle arme contre lui, maintenant. On va bien rire.

-Ta version a pas du lui plaire, sourit Gokû.

-Bon !, lança Selenia, ce fut une soirée très amusante. Mais il faut songer à aller au lit. Un long voyage nous attend demain. Allez hop ouistiti !

-Pourquoooiiii, chouina son petit frère.

-Parce que, répondit-elle. »

Elle l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Gojyo était écroulé de rire. Cinq minutes plus tard elle réapparut.

« - Bébé n°1 est couché. Au tour de bébé n°2 ! »

Gojyo jeta un regard incrédule à Hakkai et fut tiré par le bras jusqu'à sa chambre. Il protesta, mais ne réussit pas à se libérer. Ce fut au tour d'Hakkai de rire. Selenia ferma la porte à clé. Elle s'approcha de lui. Le cobra reprit sa forme inanimée.

« - Bébé n°1 et n°2 sont couchés. Il faut que je m'occupe de bébé n°3…

-Hein ?

-Je te confie la clé de Jojo. Tu lui glisseras sous la porte un peu plus tard, si tu veux bien.

-D'accord, nounou.

-Bonne nuit ! »

Elle s'éloigna. Il alla dans sa propre chambre.

…

Sanzo fumait par la fenêtre. Non seulement Bosatsu l'avait prodigieusement énervé, mais il avait aussi fallu que les autres voient tout. Gojyo n'allait pas le lâcher. Il allait devoir racheter des balles. Il se rappela ce que la déesse lui avait dit, la même chose que la trinité bouddhique. Mais, ils se trompaient. Il n'avait pas de faille. Il n'en aurait jamais. Il en voulait au monde entier, surtout à la vipère.

Il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir.

« - Dehors, cracha-t-il sans se retourner. »

La porte se referma. Il expira un long nuage de fumée blanche.

« - Comment t'as su que c'était pas moi ? »

Il sursauta. Selenia était assise en tailleur sur son lit. Elle le fixait, un petit sourire peint sur son visage.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je t'ai posé une question. Je ne pense pas que tu aies dit toute la vérité à Jojo.

-Fous-moi la paix !

-Pourquoi tu veux pas répondre ? Tu peux bien me le dire à moi…

-Tch… Tu ne m'aurais pas embrassé.

-Non, en effet. Gokû avait raison sur ce point. Je t'aurais confisqué la cigarette d'abord. Ça pue ! »

Elle lui envoya un oreiller à la figure. Il lâcha sa cigarette.

« - Tu vas mourir ! »

Il bondit sur elle et la frappa sans répit avec le coussin. Elle se débattait en riant. Il lui déballa tout son répertoire d'injures. Il réussit à lui attraper le poignet et l'immobilisa sur le lit en manquant de l'assommer contre le mur. Elle s'arrêta de rire. Ils se toisèrent.

Il était à moitié allongé sur elle. Il avait lâché son « arme » mais pas son bras. Il se sentit attiré vers elle par une force invisible. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de lutter. Leurs visages se rapprochaient lentement…

Au dernier moment, Sanzo se recula et retourna près de la fenêtre. Elle ne bougea pas.

« Imbécile ! »

Elle lui en voulait un peu. Mais elle s'en voulait surtout à elle, de rester étendue sur son lit comme une larve, sans pouvoir bouger. Elle parvint à se redresser. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'un homme aussi caractériel ? borné ? aussi séduisant dans son haut noir…

Il n'osait pas la regarder. Il se détestait d'être aussi faible. Et il la haïssait, parce qu'elle le mettait hors de lui, parce qu'elle l'avait envoûté et surtout parce qu'elle avait créé une faille.

Elle se planta devant lui. Elle était beaucoup trop près à son goût. Il ne la regarda pas en face.

« - Sanzo… »

Sa voix était cassée. Il commit l'erreur de croiser son regard. Ils se sentirent tous deux vidés de leur énergie. Ils se noyaient chacun dans les yeux de l'autre. Elle fit un pas dans sa direction. Cela lui demanda un effort considérable. Le sang tambourinait dans sa tête. Sanzo s'était figé. Il sentait son souffle saccadé contre sa peau. Ils avaient l'impression que leur cœur cherchaient à battre plus vite que celui de l'autre.

Elle posa ses mains hésitantes sur les épaules du moine. Elle se reposa contre son torse.

Leur front se touchèrent. Il n'avait plus la force de la repousser, ni l'envie, d'ailleurs. Il s'enivrait de son parfum de fleurs de cerisier.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Ils furent parcourus d'une sorte de courant électrique. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Cette fois, ils s'embrassèrent, longtemps, très longtemps. Il savourait le goût fruité et acidulé de sa bouche.

Selenia fut submergée par une vague de chaleur qui balaya le peu de volonté qui lui restait. Elle s'agrippa à son cou. Elle essayait de reprendre une respiration normale pendant qu'il lui caressait la nuque. Il entreprit de lui détacher les cheveux et se mit à jouer avec. Elle passa ses doigts entre ses mèches brillantes comme le soleil. Ils s'embrassèrent une deuxième fois avec passion, puis une troisième fois, puis une quatrième,… Les rayons tièdes du crépuscule les enveloppaient de lumière pourpre et or.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés jusqu'à l'apparition des premières étoiles. Ils parurent reprendre leurs esprits. Ils s'écartèrent sans se lâcher les mains. Il regrettait d'avoir cédé. Pourquoi avait-elle autant d'emprise sur lui ?

« - Je te déteste, marmonna-t-il. »

Elle lui sourit gentiment. Il se sentit ridicule. Elle passa son index sur ses lèvres, puis y déposa un petit bisou.

« - Bonne nuit, murmura-t-elle avant de s'éloigner »

Il la suivit des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle referme silencieusement la porte, et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il sentait encore la saveur fruitée de ses baisers.

Bosatsu avait vraiment un goût amer…

—


	11. Tenkai 3

Je suis de retour ! Gomen gomen pour la longue attente (j'ai eu une période de brouillard, j'ai eu du mal à m'en sortir mais c'est bon !) Les chapitres suivants devraient arriver plus vite (même si je croule sou s les trucs à faire…T-T en plus cette saleté de site me fait sauter les tirets à chaque fois! grrrrrr)

J'ai écrit ce chapitre pendant le brouillard (sauf la fin). Mes béta-lecteurs m'ont dit que le style changeait… j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop nul malgré tout. C'est vrai que l'ambiance change mais ce n'est qu'un passage !

Spéciale dédicace à ma Meuhmeuh bénie qui a trouvé la solution miracle pour les tirets disparus.

Bon je vous laisse à votre lecture. Sen no kisu a tous les reviewers !

Une petite phrase de Saint Exupéry en introduction :

_« Le temps passe avec l'amour, l'amour passe avec le temps. »_

Chapter XI : Tenkai (3)

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Les deux dieux interrompirent leur conversation. Ils suivirent du coin de l'œil la créature qui les dépassa sans leur accorder un regard. L'atmosphère déjà peu chaleureuse se glaça. La tension était telle que quiconque mettait le pied dans le périmètre se sentait étouffer par un étau invisible.

Les deux immortels, qui se flattaient de ne pas avoir les mains sales, torturaient un être sans le savoir ; ou peut-être s'en rendaient-ils compte. Qu'importe, ça leur était égal. Mais le mépris, l'hypocrisie et la haine injustifiée font parfois bien plus souffrir que la mort.

Leurs paroles, quoique basses, fusaient comme des poignards aiguisés vers quelque chose qui leur était inconnu, un cœur. Un cœur meurtri, renfermé dans sa solitude, et qui se taisait, et subissait chaque jour sans broncher des centaines de blessures semblables.

Qui faut-il blâmer ? Ceux dont les larmes se mêlent au sang qui coule sur leurs mains ? Ou ceux qui, sans une larme, font couler le sang sur les mains des autres ?

« - Qui sont les monstres ici, intervint une voix moqueuse. »

Les deux médisants gémirent de douleur. Kenren leur tirait l'oreille sans ménagement.

« - Je n'aime pas beaucoup les lâches qui insultent les femmes, siffla-t-il »

Il les repoussa durement et continua son chemin.

« - Tu regretteras d'avoir pris sa défense, menaça le premier dieu. Ceux qui soutiennent ces aberrations sont des hérétiques !

_- _C'est ça ! Ja ne ! »

Le dieu rebelle leur fit un signe avant de tourner dans un autre corridor. Il aperçut la jeune fille adossée au mur, l'air sombre.

« - Tu aurais pu m'attendre princesse !

_- _S'ils nous voient ensemble, tu vas avoir des ennuis.

_- _Tss ! Ces bouffons ne savent que critiquer ! Dès qu'il s'agit d'agir, y'a plus personne !

_- _Eux peut-être… Mais si la rumeur remonte jusqu'aux hautes sphères…

L'éclat doré de ses iris était terni par un nuage d'inquiétude. Kenren ne savait plus quoi dire.

Après un long silence, il la prit par l'épaule et l'entraîna en avant.

_- _Bah ! T'inquiète pas Nini ! On s'en remettra… »

…

Plus tard, Kenren piétinait dans la chambre de la yokai. Elle ne parlait pas, seulement pour lui répondre, d'une voix perdue dans le vague. Elle se tenait immobile, la tête appuyée contre la vitre, le regard vide. Sa main gauche pendait le long de son corps fin.

Kenren tapotait nerveusement sa gourde de saké. Elle n'avait aucune réaction, pas le moindre petit signe de vie.

N'y tenant plus, il se posta devant elle et écarta quelques mèches brunes qui masquaient son visage.

« - Daijobu ka ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle leva simplement vers lui une moue triste, implorante. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres brillantes. Lorsqu'il voulut se redresser, elle le retint, l'étreignant comme s'il allait disparaître d'un instant à l'autre.

Elle avait besoin de lui, besoin de quelqu'un sur lequel elle puisse se reposer, des bras dans lesquels elle se sentirait en sécurité. Il la sentait fragile. Il voulait la défendre de tout, pour qu'elle ne souffre plus, l'aider à surmonter sa douleur, à s'évader de la prison où ils étaient tous retenus.

Elle s'était rajouté des barreaux autour de son âme. Il se maudit de ne s'en apercevoir que maintenant alors que rien ne semblait pouvoir se mettre entre eux.

« - Je ne suis pas assez bas pour te forcer… »

Elle afficha un air indécis, à genoux, le corps caché derrière un drap qu'elle tendait de ses doigts crispés.

Elle essayait de se montrer forte en toute circonstance, de faire abstraction de ses malheurs, toujours garder un sourire dehors, les larmes à l'intérieur. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle dévoile ses faiblesses. Le monde entier méprisait les « créatures » comme elle. Il fallait qu'elle survive seule.

Mais elle était toute petite, elle ne pouvait pas s'en sortir seule.

Le zénith voilé se fondit dans le rayonnement du crépuscule. De fines gouttelettes s'échappèrent, puis une pluie muette se mit à tomber.

Kenren s'approcha et prit ses mains tremblantes dans les siennes. Elle n'osait pas fermer les yeux, de peur que ce regard chaleureux ne disparaisse. Il embrassa tendrement chaque recoin de son visage inondé de larmes salées.

Un frisson tiède la parcourut. Le drap glissa lentement, dévoilant sa peau mate.

Elle se laissa aller à une étreinte qu'elle n'avait jamais connue.

…

Le plafond était blanc, lisse, presque immaculé. Une araignée avait tissé sa toile dans un coin.

Une paire d'yeux écarlates pénétra son champ de vision.

« - Y'a quelqu'un ?

Elle sortit de sa léthargie, le cerveau encore embrumé. Kenren entreprit de promener ses doigts sur ses joues adoucies par l'amour.

_- _La nuit me manque…

_- _C'est pas gai le noir !

_- _C'est vrai que c'est bien le soleil… Mais, l'ambiance nocturne, cette mélodie féerique, et puis surtout la lune me manquent.

_- _La lune ?

_- _C'est sa lumière que j'ai vu en ouvrant les yeux pour la première fois. Elle est toujours à mes côtés quand je me sens seule. Son aura protège tout ceux qui le désirent. Ses rayons réchauffent le cœur quand on a froid. Elle rassure quand on a peur. Elle apaise quand on est perdu. Elle ne dit rien, mais son silence est la plus belle des musiques. Je resterais à la contempler pour l'éternité si je pouvais…

_- _Selenia

_- _Quoi ?

_- _Tu a apporté le calme dans mon âme qui ne prenait du plaisir que dans le combat. Ta présence est aussi bénéfique que celle de la lune. Ton être éclaire les ténèbres.

Elle cligna des paupières. Il afficha un sourire victorieux.

_- _Cela vous sied-il comme nom ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle passa ses mains autour du cou de son amant et l'attira contre ses lèvres.

« - Merci, grâce à toi j'ai revu les étoiles, murmura Selenia. »

…

Des semaines, des mois, combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Elle ne saurait pas le dire. Le soleil brillait toujours et les cerisiers enveloppaient les alentours d'une neige de fleurs qui ne faneront jamais.

Kenren et Selenia étaient allongés sous l'arbre le plus grand du paradis céleste, comme chaque jour, en silence, juste être l'un près de l'autre, cela leur suffisait et ils laissaient couler le temps.

C'est cela l'immortalité. Pourquoi se presser ? On peut tout reporter au lendemain ou plus tard, on est sûr d'être « en vie » ; aujourd'hui ou dans trente ans, ça sera pareil, une attente interminable. Le temps n'a plus de prise, on n'a qu'à le regarder contourner ses jours et attendre que le soleil se couche…

Selenia entrouvrit les lèvres pour parler, de longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'un mot ne sorte.

« - Keni-san…

_- _Keni-CHAN.

C'était la méthode infaillible pour sortir le dieu de l'état comateux dans lequel l'ennui le plongeait. Mais le faire enrager des dizaines de fois, des dizaines de jours, à la longue ça n'était plus amusant.

« - Beaucoup d'habitants du Togenkyo rêveraient d'être à notre place.

_- _Et moi je donnerais tout pour être à la leur.

_- _Pourquoi n'est-on jamais satisfait de son sort ?

_- _Parce qu'on s'ennuie.

Selenia rit amèrement.

_- _Ben quoi ?

_- _Rien, c'est vrai. Les fleurs sont belles…

_- _Les femmes aussi. Moi, ça me suffit.

Elle sourit et lui asséna un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

_- _J'allais sortir une réflexion philosophique !

_- _Ben tu réfléchis trop. Sois pas si pessimiste. Depuis que t'es arrivée la vie ici est plus supportable…

_- _Tu m'aimes ?

_- _C'est quoi cette question ?

Selenia s'assit en se massant la nuque.

_- _Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est ensemble vraiment ?

Kenren hésita avant de répondre.

_- _Parce qu'on s'ennuyait.

_- _Il y a eu des étoiles à ce moment-là. Parce que c'était nouveau. Mais maintenant les étoiles s'estompent.

Kenren se redressa et l'interrogeait du regard.

_- _Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ?

_- _Les choses intéressantes sont celles qui sont exceptionnelles.

Il leva un sourcil.

_- _T'es en train de me dire que tu veux tout stopper ?

_- _Tss les hommes…

_- _Je vais encore plus m'ennuyer !

_- _Mouais… moi aussi.

_- _Je te suis plus là.

_- _On fait un essai. Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil. Il grogna.

_- _Allez un dernier pour la route, oji-san. »

Elle posa une main fraîche contre le cou du dieu guerrier et l'embrassa… pour la dernière fois.

« - Intéressant, intervint une voix aussi paisible qu'un lac d'acide.

Ritoten avait l'expression triomphante de celui qui a le pouvoir de gâcher une vie. Un autre dieu se tenait derrière lui, avec une paire d'oreilles familière. Il tentait d'avoir l'air assuré et dur, mais seule la présence de son maître l'empêchait de détaler devant le regard meurtrier de Kenren. Selenia et lui se mirent debout.

_- _Au nom de tout le Tenkai, je vous remercie, reprit Ritoten. Il va enfin y avoir de l'agitation quand le conseil sera mis au courant.

_- _Au courant de quoi , demanda Kenren en refoulant une furieuse envie de mettre les choses « au poing ». Vous n'avez pas de quoi faire d'accusation.

_- _Les relations entre dieux et yokai sont taboues. Vous savez ce qu'il est arrivé à Homura, je suppose…

_- _Qui vous croira ? Vous n'avez pas une place bien importante dans l'armée, il me semble.

_- _Sachez que mon fils a une notoriété montante auprès du Tentei. Et j'ai des témoins. Je…

Il fut interrompu par un violent coup de pied à la mâchoire qui le propulsa deux mètres plus loin.

« - Vous n'avez pas le droit d'appeler Nataku « mon fils ». »

Ritoten se redressa péniblement. Il tenait dans sa main quelque chose qu'il avait saisi par réflexe, une boucle d'oreille dorée, qui se désagrégea entre ses doigts.

Une ombre masqua le soleil. Tout être vivant s'était figé sous la pression qui envahissait les lieux, même le vent se tenait tranquille. Les cheveux de Selenia lui masquaient le visage. Elle tomba à genoux.

Mu par le courage des lâches, le petit dieu gifla la yokai.

« - Sale hérétique ! Comment oses-tu lever la main sur un dieu ! »

Elle ne bougea pas tout de suite. Il se rendit vite compte de son erreur lorsque deux yeux dorés reflétant le feu des enfers lui firent face. Un rictus dévoila une rangée de crocs acérés. Une main aux griffes aiguisées lui présenta un cœur encore palpitant. Il s'effondra, il avait le teint livide et le regard blanc de celui que la mort a pris par surprise.

Ça s'était passé très vite. Selenia s'approcha de Ritoten. S'il avait peur, il ne le montrait pas. Il se contentait de la dévisager. Elle n'esquissait aucun geste brusque. Elle tendit son trophée ensanglanté au-dessus de sa proie. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent durant lesquels seule la complainte de l'herbe souillée pouvait s'entendre. Puis, dans un couinement sinistre le cœur éclata, tachant la figure sans émotion de Ritoten.

Kenren déglutit.

« - Selenia ? »

Elle tourna seulement la tête.

Ce n'était plus la jeune fille gentille et sensible qu'il connaissait, c'était une créature qui prenait plaisir à torturer ses victimes.

Ritoten profita de cet instant d'inattention. Il se dégagea d'un coup de pied. Selenia sauta en retrait. Alors que le dieu se relevait en s'essuyant les joues, Kenren attrapa la yokai par l'épaule.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ! »

Pour toute réponse, il obtint un coude dans l'estomac. Selenia bondit, Ritoten esquiva chaque attaque. Son corps fut bientôt couvert d'entailles, pas mortelles, juste très douloureuses. Elle ne voulait pas le tuer, elle jouait avec.

Une voix qu'elle détestait interrompit son jeu.

« - Et bien il y a du divertissement ici. »

Bosatsu était adossée contre un arbre. Selenia changea de cible.

Mais elle ne réussit pas à toucher la déesse kwannon. Une lumière aveuglante jaillit de sa main.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Selenia se trouvait dans une grande salle pleine de dieux aux regards révoltés. Un soldat la soulevait par les cheveux. Des chaînes lourdes lui entravaient les poignets et les chevilles.

…

Nataku avait suivi la captive du regard alors qu'elle sortait du palais impérial, traînée par des gardes. Quand elle était passée près de lui, elle lui avait murmuré « On se reverra, promis ».

Son sourire chaleureux malgré la situation était imprimé dans sa mémoire.

Deux jours plus tôt, ils ne se doutaient pas que ce seraient les derniers instants où ils riraient ensemble. Ils s'étaient lancé un pari : dessiner des poils de nez au Tentei au marqueur indélébile. Elle ne pourrait pas gagner…

Les longues journées de solitude allaient recommencer.

_« On est vraiment seul que quand plus personne ne pense à nous. Alors, à partir de maintenant, tu ne seras plus jamais seul. »_

Elle avait promis, ils se reverraient. Il n'avait qu'à l'attendre.

Le jeune dieu se dirigea d'un pas décidé hors de sa chambre…

…

« - Shien !

_- _Nataku-sama ?

_- _Je veux que tu viennes avec moi. »

« - Accompagne moi à Saika… »

—


	12. I'll protect you

Konnichiwa minna-san ! J'ai fait plus vite ! (aucun mérite, il est écrit depuis le mois d'août celui-la…mais faut pas le dire :D)

Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour les reviews T-T j'en reviens pas que le chapitre précédent vous ai autant plu :)

Celui-là est le dernier de la série des « déjà écrits depuis longtemps ». Ça se voit que ce sont mes débuts, j'ai préféré garder la forme « patrimoine historique », par flemme et en souvenir du bon vieux temps … j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même (je n'ai même pas osé relire de peur de ne pas oser le mettre en ligne! lol). Les suivants seront plus dans le style du 11. Nataku devrait avoir un rôle dans le « présent »… on verra !

Petit blabla en introduction : connaissez vous la situation suivante ? Vous êtes tranquillement en train d'écrire une fic histoire de vous évader de notre monde immuable et ennuyeux, tout va bien, vos persos favoris font ce que bon vous semble XD… seulement, vous avez une famille, des gens qui vont et viennent dans la pièce où vous aviez trouvé refuge, qui ouvrent la porte sans frapper, la referment en la claquant, frappent puis entrent sans attendre, sortent en refermant mal, la porte tape contre le bord, vous vous levez pour la mettre comme il faut, on rentre à ce moment là, PAF ! « qu'est-ce que tu fabriques derrière la porte ? », on sort en laissant ouvert…. Croyez-moi ou pas, c'est très crispant… Essayez d'écrire une belle romance dans ces conditions ! Ça donne des chapitres comme celui qui suit :

Chapter XII : I'll protect you

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la visite de Bosatsu. Selenia avait miraculeusement réussi à faire promettre à Gokû et, surtout, Gojyo de ne pas en reparler devant Sanzo. Le voyage avait repris normalement, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sanzo n'adressait plus la parole à la jeune femme, ni ne la regardait en face, du moins pas devant les trois autres. Le soir, elle allait dans sa chambre pour le « bisou-bonne-nuit », mais n'y restait jamais plus de dix minutes.

Ce soir-là, Gojyo, Gokû et elle jouaient aux cartes sur le lit du hanyo. L'auberge était froide et silencieuse. Les seuls bruits audibles étaient ceux de la pluie qui martelait les vitres depuis la veille et ceux provenant de l'estomac du singe.

« - …

_-_ …

_- …_

_- …_

_- …_

_-_ Conversation passionnante…

_- _Ooouuuaaiii, bailla Gojyo.

_-_ J'ai faim.

_-_ On sait, dirent en même temps Gojyo et Selenia.

_-_ Moi aussi, je sais.

_- _J'sais pas vous, mais j'en ai un peu ras le bol de jouer à ce jeu bidon.

_-_ C'est pas marrant de gagner tout le temps.

_- _J'ai faim.

_- _J'aime bien la pluie, mais là…

_- _C'est surtout les deux autres qui vont finir par nous faire déprimer aussi. Chaque fois qu'il pleut, ils plongent.

_- _J'ai faim.

_- _Tu sais pourquoi ?

_- _La copine d'Hakkai s'est suicidée sous ses yeux un soir de pluie. Mais Sanzo je sais plus…

_- _…

_- _C'est idiot, je me mets pas à déprimer quand je vois un cerisier, au contraire, indirectement, ça me fait penser à de bons souvenirs. Enfin ça me rendait nostalgique au début…

_- _On a tous un truc qu'on aime pas. On peut rien leur dire, ça nous regarde pas.

_- _…

_- _…

_- _De toute façon, Sanzo fait toujours la gueule.

_- _Mais c'est pire quand il pleut.

_- _…

_- _Ah tu vas te mettre à faire la tête, Nini !

La jeune femme contemplait distraitement le ciel gris. Elle ne broncha pas quand Bibi quitta ses bras et fila par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Gokû et Gojyo se firent un signe et sautèrent sur Selenia.

_- _Pas de dépréssionnage dans cette pièce, lança le singe.

_- _Tu vas devoir subir le châtiment, menaça le kappa.

_- _Pitié, chouina la victime. »

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, elle fut entravée sous une montagne de couvertures et devint la cible d'une bataille de polochon. Lorsqu'elle parvint à monopoliser une arme, le jeu prit des airs de véritable guerre. Quelques minutes plus tard, la chambre était sens dessus dessous. Ils étaient allongés côte à côte par terre et admiraient le plafond.

« - Bon bah ça fait dix minutes en moins à se faire suer, soupira Gojyo.

_- _J'ai faim.

_- _Tss

_- _Baka saru !

Ils s'assirent contre le lit. Selenia passa ses bras autour des épaules des deux garçons.

_- _Bon, je suis navrée Jojo, mais tu vas devoir aller avec Kokû chercher de la bouffe.

_- _Hein ? Et pourquoi pas toi ?

_- _Parce que…

_- _Parce que ?

_- _Je vais aller voir les deux larves.

_- _Lâcheuse, lança-t-il pendant qu'elle plaquait une bise sur sa joue et celle de Gokû.

_- _Dis ce que tu veux, dit-elle en se levant. J'y vais.

_- _Amuse-toi bien, grogna-t-il. »

Elle leur sourit avant de sortir.

« - On va manger ?

_- _Tais-toi, saru.

Il lui envoya mollement un coussin qui traînait par là.

_- _J'suis pas un saru, kono ero kappa !

_- _Quoi ? Répète ! »

…

Selenia ouvrit silencieusement la porte et glissa un œil à l'intérieur. Sanzo était assis sur son lit, la tête appuyée contre la vitre, le regard vide. Sa cigarette était entièrement consumée dans sa main pendante, mais il n'en allumait pas une nouvelle. Il devait être à court.

« - Je peux rentrer ? »

Il n'eut aucune réaction, pas le moindre petit signe de vie. Elle prit ça pour un « oui » et ferma la porte derrière elle.

« _Une vraie épave… _»

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et le dévisagea. Il ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un aussi abattu. Tout doucement, elle lui retira le mégot des doigts et le jeta dans le cendrier. Toujours aucun mouvement. Elle écarta quelques mèches blondes de son visage.

« - Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres desséchées. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Il ressemblait à un mort-vivant. Il posa sur elle un regard froid. Il n'avait plus l'air de ce monde. Elle se replia dans le couloir.

Gojyo et Gokû se dirigeaient vers le restaurant de l'auberge. Gojyo aperçut sa mine déconfite.

« - Déprimant ?

_- _Affreux…

_- _J't'avais prévenue !

_- _Tu viens avec nous ?

_- _Pas tout de suite.

_- _Comme tu veux princesse. »

Ils s'éloignèrent et elle frappa à la porte d'Hakkai.

Il était assis sur une chaise, le ventre contre le dossier, et regardait la pluie de la même façon que Sanzo.

« - Hakkai ?

Il se redressa et lui présenta son grand sourire habituel.

_- _Oui ?

Elle décela, caché tout au fond de ses yeux émeraude, un bémol mélancolique, mais, au moins…

_- _Toi au moins t'as l'air vivant, soupira-t-elle.

_- _Tu as vu Sanzo ?

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question.

_- _C'est épouvantable !

Elle se laissa tomber sous la fenêtre.

_- _On dirait un zombie ! Il n'a pratiquement pas bougé quand j'étais là. Même quand j'étais à trois millimètres de lui, c'était comme si y'avait un courant d'air qui passait. J'avais l'impression de vraiment le déranger.

_- _Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai.

_- _Mais j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il me déteste.

_- _Évidemment !

Elle hoqueta de surprise. Elle s'attendait à un autre genre de réponse, plus réconfortant. Elle leva vers lui une moue décomposée.

_- _Il te déteste parce qu'il t'aime.

Elle n'arrivait plus à le suivre. Voyant son expression, Hakkai eut un sourire attendri.

_- _Tu ne vois pas ce que je veux dire ?

_- _…

_- _Je te l'ai déjà dit, Sanzo n'aime pas montrer qu'il s'attache à quelqu'un. Je trouve déjà miraculeux qu'il accepte que tu viennes dans sa chambre tous les soirs.

_- _Mais là il a l'air tellement… déprimé. Je sais pas quoi faire. Je n'aime pas le voir dans cet état. Ça me fait mal au cœur. J'aimerais pouvoir lui remonter le moral, mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Ça m'énerve tellement que j'ai envie de le laisser pourrir, mais je ne peux pas,… je l'aime.

Elle le fixait d'une manière implorante. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Seul lui saurait quoi faire.

_- _Tu lui as dit tout ça ?

_- _…non.

_- _Il a toujours vécu renfermé sur lui-même. Peut-être que si tu lui dit…

_- _C'est dur à dire.

_- _Rien n'est impossible pour Selenia-chan. »

Elle sourit. Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis se leva. Avant de sortir, elle marqua une pause.

« - Merci.

_- _Je n'ai rien fait d'exceptionnel.

_- _Si. Tu m'as écoutée alors que tu est dans un moment où on préfère rester seul. »

…

Selenia retourna d'un pas déterminé vers la chambre du moine. Il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse déprimer. Mais quand elle ouvrit la porte et vit son air sévère habituel, elle se figea. C'était idiot, mais elle était complètement paralysée.

« - San…zo…, parvint-elle à articuler maladroitement. »

Elle maudit le son enroué de sa voix. De quoi avait-elle peur ? Elle avait tout déballé d'un coup à Hakkai. Pourquoi est-ce que ça la troublait autant de le dire à Sanzo ?

« - Je… »

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Elle n'avait jamais été timide avec lui. Elle allait le voir tous les soirs. Ils passaient leur temps à s'embrasser quand ils étaient tous les deux. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à lui dire trois petits mots ?

« - Je… »

Elle se traitait mentalement de tous les noms. Et il l'ignorait royalement. Et puis, pourquoi ne faisait-il jamais rien ? C'était toujours elle qui prenait les initiatives.

« - Je… »

Il daigna enfin la regarder. Mais c'était un regard glacial.

« - Quoi ! »

Son ton était sec. D'habitude, ça ne la démontait pas. Mais là, elle s'enfuit dans sa propre chambre.

Pourquoi était-elle tombée amoureuse d'un crétin qui la déteste ? Quoi qu'on fasse, il était toujours aussi pénible et désagréable. Après tout, ce n'était pas si mal qu'il la déteste, elle le haïssait. Une petite voix au fond de sa tête lui disait que ce n'était pas vrai, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas et la petite voix s'éteignit.

…

La pluie continuait de tomber, sombre.

Cela faisait du bien aux plantes, sans doute. Il ne voyait que des gouttes de sang inondant sa vie. Elle avait emporté la seule personne qu'il voulait protéger. Ça ne lui suffisait pas ?

La pluie continuait de tomber, bruyante.

Ce rythme lancinant accompagnait les cris et les hurlements de douleur. Il avait emporté les dernières paroles de son maître.

« _Soit fort Genjyo Sanzo _»

La pluie continuait de tomber, inlassablement.

Il n'avait pas pu le protéger. Sa faiblesse le hantait depuis cette nuit funeste.

Il soupira. Il n'avait rien mangé et rien bu depuis qu'il pleuvait. Il était épuisé, mais il ne voulait pas dormir. La nuit précédente, il avait rêvé de son maître, de son dernier sourire.

La pluie l'hypnotisait. Même s'il ne dormait pas, il voyait des images dans les flaques à l'extérieur, des morceaux du cauchemar qu'il avait fait la veille de l'arrivée de Selenia. Il se revit emprisonné dans les anneaux du serpent. Il sentait les écailles glacées autour de sa gorge. Il voyait le regard du reptile le transpercer.

Ce n'était pas son imagination.

Bibi s'était enroulé autour de son cou et le toisait. Le bonze le prit sur son bras. Comme dans son cauchemar, il ne pouvait pas le tuer, il savait qu'il n'était pas dangereux. La trinité lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait rien contre « celle qui fait danser les serpents ». C'était vrai, mais pas dans le sens qu'il avait compris au début. Il observa le cobra « danser » sur son poignet et lui jeter des petits regards pleins de reproches.

Sans qu'il se rappelle comment il était arrivé là, Sanzo se retrouva au milieu de la chambre de Selenia. Pourquoi il était venu ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment. Il la regardait dormir. Elle lui tournait le dos. Il resta quelques minutes à la contempler, puis fit demi-tour.

« - Tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ? »

Elle se tenait entre lui et la porte. Elle se déplaçait à une vitesse impressionnante. Elle avait l'air furieuse.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? »

Il ne répondit rien et voulu attraper la poignée. Elle repoussa son bras brusquement.

« - Tu t'attendais à ce que je sois contente que « Sanzo hoshi sama » daigne me faire don de sa présence ? Et bien non ! Je commence à en avoir marre de tes airs supérieurs ! Les gens autour de toi te dérangent, mais t'es bien content qu'ils soient là quand tu te rends compte que t'es mal tout seul ! En fait tu considères les autres comme tes esclaves. Pour toi, c'est normal que je m'inquiète en te voyant déprimer. Pourquoi me fatiguer à lui montrer un petit signe de vie ? Tu crois que ça fait plaisir d'être ignorée ? Et tu te rends compte sur quel ton tu m'as parlé ? J'avais un peu l'impression de me faire jeter… »

Elle continua à déverser sa colère, sans qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Quand elle commença à le traiter de tous les noms, il força un passage vers le couloir. Elle se tut en entendant la porte claquer.

Bibi sifflait fort à ses pieds. Elle le dévisagea, affolée. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir dit tout ça. Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle s'était mise en colère. Ça allait être dur à rattraper.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et retourna pour la troisième fois de la soirée dans la chambre de Sanzo. Si elle ne s'excusait pas maintenant, elle aurait de joyeuses journées en perspective.

Il était à nouveau sur son lit, appuyé contre la fenêtre. Lorsqu'elle entra, il serra les dents d'exaspération.

« - Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me voir.

Elle s'assit à ses côtés.

_- _Je ne voulais pas m'énerver comme ça…

_- _Trop tard.

_- _Excuse-moi. C'est juste… Ce n'était pas contre toi que j'étais en colère. Je m'en voulais de ne pas réussir à te parler. Ça me faisait mal au cœur de te voir déprimer sans savoir quoi dire pour te remonter le moral.

_- _…

_- _Je suis désolée. J'étais inquiète de te voir dans cet état.

Elle lui prit le visage dans les mains pour le forcer à la regarder.

_- _Quand on vit des moments douloureux, on aimerait qu'on nous laisse tranquille. Mais, crois-moi, au fond de nous, on se sent terriblement seul… Je ne laisserai pas la pluie te noyer…

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

_- _Je t'aime. »

Elle sourit en voyant son air hébété. Elle repoussa deux ou trois mèches blondes, puis l'embrassa doucement. Il avait été pris de court. Les pensées tourbillonnaient dans son cerveau. Il en avait mal au crâne. Mais plus elle l'embrassait, mieux il se sentait. Il la laissa prendre totalement le contrôle. Il flottait et ne voulait plus redescendre sur terre avant des millions d'années.

À ses gestes, elle se rendit compte à quel point il avait besoin d'elle. Chaque fois qu'il sentait qu'elle s'éloignait, il la suivait, la retenait, afin que leur lien ne se brise pas. Il semblait désespéré, comme si elle allait mourir d'un instant à l'autre.

Après une douce éternité, elle s'écarta pour le regarder. Il se reposa contre la vitre en tripotant une mèche brune qui s'était échappée de sa coiffure, chef d'œuvre en péril. Il avait l'air moins déprimé. Il ne l'avait jamais autant aimé qu'à ce moment-là. Elle trouvait sa manière de la couver du regard « absolument choupinou ».

Elle déposa un petit baiser au coin de sa bouche.

« - Il paraît que manger un Sanzo rend immortel, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser encore une fois.

_- _T'es la troisième femme que j'entends dire ça.

_- _Vraiment , s'étonna-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

_- _T'es la seule encore en vie.

_- _Elles ne savaient pas s'y prendre, constata-t-elle avec un rictus inquiétant. »

Elle s'allongea sur le moine et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il ne luttait pas, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien contre elle. De toute façon, ça ne le dérangeait pas d'être manipulé, pour une fois. Il était fatigué d'être le « grand maître Sanzo » inébranlable.

« - Elles avaient dû oublier qu'un Sanzo c'est pas comestible si on l'épluche pas.

_- _Tss »

Elle lui retira ses manches noires. Elle en mit une sur le bras et se fit une queue de cheval avec l'autre. Elle posa son menton sur le dos de ses mains.

« - Ça m'va bien , demanda-t-elle en prenant la pose clin d'oeil.

_- _Gaki…

_- _Shine ! »

La minute d'après, il ne restait plus au jeune homme que son pantalon et une yokai pendue à ses lèvres. Il ne faisait toujours rien pour l'arrêter. Ça l'amusait de la voir s'amuser comme une petite fille. Elle avait entrepris de tracer les contours de ses pectoraux avec l'index.

Quand elle se lassa de ce jeu, elle passa ses doigts derrière la tête de son jouet et, tout en lui massant la nuque, elle couvrait son cou de baisers sulfureux. Il laissa échapper un faible gémissement. Heureuse d'avoir trouvé un point faible, elle s'éternisa dans cette zone. Il perdait peu à peu son sang-froid. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, sa respiration s'accélérait, des frissons lui parcouraient l'échine même s'il avait chaud. Et elle continuait, lui arrachant d'autres gémissements.

N'y tenant plus, il l'attrapa brusquement par la taille et retourna la situation. Il la maintenait fermement sur le lit, leurs bouches celées, leurs doigts entrelacés.

« - J'ai gagné, murmura-t-elle pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle.

_- _Urusei… »

Il mit moins de temps à trouver son point faible. Ce n'était pas très difficile, elle était extrêmement chatouilleuse. Il se vengea de tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, l'empêchant de bouger. Elle eut un instant de répit quand il la déshabilla.

« - T'es cruel, gémit-elle.

_- _C'est c'qui fait mon charme, répliqua-t-il avec une grimace sardonique. »

Elle sourit et passa les bras autour de ses épaules. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

_- _Le doux clapotis de la pluie accompagnait leur nuit d'amour.

…

Le jour ne s'était pas encore levé. Selenia dormait paisiblement. Sanzo la contemplait. Elle était vraiment mignonne. Il lui caressait la joue, tout doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle avait la peau douce. Son parfum de fleurs de cerisier embaumait l'air, où qu'elle aille. Un détail de son cauchemar lui revint à l'esprit : quand le serpent l'avait pris dans ses anneaux, la pluie s'était arrêtée.

Soudain, elle lui vola un bisou.

« - J'l'ai eu , annonça-t-elle triomphalement.

_- _Nani ?

_- _Un vrai sourire de mon chéri ! C'est comme une aurore éblouissante ! »

Il sourit encore plus, en rougissant imperceptiblement.

« - C'est la fête aujourd'hui ?

_- _Tch.

_- _Je t'aime. »

Elle se blottit dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser au creux de son cou. Elle frissonna.

« - Je te protègerai, promit-il. »

Elle fit un bisou sur son épaule et se serra un peu plus contre lui.

La pluie s'était arrêtée et le soleil se levait.

—

_Petit sondage de tournant d'histoire :_

_**Cette histoire aura-t-elle une bonne ou une mauvaise fin ?**_

_J'en ai écrit plusieurs très différentes. Je choisirais en fonction des commentaires dans vos reviews._

_Kisuuuu_

_Matane !_


	13. Sun set

Konnichiwa minna-san!

Voici le tant attendu (par moi) chapitre 13! La deuxième moitié de l'histoire est bien entamée:)

Ce n'est pas très réjouissant mais bon c'est le destin...

Kisu à Lacrysia ma musume, à Meuhmeuh la déesse de photoshop, à Mellyna admin vénérée, à Blackfan Hoshi sama, à Anyssia la ptite dernière, et tous les aimables petits lecteurs qui laissent des reviews!

#Thalie en cape noire# bienvenue à la fin du monde niarfniarfniarf... Profitez du spectacle! #disparaît dans un nuage de fumée#

#voix de nulle part et partout# Bonne lectuuuuuuuuuuuuure

Chapter XIII : Sun set

« - Les fleurs sont belles, les femmes aussi…ajoutez-y un bon sake et ça me suffit… »

Kenren but une gorgée alcoolisée. Tenpo soupira.

Tout était si calme…

…

La 90e fleur de cerisier laissa sa place à une petite feuille. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher emportant le dernier soir de l'été.

Selenia contempla son dessin tracé dans le sable et la poussière. Chaque jour, elle changeait un détail de l'arbre. Elle refusait d'être coupée de toute vie pour l'éternité et s'appliquait à le faire évoluer au fil des saisons. C'était le seul élément qui la maintenait dans le temps.

Ce jour-là, cela faisait tout juste deux ans qu'elle était prisonnière de ce cadre immuable. Elle revoyait la lune chaque nuit, mais enchaînée à la montagne, les rayons argentés ne l'atteignaient pas. Ni les nuages, ni le vent, ni la pluie… Elle aurait oublié leur existence si elle ne les avait pas matérialisés à ses côtés d'un tracé du bout de l'ongle.

Condamné à une solitude immortelle, on arrête de penser pour que la peine s'éloigne, on arrête de bouger pour ne plus souffrir, on devient statue pour avoir l'illusion du repos éternel. Cependant, Selenia avait ce défaut sans lequel le désespoir n'existerait pas : elle réfléchissait trop. Ses souvenirs étaient ses dernières ancres l'empêchant d'être emportée vers une mer infinie et plate. Elle voulait encore sentir les remous de la vie, chercher les détails infimes qui font que chaque seconde est différente de la précédente, apprécier le lever du soleil chaque matin ; elle refusait de rester insensible à la magie de la nuit, de ne plus comprendre le sens du « temps qui s'écoule », elle refusait d'oublier.

Le jumeau dévastateur du désespoir lui donnait une raison d'attendre patiemment ; l'espoir lui soufflait que toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait étaient en vie, ils ne l'oublieraient pas et seraient toujours à ses côtés.

Elle avança du plus que ses chaînes le lui permettaient et tendit la main. L'or du couchant se déposa sur sa peau blanchie par l'ombre. Elle ferma les yeux afin que son esprit entier soit baigné dans cette chaleur. Des frissons chaud envahirent peu à peu son corps. Il lui sembla bientôt sentir une main tiède contre sa joue. Elle souleva une paupière.

Sa voix s'éveilla après deux ans de silence.

« - Kenren ! »

…

« - Ritôten l'a remarqué… ?

_« - _Oui. Ça ne présage rien de bon. Il vaudrait mieux les empêcher de se voir.

_« - _De toute façon, ça m'énerve qu'il sorte tout le temps.

_« - _Il n'y a pas que ça.

« - … ?

« - Vous le savez. Nataku a une durée de vie très limitée. Une rumeur court dans les hautes sphères que Son Gokû prendrait son titre de dieu de la Guerre.

« - Tch ! Le singe ? Pourquoi voudraient-ils d'un animal qui saute partout ?

« - Ses yeux…

« - Je vois. Ils confient le sale boulot aux « aberrations ».

« - Mais si Gokû prend la place de Nataku, le poste de Ritôten à la tête de l'armée n'a plus aucun sens…

« - Et… ?

« - Ritôten a ordonné à Nataku de le tuer.

« - Nand… ! »

Tenpo fit signe à Konzen de se taire. Il y avait eu un cliquetis de pas entravés par des chaînes.

« - Il nous a entendu.

« - Baka saru !

« - J'ai peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. »

Ils se précipitèrent dans le couloir, désert. Gokû était déjà loin.

Il courait sans trop savoir où il allait. Son cerveau d'enfant ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il avait entendu, mais il était sûr d'une chose : Nataku et lui avaient des problèmes.

Il fallait qu'il le voit. Comment était-il possible que Nataku veuille le tuer ? Ce devait être des mensonges. Où le trouver ?

Son instinct le conduisit vers la salle du trône.

Nataku tenait droit son petit corps au milieu de la grande salle. La main dominatrice de son père pesait sur son épaule, plus lourde que jamais.

Brisant le recueillement de la réunion, une petite voix pétillante l'interpella.

« - Nataku ! »

Tous les dieux présents se tournèrent vers la créature qui avait osé interrompre le Tentei. Kenren grimaça. Tenpo et Konzen se faufilèrent jusqu'à lui.

« - Nataku ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le jeune dieu de la guerre ne pouvait pas répondre. Il le regardait presque sans le voir.

Deux mots sifflèrent à ses oreilles :

« - Tue-le… »

Il vacilla.

« - Tue-le ! »

Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui. Ces deux mots résonnaient dans sa tête chassant toute autre pensée. Son cœur protesta, mais l'aura glaciale de son père lui rappela sa seule raison d'être : obéir. Un sabre se matérialisa entre ses doigts crispés.

Tenpo et Kenren bondirent de la foule.

« - Veuillez cesser votre jeu infâme, ordonna Tenpo sur un ton calme masquant difficilement sa colère. »

Kenren ne prit pas la peine de discuter, il se rua sur Ritôten… mais fut repoussé violemment par un éclat d'argent.

Ritôten eût un sourire aussi étincelant que des dagues affûtées.

« - Mon fils ne permettrait pas qu'on lève la main sur son père… »

Tenpo s'était glissé discrètement derrière lui et allait lui porter un coup mais le talent guerrier de Nataku s'interposa et le blessa à l'épaule. Il agissait comme un automate. Un mot de son géniteur et il se tourna vers sa première cible, deux syllabes résonnant toujours plus fort comme un tambourinement obsessionnel « tue-le… tue-le. Tue-le ! TUE-LE ! »

Le prince guerrier ferma les yeux et s'élança sabre en avant.

« - _Omae wa…_

Konzen esquissa un bond hors de la foule, mais trop tard.

…_Gokû… »_

Gokû, tête baissée, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. La pointe mortelle s'était figée à un cheveu de sa gorge. Il leva les yeux sur son ami dont l'expression était chargée de questions intérieures. Sa conscience s'était réveillée en entendant le nom de cet enfant, le seul être qui l'avait considéré comme un ami, pas une machine à tuer. Ce même regard doré si chaleureux qui avait donné un sens à sa vie deux ans plus tôt.

Non ! Il ne ferait jamais de mal à une personne si précieuse. Il n'obéirait plus à ce tyran. Il ne serait plus le pantin tueur du Tenkai.

« IIE ! »

À sa grande surprise, Gokû reçut des gouttes de sang sur la peau. La chute du sabre divin sembla durer une éternité et se termina par un rebond à l'écho interminable. Nataku tomba à genoux en tenant son épaule ensanglantée. Son bras droit gisait sur le sol froid, comme épuisé de tenir la poignée.

Ritôten brisa le silence.

« - Cela n'empêchera pas mon fils d'exécuter mes ordres ! Nataku tue cet hérétique ! »

Ces paroles entrèrent comme un typhon dans l'oreille de Gokû qui, interloqué, contemplait le visage tourmenté de douleur de son ami. Une vague noire submergea son être. Un claquement retentit dans la salle, puis un hurlement déchirant.

Ritôten avança, dague à la main, sur Gokû à quatre pattes. Une pulsation freina son geste. Une aura familière se ressentait. L'aberration tourna la tête vers lui. Ses cheveux flottaient autour de son visage. Sa mine enfantine avait disparue. Dans ses iris dorés ne luisaient plus qu'un désir : tuer.

La peur envahit Ritôten, un sentiment d'impuissance qu'il avait déjà connu. Un minuscule sourire, c'est la dernière chose qu'il vit.

Kenren reconnut ce comportement.

« - Tenpo ! Il faut l'arrêter, il va tous nous tuer ! »

Il avait entrepris de mutiler le corps presque mort à coups de griffes et de dents.

Kenren l'écarta d'un coup de poing.

« - Reprends tes esprits baka saru !

_- _Attention, cria Tenpo. »

Le bruit sinistre de la chair tranchée emplit la pièce. Kenren s'assit péniblement en se tenant les côtes. Il jura. Sa blessure était profonde, il n'osait même pas imaginer son état si Tenpo ne…

Son aide de camp ne bougeait plus. La teinte livide de la mort se peignait sur son visage. Kenren le supplia de tenir. Tenpo sourit faiblement avant que son menton ne s'affaisse lourdement sur sa poitrine.

Gokû se léchait les doigts avec un plaisir indescriptible.

Un mouvement de panique agita la foule jusque-là paralysée devant le spectacle. Mais la fureur de Seiten Taisen n'était pas apaisée.

_Du sang, plus de sang…_

Les premiers dieux à atteindre la sortie furent aussi les premiers à goûter la mort. Les colonnes de bois jadis immaculée furent témoin de la faiblesse des immortels face à la destruction incarnée.

Konzen attrapa le poignet de son animal avec colère.

« - YAMERO ! »

Une douleur cinglante lui déchira le buste. Il tituba. Quel était ce froid intense qui s'insinuait sous sa peau ? Il regarda avec stupéfaction les traces rouges tâchant ses mains. Une brume sombre gênait sa vue. Est-ce que c'était ça la mort ?

Gokû était resté paralysé. Le sang du dieu aux cheveux d'or le brûlait. Tout le plaisir du carnage s'était envolé.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent quand Konzen s'effondra sur lui. Il venait de crever le soleil, plongeant son monde dans une obscurité éternelle.

Kenren rampa parmi les cadavres, il lui restait une chose à faire…

…

Les yeux vides de Nataku glissaient sur le paysage de Saika.

Ce village était si paisible. Et pourtant le monde le dégoûtait. Humaine ou yokai, mortelle ou immortelle, chaque destinée menait inévitablement à la destruction. Ou pouvait-on trouver de l'amour au milieu de tant de haine ? Ou trouver l'espoir dans le noir de la solitude ? Une voix lointaine voleta dans les branches.

« _Tant que quelqu'un pensera à toi, tu ne seras jamais seul. »_

Elle n'était plus là, la première à lui apprendre ce qu'était l'affection…

Après que Bosatsu lui ait reconstitué son diadème, Gokû s'était évanoui. Il souffrirait de ses actes en se réveillant, Nataku n'avait pas sacrifié son bras pour que son ami soit hanté pour l'éternité par ses actes. Il lui avait donc bloqué la mémoire. Mais alors il ne se souviendrait plus de lui…

Il sourit amèrement. Plus personne ne pouvait penser à lui. Il était seul.

Jetant un dernier regard à cet endroit où on lui avait promis des retrouvailles, il ferma son esprit à tout jamais.

…

« - Kenren ! »

Selenia frôla ses lèvres bleues du bout des doigts, comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien réel. Le contact était froid. La vie s'échappait lentement de son corps, mais il lui sourit.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Il prit sa main et la pressa contre son cœur, fuyant la souffrance pendant quelques instants.

—


	14. Oniromancy

27 juillet! Sainte Thalie! XD Ca mérite un petit chapitre

Bon, je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait pas assez de méchants yokai qui venaient embêter nos cinq loustics alors voilà! J'écris le chap 15 tissuite (jai eu un éclair d'inspiration cette nuit)

J'espère que ça ne vous déplaira pas trop...

Et n'oubliez pas de me le dire dans une review si vous n'aimez pas ou si y a des trucs pas bien dits ou incompréhensibles, etc...:)

Kisuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Chapter XIV : Oniromancy

« Vous m'avez fait demander ?

« On m'a parlé de ton art…

« Ce n'est pas grand chose…

« J'aimerais te confier une mission.

« C'est un grand honneur. Mais, je n'accepterais que s'il s'agit de personnes intéressantes.

« Connais-tu Genjo Sanzo ?

« Qui ne connaît pas les hauts moines Sanzo ? Les bonzes les plus proches de dieu, dit-on… Un simple humain récitant des prières ne m'intéresse pas. Ça serait tellement facile que ça en serait ennuyeux.

« Celui-là est particulier. Mes assassins sont après lui depuis plusieurs mois et aucun n'en est revenu vivant.

« Ils étaient trop faibles.

« Il n'est pas seul. Trois yokais l'accompagnent et un quatrième a rejoint leur groupe depuis peu.

« Qu'ai-je à y gagner ?

« On m'a dit aussi que tu n'acceptais que les travaux « intéressants ». Ils ont des âmes complexes. Ce sont tous des meurtriers.

« On en trouve partout…

« Ils ont vaincu trois dieux guerriers.

« So desu ne ?

« Et je pense t'intégrer à mon équipe de scientifiques qui travaillent sur la résurrection de l'âme.

« Expérience originale et compliquée…

« Ta réponse ?

« Que dois-je faire ?

« Me ramener le sutra du ciel maléfique. Leurs vies ne m'intéressent pas, fais en ce qu'il te plaira.

« C'est comme si c'était fait, dame Gyokumen. »

…

« - C'est étrangement calme en ce moment, constata Hakkai.

_- _Tant mieux, lâcha Sanzo en allumant une cigarette.

_- _Bah, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, dit Gojyo. Ils veulent toujours les sutras. Ils finiront bien par nous tomber dessus un jour.

_- _En attendant, bailla Selenia, c'est pas mon p'tit Kokû qui va stresser.

_- _Rzzzzz… waah des Nikumans…

_- _Baka saru, s'exclama Gojyo. Même en pionçant, il pense qu'à la bouffe ! En plus il met de la bave partout, c'est dégueu !

_- _S'il dort dans son assiette, commenta Hakkai, c'est que c'est l'heure d'aller au lit.

_- _Zannen, râla Gojyo. J'vais encore passer la nuit tout seul. Nini…

_- _Non, coupa-t-elle. J'suis fatiguée.

_- _Ero kappa, grommela Sanzo.

_- _Bon ! Bonne nuit !

Hakkai se leva et quitta la table. Sanzo le suivit. Selenia jeta un regard endormi vers le hanyo.

_- _Tu vas devoir porter Kokû, on dirait.

_- _Quoi ! Jamais de la vie ! Oy saru ! Les animaux, ça dort pas sur les tables !

_- _T'es pas gentil, le réprimanda mollement Selenia.

_- _Gnkoi ? Déjà l'heure du p'tit dèj' ?

_- _Rah, laisse tomber ! »

Gojyo rejoignit sa chambre. En soupirant, Selenia alla secouer gentiment son petit frère et le traîna hors de la salle à manger.

…

Une fine silhouette brumeuse se tenait devant la porte de l'auberge. L'inconnu frissonna de plaisir.

« Il y a ici de fortes personnalités. »

Il eût un rictus inquiétant.

« Ça promet d'être intéressant. »

Il disparut. Un souffle glacé pénétra dans l'établissement endormi.

…

« Kanan !

« Gôno !

« Kanan ! Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien. Viens ! Le cauchemar est terminé. Rentrons à la maison.

« Non Gôno…

« Hein ?

« Dans ce ventre se trouve l'enfant de ce monstre.

« Kanan !

« Sayonara, Gôno. »

Kanan gisait dans son propre sang. Sa main sans vie serrait encore le couteau. Hakkai était paralysé devant l'horreur de ce spectacle. Le temps s'était arrêté, le monde s'était effondré, quand le cœur de son amante avait cessé de battre.

…

« Quelle tragédie ! Ce pauvre jeune homme a dû beaucoup souffrir à ce moment-là ! Je suis curieux de savoir comment il a pu continuer à vivre après ça… »

Assis en tailleur sur la table de nuit, deux doigts pressés contre la tempe d'Hakkai, l'oniromancien souriait. Pour faire durer le plaisir, il ne chercha pas la suite dans la mémoire de sa victime. Il se repassait sans cesse les images du suicide de Kanan tout en réfléchissant. Hakkai, maintenu endormi par ses pouvoirs, avait le visage crispé de douleur.

« Tu vas pouvoir contempler ta copine pendant que j'irai mettre les autres en condition. Ne bouge pas ! Les épreuves dures rendent les âmes plus consistantes. »

Il bloqua les pensées du jeune homme sur l'image qu'il jugeait la plus atroce, puis il passa à travers le mur.

…

Gojyo rentra en courant dans la maison.

« Maman ! Regarde

« ...

« C'est le fleuriste qui m'a dit de te les donner

« Quelle belle couleur… rouge sang !

« Maman !

« Elles sont laides ! »

Elle jeta le bouquet et, en pleurant, se mit à battre le petit garçon aux cheveux pourpres. Il essayait de se protéger, instinctivement. Mais au fond de lui, il préférait qu'elle le batte plutôt que de la voir pleurer.

Sans le vouloir, il la rendait malheureuse. Il essayait de lui faire plaisir, d'être gentil avec elle. Mais dès qu'elle voyait ses yeux écarlates, elle éclatait en sanglots et le tapait. Et il subissait, jusqu'à ce que son frère intervienne.

…

L'oniromancien caressa la cicatrice de Gojyo.

« Un tabou… Hum »

Il mit un moment à trouver le souvenir qui conviendrait le mieux à ses projets. Il y avait de nombreux souvenirs pratiquement identiques, tous finissant par des coups. Il aimait bien le moment où sa mère lui avait fait la blessure à la joue. Mais il se le réservait pour la fin.

« Désolé, cheveux rouges. Je n'aime pas le sang humain. »

Il enferma le hanyo dans un épisode particulièrement violent de son enfance. Avec l'excitation d'un gamin attendant le marchand de glace, il lévita au-dessus de Gojyo. Celui-ci s'agitait furieusement dans son sommeil. Lorsque du sang commença à couler de son nez et de sa lèvre, l'oniromancien passa à travers le mur.

…

« Kuso !

« Ken…

« Non, lâche-moi.

« Mais…

« Tiens, je veux que tu le donnes à ton futur p'tit copain. J'espère que ce sera moi… »

Il déposa dans sa main un pendentif d'argent.

« Tu ne vas pas mourir !

« T'inquiète pas, on se reverra un jour. Hey ! Les belles femmes ne doivent pas pleurer. Allez sèche tes larmes ! Je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas être triste à cause de moi. D'accord ?

« …

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir te sortir de là… Urgs !

« Ne me laisse pas toute seule !

« Matane !

« Kenren ! »

Elle le regarda s'éloigner péniblement en serrant contre son cœur le collier qu'il lui avait donné. Elle entendit un gémissement, des bruits de pierres qui tombent, puis plus rien. Ses larmes glissèrent le long des barreaux et se mêlèrent à la flaque de sang qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

…

L'oniromancien soupira. Celle-là lui avait demandé plus d'efforts que les deux autres. Pourquoi y a t-il des gens que rien ne déprime ? Il s'en était arrêté à cette séparation. Il n'y avait après que de longues années de solitude. Il s'était attardé sur le Tenkai, par curiosité. Cette mission était fort distrayante.

« 500 ans… Y'en a des événements ! »

La solitude était la pire des tortures pour Selenia. Il l'emprisonna donc 400 ans après la mort de Kenren, car elle était déjà bien rongée par le chagrin et la douleur lancinante des chaînes.

« Je m'occupe du moinillon et je reviens abréger tes souffrances. »

Il passa à travers le mur.

…

« Laissez-moi passer ! Poussez-vous ! Maître Sanzo ! Kôryu !

« …

« Kôryu ! Que s'est-il passé ? Répond-moi !

« …téger.

« Quoi ?

« Je n'ai pas pu le protéger… »

Les larmes de l'enfant diluaient le sang qu'il avait sur les mains. Le sang de son maître, son père. C'était la seule personne qu'il voulait vraiment protéger. Et il avait été tué sous ses yeux.

…

L'oniromancien ricana. Après ce que lui avait dit Gyokumen, il s'attendait à quelque chose de plus compliqué. Comment s'était-elle débrouillée pour ne pas réussir à récupérer son sutra ? En plus d'être un humain, c'était de loin le plus sensible et donc le plus faible des quatre. Sa faiblesse le hantait constamment et il déprimait à la moindre goutte de pluie. Un lâche qui masquait sa faiblesse par la violence, c'était pitoyablement classique.

« Ça me dégoûte presque ! C'est bien les humains ça ! Les autres au moins ont tiré un trait sur leur passé. »

Pour s'amuser, il lui fabriqua un rêve où il se prenait la douche de sa vie.

« Ça te rafraîchira les idées. »

Il se mit à fureter dans la pièce. Il s'empara du sutra, puis fixa le moine d'un air dédaigneux. Il aperçut le revolver anti-yokai sur la table de chevet.

« La vie n'est pas drôle si tout est facile, n'est-ce pas moinillon ? »

Il vérifia que l'arme était chargée, puis lui glissa entre les doigts. Il posa ensuite les mains sur les paupières de Sanzo et dirigea son esprit sur sa fuite du temple, en y rajoutant une voix qui le harcelait. Il sourit.

« C'est une très jolie breloque, et très pratique. Tu l'as dit toi-même, ça te donnera une mort rapide. »

Il le mima en train de se trouer la tempe, puis traversa le mur en ricanant.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la chambre de Gokû. Il dormait profondément et rêvait de boulettes de viande. Il n'aurait même pas besoin de le forcer à rester endormi. L'oniromancien réprima un fou rire.

« Bon ! Je vais finir les trois autres et jouer avec ce gamin… »

Il abandonna son corps dans cette pièce, pour sonder la mémoire de Gokû, et divisa le reste de son âme pour terminer le travail qu'il avait commencé. Faire plusieurs manipulations à distance et simultanément mettrait un peu de piment.

…

Selenia était seule dans sa prison. Elle tenait la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Kenren, elle ne pleurait pas. Mais c'était seulement parce qu'elle était complètement desséchée. Son cœur était meurtri, elle avait été séparée de toutes les personnes à qui elle tenait.

Kenren apparut derrière les barreaux. Il était entouré d'un halo de lumière.

« Selenia…

« Kenren !

« Je ne veux plus te voir souffrir. Je voudrais pouvoir te sortir de là, mais…

Son bras traversa la pierre, ce n'était qu'un fantôme.

« J'en ai assez d'être seule…

« Viens avec moi. Nous vivrons dans un monde où la souffrance, la tristesse et la solitude n'existent pas, où le soleil brille continuellement, on y retrouvera tous ceux que tu aimes, et nous resterons ensemble pour l'éternité.

« …

« Tu n'as qu'une chose à faire et tu seras libre.

« Kenren…

« Rejoins-moi.

« Je ne peux pas.

« Je n'aime pas te voir souffrir. S'il te plaît, ce sera sans douleur.

« Je sais comment faire pour trouver une mort rapide.

« Alors…

« Si je meurs, ces années de souffrance prendront fin.

« Tu me manques. J'aimerais revivre tous ces moments qu'on a passé ensemble.

« Moi aussi…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

« Pourquoi mourir ?

« Hein ?

« Tu m 'as promis qu'on se reverrait. Si j'endure toutes ces années de torture, c'est pour te revoir vivant et Tenpo aussi,… et retrouver mon petit frère.

« On ne peut pas changer le passé, mon corps sera peut-être ressuscité, mais mon âme restera dans l'au-delà.

Il tendit une main vers elle. Bibi se dressa brusquement et émit un sifflement terrifiant.

« Kenren ne me forcerait jamais à me tuer.

« Je ne te force pas à te tuer. J'essaye seulement de mettre fin à ta douleur.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissée souffrir pendant toutes ces années, si c'est pour me dire de mourir ? C'est toi-même qui m'as fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas me gâcher la vie avec des regrets. Tu m'as redonné de l'espoir quand je pensais avoir perdu toute ma joie de vivre.

« Nini !

« La ferme ! Je ne sais pas qui tu es…

« C'est moi ! Keni-chan !

Elle ricana.

« Je n'aime pas qu'on se foute de moi !

Elle brisa ses chaînes et ses barreaux.

« Ton discours aurait pu marcher il n'y a pas si longtemps. Mais tu as oublié un tout petit détail…

« Comment ?

« Non, tu en as oublié quatre : Hakkai ! Gojyo ! Gokû ! et Sanzo ! »

L'oniromancien, sous la forme du fantôme de Kenren, disparut dans un flash.

« Et puis un monde sans nuit étoilée c'est l'enfer… »

Selenia se redressa d'un coup. Elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'elle était assise sur son lit. Ce rêve avait l'air tellement réel. Sa peau était enflammée au niveau des poignets et des chevilles. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir échappé à la mort. Bibi siffla. Elle eu juste le temps d'apercevoir, ou plutôt de sentir, un souffle gelé glisser vers le couloir

…

Gojyo recula. Il ne pouvait faire que ça. Quand son dos rencontra le mur, il leva la tête vers sa mère. Elle lui entailla la joue d'un coup de griffes. Et elle se mit à le rouer de coup. Ça faisait mal, mais les larmes qui coulaient des yeux de sa mère le faisaient souffrir encore plus.

« Si ma mort arrête ses pleurs, je préfère mourir.

« Mourir pour quelqu'un est la meilleure façon de mourir, résonna une petite voix dans sa tête.

« Je ne veux plus la voir pleurer.

« Elle ne pleurera plus jamais.

« Ça me fait mal.

« Tu ne ressentiras plus jamais aucune douleur.

« Mon passé m'a toujours poursuivi.

« Tu ne lui échapperas pas dans ce monde.

_« Un passé auquel on ne peut échapper, ça n'existe pas !_

L'oniromancien reconnu la voix de l'homme qu'il avait enlevé de la scène. Il s'empressa de le faire taire.

« Mes cheveux et mes yeux évoqueront toujours le sang.

_« Baka ! Tu crois que le sang est la seule chose rouge ? »_

Au grand étonnement de l'oniromancien, un autre souvenir de Gojyo s'était infiltré dans le rêve fabriqué.

De peur que de nouveaux souvenirs surgissent, il accéléra le scénario qu'il avait imaginé.

La mère de Gojyo prit un couteau et l'abaissa sur l'enfant.

Il la stoppa et parla avec la voix de Gojyo adulte.

« Le coup du châtiment par le passé, j'ai déjà donné. On me prend vraiment pour un gosse ! »

Il saisit le couteau et tua sa mère.

Il se tenait debout au milieu de sa chambre. Il avait des bleus et des écorchures encore saignantes à plusieurs endroits. Ça ne pouvait pas être un simple cauchemar. Il se rua dans le couloir et heurta une personne de plein fouet.

« Ouch !

« Nini ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

« T'as pas fait un rêve bizarre ? Du genre plus vrai que nature ?

« Toi aussi ?

« Regarde mes poignets ! T'imagines si j'avais rêvé que je mourrais !

« M'en parle pas ! J'me suis fait tabasser !

« C'est louche.

« Et les autres ? »

Ils se précipitèrent chacun dans une des chambres les plus proches.

…

Hakkai marchait péniblement sous la pluie. Il avait sur les mains le sang de mille monstres. Et ça n'avait servi à rien, elle était morte. La douleur dans son cœur était tellement grande qu'il ne sentait plus ses blessures.

Il s'effondra.

« Kanan…

« Arrête de lutter. Si tu te laisses faire tu la rejoindras. Toute la douleur disparaîtra.

« J'accepte n'importe quel châtiment. Même la souffrance éternelle en enfer. »

L'oniromancien se tût. Hakkai n'avait plus aucune volonté de vivre. Il n'avait qu'à le regarder mourir à petit feu. Si l'âme accepte la mort, le corps s'éteint. Mais comment se faisait-il qu'il soit encore en vie s'il s'était laissé mourir ? La réponse ne tarda pas à venir. Le manipulateur de rêves se matérialisa dans le souvenir pour empêcher Gojyo d'approcher. Il affectionnait cette technique, car elle lui donnait l'impression de changer le passé.

Il apparut devant le hanyo. Mais il se passa une chose qu'il n'avait pas prévue.

« - Alors c'est toi qui squatte les pensées des gens ?

« - Hein ?

« - Ton tour de passe-passe a raté. Tu manque d'originalité.

« - Comment…

« - J'aime pas ta gueule ! »

Il lui donna un coup de poing dans l'estomac. L'oniromancien se volatilisa.

« _Pas très résistant _»

Il se pencha sur Hakkai.

« - Oy ! Réveille-toi ! J't'ai déjà sauvé la vie. J'ai pas l'intention de tout recommencer. Ça sert à rien de revivre le passé.

Hakkai leva les yeux.

« - Gojyo ?

« - Si t'as envie de tout revivre, fais comme tu veux. De toute façon tu meurs pas après.

« - Que … ?

Gojyo lui tendit le bras.

« - Tu moisi ici ou tu t'amènes ? »

Hakkai attrapa sa main et son ami l'aida à se lever.

Il jeta des regards étonnés autour de lui. Sa chambre avait remplacé la forêt. Sa cicatrice au ventre le brûlait plus que jamais.

« - Merci, finit-il par dire. Ce type ne me plaît pas du tout. Il est dangereux. Il est arrivé à faire ressurgir des sentiments que je pensais enfouis loin derrière moi.

_- _Mais il nous sous-estime trop.

_- _Les autres vont bien ?

_- _On est trois réveillés, pour l'instant. »

…

Quand Selenia entra, elle trouva Sanzo debout à côté de son lit, le regard vague, sans vie, le canon de son revolver plaqué sous la mâchoire.

Elle se précipita sur lui.

« Sanzo ! »

Le petit garçon se tenait la tête.

« Urusei ! Damare ! Urusaaaaiiii !

« C'est ta faute s'il est mort. C'est ta faiblesse qui l'a conduit à sa perte.

« Tais-toi !

« Tu peux fuir, rien ne lavera le sang que tu as sur les mains.

« Yamero !

« Tu es un lâche ! Tu ne mérites pas de vivre !

Le petit garçon tomba à genoux en pleurant. Il était tout seul au milieu des ténèbres.

« Maître…

« Ça ne sert à rien de l'appeler. Il est mort. Tu es seul. Et tu le resteras jusqu'à la fin de ta misérable à vie.

« Ça suffit…

Il pressa le revolver contre sa tempe.

Une autre voix l'appela.

« Ne fais pas ça !

« Je n'ai pas pu le protéger… Je préfère mourir qu'être seul encore une fois.

« Tu n'es pas seul ! Tant qu'il y aura des gens qui croient en toi, tu ne seras jamais seul !

« Personne ne pense à toi, repris la première voix. Tu n'as aucun ami !

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Hakkai et Gojyo ne t'ont jamais trahi. Et pense à Gokû ! Il a besoin de toi, il a besoin de son soleil !

« Ne l'écoute pas !

« Et moi, je pense à toi chaque seconde de ma vie. Et même après ma mort, je resterai toujours à tes côtés. Tu ne seras jamais seul !

« Ce monde t'a abandonné. Il a détruit tout ce que tu avais et continuera à te gâcher la vie. Regarde autour de toi ! Il n'y a rien que des ombres… »

Il ne l'écoutait plus. C'est vrai qu'il était entouré d'un épais brouillard noir, mais en face de lui brillait une lumière de plus en plus éclatante. Ça ressemblait à la pleine lune. Il tendit le bras.

Sanzo cligna des paupières. Il avait la main appuyée sur le cœur de Selenia. Il battait à toute vitesse. Elle était pâle comme un linge, à genoux devant lui. Elle lui adressa un sourire soulagé. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait, mais il était sûr d'une chose : une fois de plus, elle avait éclairé son âme.

…

L'oniromancien se baladait dans l'esprit de Gokû. Il était fort dépité. Contrairement à ses compagnons, à aucun moment de sa vie, le yokai n'avait souhaité la mort. Il avait bien été désespéré à en perdre la raison quand Sanzo avait frôlé la mort, mais la force du prince du ciel pur ne l'inspirait pas.

Il explora de fond en comble les souvenirs du jeune garçon. Il finit par tomber sur une porte secrète, enfouie dans son passé. Cette découverte lui redonna espoir. Il saisit la poignée. La porte était verrouillée. Il força un peu plus, mais elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Elle avait l'air très solide. Il avait déjà rencontré ce genre d'obstacle auparavant. Jamais aucun barrage ne l'avait empêché de parvenir à ses fins. Il rappela en lui les morceaux de son âme qu'il avait envoyés vers les autres, rassembla toute son énergie et sa concentration, et enfonça la porte. Elle résista quelques secondes, puis céda.

Il déboucha dans les mémoires du Tenkai. C'était déjà un peu plus intéressant, mais pitoyablement joyeux. Cependant il s'y trouvait de nombreuses personnes qu'il n'avait pas vus dans les souvenirs récents. Et puis, si on avait bloqué sa mémoire, il devait y avoir une raison, sans doute tragique.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il découvrit une zone sombre, voire ténébreuse. Il sourit. Il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Plus il avançait, plus il sentait un désespoir profond vibrer dans l'esprit de Gokû. Alors qu'il allait étudier ce trésor, une voix jeune mais étrangement imposante l'interpella.

« Eh ! Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

—


	15. Recovered Memories

Coucou! Ceci est surement le dernier chapitre pr les vacances d'été, a partir de ce soir je n'ai plus mon ordi TT sniourfl J'aurais du temps pr cogiter les chap 16 et 17, j'espère :)

Je voudrais faire plein de gros bisous à Meuhmeuh qui m'a commenté ce chapitre... Ça m'a remonté le moral d'un coup! XD J'espère que vous aussi serez fan de "wouchwouch la mouche"... ;)

Un méga bibi à Seilin, ta review m'a bien fait rigoler XD et félicitations tu avais deviné :) (j'aurais aimé te répondre par mail...)

Un autre kiss à Meuhmeuh sans qui ce chapitre 15 n'aurait vu le jour que dans des siècles et pas avec le même contenu... Je l'ai écrit tte seule comme une grande mais c'est en lui parlant que j'ai eu l'éclair d'inspiration:) que faire de ce mystérieux personnage de la mémoire de Gokû?...

Voila j'ai fini avec ma cérémonie des oscars...

Bonne lecture et laissez une review sur ce que vous pensez de wouchwouch la mouche s'il vous plaît;)

Chapter XV : Recovered memories

« Eh ! Qui est-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

C'était un garçon aux yeux dorés, longs cheveux noirs remontés en chignon, et à la peau très blanche. Il était extrêmement calme, mais on sentait qu'il était fou de rage. Sa petite stature irradiait de puissance.

« - Je te retourne la question ! »

Cette réponse ne lui convint pas. Il sortit un sabre étincelant. Ses yeux pétillaient de rage. L'oniromancien n'eût pas le temps de voir l'arme le transpercer de part en part.

« - Je suis Nataku Taishi. Autrefois, prince des guerriers du paradis céleste. Maintenant, gardien du passé de Son Gokû. »

Il dévisagea avec dégoût le cadavre qui gisait à ses pieds et referma la porte.

…

Selenia, Sanzo, Hakkai et Gojyo déboulèrent dans la chambre de Gokû. L'oniromancien, assis sur la table de nuit, les mains sur la tête de sa proie, était dans une transe profonde. Il ne perçut même pas leur présence.

« - Oy, Hentai , l'appela Sanzo. »

Aucune réaction. Gojyo esquissa un pas en avant avec la ferme intention de faire de la bouillie pour le petit déjeuner. Le manipulateur de rêve eût un sursaut. Un cri étranglé. Jetant un dernier regard terrifié à Gokû, qui dormait toujours profondément, il s'effondra sur le plancher et disparut comme un rêve brisé en mille morceaux.

« - On dirait que notre Gokû a été coriace, observa Hakkai.

_- _Il passe son temps à me voler ce que j'ai dans l'assiette, pesta Gojyo.

_- _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il dort encore ? s'interrogea Selenia.

_- _Les singes ont le sommeil lourd, expliqua le hanyo. »

Cette explication logique ne fut pas totalement approuvée. Selenia secouait Gokû sous le regard impassible de Sanzo. Le jeune yokai avait cessé de ronfler, mais n'ouvrait pas les yeux.

…

Nataku contemplait fixement sa main droite qui serrait le sabre. Il n'avait plus fait usage de ce bras depuis 500 ans. La sensation lui était désagréable. Une mécanique froide, trop artificielle pour lui être familière. D'un geste souple, il fit disparaître l'arme et s'assit dans les méandres noirs du passé. Il allait laisser son esprit vagabonder lorsqu'il décela une nouvelle présence. Pourtant il avait re-verrouillé la porte et elle était toujours fermée. Une ombre discrète l'observait.

« - Qui es-tu ? l'interpella Nataku.

« - Omae wa…

La petite voix le figea.

« - … Gokû. »

L'ex-dieu de la guerre répéta le nom dans un souffle. Les deux anciens amis se fixaient. Des bribes de souvenirs s'assemblaient dans l'esprit de Gokû, des apparitions furtives s'emboîtaient les unes dans les autres.

Il se prit la tête à pleines mains. Il connaissait ce garçon. Derrière la statue, cachés, un marqueur noir, des yeux dorés, un sourire.

« - Nataku ! »

Toutes ses images qui défilaient… Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Des visages tournoyaient, le noyant dans un flot tumultueux qui prit rapidement une teinte écarlate.

Nataku sentit une vive douleur, un battement frénétique dans la tempe. Cinq siècles durant il s'était enfermé ici, afin que son ami ne souffre pas du passé. Et il était là à revivre toutes ces horreurs. Hurlant son nom, il lui tendit les mains.

Gokû étira son bras, mais passa au travers des doigts blanchâtres. Il fit plusieurs tentatives, sans succès. Des filets de sang coulaient sur son corps, le sang des dieux guerriers, de Ritôten, Tenpô, Kenren… Un sang plus brûlant que le feu du soleil goutta sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux et dans un ultime effort saisit la main de Nataku. Il y eût un flash éblouissant.

Gokû se réveilla en hurlant.

…

Bosatsu se redressa dans son fauteuil. Ses phalanges craquèrent, étant restées plusieurs heures à soutenir le menton divin dans la même position. Elle tourna la tête vers le trône à sa droite, là où le corps de Nataku Taishi reposait, tel une marionnette sans âme sur son socle.

Seulement une étincelle était revenue dans ces yeux vides. Le garçon tremblait, respirait par saccades. Il avait réintégré brutalement cette coquille qu'il pensait avoir quitté pour toujours, cette prison de chair où la vie l'avait enfermé. Il contempla avec dégoût son bras droit, la sensation de pantin articulé était plus vive qu'avant. Il l'avait coupé, il en était certain, la douleur cinglante était restée imprimée dans sa mémoire. Comment… ?

« - Je devrais te dire bon retour parmi les vivants, mais ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter. »

Il leva son regard doré incrédule vers la déesse kwannon. Elle avait l'air de s'amuser.

« - Rien n'a changé, cracha-t-il. Cet endroit me dégoûte toujours autant ! »

Il bondit sur ses jambes engourdies et tituba loin du bassin aux lotus.

Lorsque Jirôshin arriva et vit le siège vide, il ne put retenir un cri de stupeur. Bosatsu lui décocha un sourire satisfait.

« - Nous voici à un petit épisode divertissant. »

…

Gokû se recula.

Il ne fallait pas qu'ils l'approchent, il était dangereux. Du sang invisible teintait sa vue.

« - Oy saru ! l'interpella Kenren. »

Gokû détourna les yeux et se pressa contre le mur.

« - Non ! ne m'approche pas !

« - Jojo, recule. Gokû qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Il posa sur elle des yeux embués.

« - Onee-chan… Tu avais disparu ! Ils m'ont emmené là-haut avant que je te retrouve ! »

Elle haussa les sourcils. De quoi parlait-il ?

Hakkai s'accroupit à ses côtés.

« - Notre ami manipulateur l'a bouleversé… »

Une expression d'horreur s'empara du visage de Gokû. Il sentit ses griffes entailler la chair. Tenpô lui sourit. Dans un cri, il bondit vers la porte. Une poigne de fer lui retint le bras.

Le regard dur de Konzen le paralysa. Il baissa la tête.

Le silence revint. Sanzo lâcha sa prise.

Aussitôt, Gokû se précipita hors de la chambre. Il courut, du plus vite qu'il le pouvait. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne d'eux. Il était un monstre.

Partir, loin d'ici, où il ne risquerait plus de blesser ceux auxquels il tient, ou de tuer…

Gojyo pesta.

« - Où il est parti encore ?

_- _Reste là ! Il reviendra…

_- _…Parce qu'il n'a nulle autre part où aller, termina Hakkai. Je te trouve bien froid Sanzo.

_- _J'ai pas dit ça, siffla-t-il.

_- _Tu l'as pensé tellement fort…

_- _C'est toi qui est froid, s'étonna Gojyo. Plaisanter alors qu'on a un ouistiti lâché dans la nature.

_- _C'est vrai… Je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas le laisser seul… Mais tu as vu comme notre seule vue le terrorise ? De toute façon, je crois qu'on n'a pas à s'en occuper. »

Une mouche traversa la pièce et sortit par la fenêtre ouverte.

Sanzo alluma une cigarette. Hakkai s'assit sur le lit. Gojyo étouffa un bâillement.

« - Puisque tout le monde se ballade et qu'on ne peut plus dormir sans risquer de se faire trucider… j'vais voir si y'a des jolies filles matinales dans cette ville. Jaa ne ! »

…

Gokû s'était recroquevillé aux pieds d'un arbre, sur une colline éloignée. Il ne voyait plus l'auberge. Mais la ville était encore trop visible derrière son dos. Les genoux repliés contre la poitrine, il se balançait mollement sur ses chevilles.

_Se bercer pour oublier les démons qui nous assaillent…_

Une petite voix prononça son nom.

_« Laisse moi tranquille… »_

Il ne répondit pas.

Nataku s'assit à côté de lui sans un mot. Il observa la lune, fin croissant lumineux dans le ciel clair.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent.

« - Nataku… ?

_- _Hmm ?

_- _Pourquoi ?

_- _Pourquoi quoi ?

_- _Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai tué Tenpo ? Kenren ? Konzen ! Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en souviens que maintenant ? Pourquoi est-ce que je te retrouve au même moment ?

_- _Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres de tes actes, alors j'ai refermé tes souvenirs et je m'y suis enfermé aussi. Ton châtiment était affreux. Imagine ces 500 ans que tu as endurés, imagine si ces souvenirs t'avaient hanté tout ce temps. Ton esprit aurait été réduit en charpie. »

Gokû déglutit péniblement.

« - Mais j'ai fait une erreur. Essayer d'oublier les mauvais moments, d'effacer des souvenirs, c'est impossible. Je n'ai pas pu effacer ces images de ta mémoire, je les ai juste bloqués derrière une porte. Tôt où tard le passé ressurgit et la douleur n'en est que plus vive. Je crois qu'il ne faut pas chercher à oublier, il faut continuer de vivre avec.

_- _Ça ne change rien au fait que j'ai tué…

_- _Tu sais… je ne pense pas qu'ils t'en aient voulu. Leur vie avait été trop longue et ennuyeuse. Comme moi, ils en avaient marre de ce Tenkai et ses dieux poussiéreux, avec autant de réflexions et de sentiments qu'une tombe en ruine. Ton geste a été une délivrance pour eux…

_-_ Mais tu ne comprends pas ! J'ai assassiné Sanzo et les autres ! Et je jubilais de voir leur sang couler ! On aurait du me laisser croupir dans ma montagne…

_-_ Tu t'en veux maintenant, le remord est un des pires châtiments ; tu as été assez puni. Le destin vous a donné une seconde chance, une nouvelle vie, à tous les quatre… Laisse le passé au passé et continue ton voyage. »

Gokû prit une moue boudeuse, Nataku passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« - Dis ! J'ai croupi cinq siècles dans ton esprit, mon corps est tout rouillé ! C'est pas pour que tu te renchaînes toi-même à ton caillou. Tu peux pas me faire ça ! On est potes quand même. »

Cette remarque arracha un sourire à Gokû.

« - Tu viens avec nous ? »

Nataku replongea dans ses réflexions.

« - … Non, souffla-t-il après un moment.

_- _Pourquoi ?

_- _Ce n'est pas mon rôle d'aller vers l'ouest. C'est ton histoire. Et j'ai des démons du passé à chasser moi aussi…

_- _Mais !

_- _Daijobu ! T'inquiètes pas pour moi. Occupes-toi plutôt de ton estomac qui fait un bruit pas possible.

_- _Harahettaaaaa je vais mourir de faim ! Il faut que je mange dès que je me lève… »

Nataku éclata de rire et lui décocha un coup de pied au derrière.

« - Eh !

_- _File ! Y'a un petit dèj' et des amis qui t'attendent.

_- _Je veux pas te laisser seul.

_- _Je t'ai dis que ça allait. Et puis, tant qu'on ne s'oubliera pas, on ne sera jamais vraiment séparés. »

Gokû fixa longuement son ami, pour être sûr de bien retenir chaque détail de ce visage souriant.

« - On se reverra ?

_- _Un jour ou l'autre, répondit Nataku avec un clin d'œil.

_- _Au revoir alors ! »

Il se détourna en maugréant, Sanzo allait lui passer un savon… 

Lorsqu'il eût disparu, l'ex-dieu guerrier s'approcha d'un arbre remplumé de feuilles.

« - Ma super réflexion est bien pratique, constata Selenia du haut de sa branche, on la reprend à toutes les occasions…

_- _On dirait presque que tu n'y crois pas.

_- _Presque… »

Nataku gravit le tronc et s'assit sur une branche mitoyenne.

« - … un lien que la distance ne brise pas… c'est bien, mais rien ne vaut le contact réel.

_- _C'est mieux que rien.

_- _C'est mieux que rien…pfff

_- _Ça redonne l'espoir, et permet de continuer à vivre sans trop de regrets. Moi, elle m'a redonné goût à la vie…

_- _Je suis un génie alors, s'exclama la jeune femme avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. Bénissons cette phrase qui sauve le monde !

_- _Tu peux la prendre comme une utopie, mais les utopies servent à se donner un but à atteindre, une raison de vivre. Je crois qu'elle n'est pas qu'un leurre. On ne s'est pas oublié, même en 500 ans, et on s'est retrouvé.

_- _…c'est vrai… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

_- _Je ne peux pas vivre ici. Je n'appartiens pas à ce monde. Et je ne veux pas vivre dans ce corps usé, artificiel… »

Il contempla sa main droite avec répulsion.

« - Tu vas mourir ?

_- _On peut dire ça comme ça. Quelqu'un « ne m'a pas oublié ». Il faut que j'aille le retrouver… »

Il se laissa tomber au sol. Elle glissa à sa suite et l'entoura de ses bras.

« - Soit heureux dans ta nouvelle vie. »

Il fit quelques pas avant de se retourner en souriant.

« Sayonara »

Il se volatilisa dans l'éclat du soleil levant.

…

Nataku ferma les yeux afin de mieux sentir la caresse du vent sur sa peau. En contrebas, la ville de Saika se réveillait d'une nuit comme les autres.

« - Nataku-sama… »

Il leva la tête en direction du fantôme de Shien, qui lui tendait la main.

« - …rentrons »

Autrefois, il avait repoussé cette main, pourtant la toute première qu'un dieu lui avait tendue.

«_ J'arrive _»

Jetant un dernier regard au Togenkyo, il saisit la main, et ensemble ils rejoignirent leur monde céleste.

…

« - Raah ! »

Jirôshin sursauta.

« - Kanzeon, que vous arrive-t-il ? »

Les lèvres de Bosatsu se tordaient de déception.

« - C'est déjà la fin de l'épisode ! »

Jirôshin se tapa la paume contre le front en soupirant.

La déesse se renfonça dans son fauteuil, s'étira et dévoila son bâillement inimitable.

« - Heureusement que ce n'est pas encore la fin… »

—


	16. Thoughtfulness

C'est la rentrée! Retour de l'inspiration qui était partie en vacances, elle...

A partir de ce chapitre, jusqu'à la fin de cette fic je mettrai des titres de musiques de Saiyuki en titre de chapitre, pour l'ambiance dans laquelle j'écrivais.

Ceci est ze petit chapitre où il ne se passe rien mais... je n'en dis pas plus.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout

Bonne lecture et kisu à tous

Chapter XVI : Thoughtfulness

« - J'ai encore faaaiiiim !

La voix gémissante de Gokû couina derrière une gigantesque pile d'assiettes vides.

_- _Courage Kokû, le prochain repas est dans seulement quatre heures ! »

Selenia comptait mentalement les plats empilés en face d'elle.

« - C'est loooooiiiiiiin !

_- _Damare ! »

Sanzo et Gojyo s'étaient levés en même temps en renversant toute la vaisselle. Un gargouillement résonna sous le tas d'assiettes. Hakkai et Selenia étouffèrent un fou rire.

« - Bon ! Il est temps d'aller faire les courses. Des volontaires ? »

Un silence profond s'installa autour de la table. Selenia avait le bras levé et un très grand sourire aux lèvres.

« - Comme d'habitude, soupira Hakkai. Gokû ? Tu veux accompagner Selenia-chan ?

_- _J'ai trooop faaaaiiiiim !

_- _Bon alors, je…

_- _Non, coupa Selenia. C'est pas juste. Ce sont toujours les mêmes qui y vont !

_- _Pas question que j'y aille, expliqua posément Sanzo.

_- _Si, s'exclama Gojyo. T'y vas jamais !

_- _Toi non plus, répliqua-t-il le revolver orienté vers le hanyo.

_- _Il y est allé une fois, corrigea Hakkai.

_- _L'horreur, gémit l'intéressé. Elle est crevante à s'arrêter à chaque vitrine.

_- _En attendant, c'est toujours moi qu'y m'en occupe et t'es bien content d'avoir quelque chose à manger sur la route. De toute façon c'est le tour de Sanzo.

_- _Haha, deux voix contre le bonze pourri !

_- _Trois, désolé Sanzo.

_- _Quatre ! Je veux quatre nikumans ! »

Le moine fusilla ses compagnons du regard. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais n'eût pas le temps de râler.

« - Allez Sanzo-sama, on se bouge ! »

Selenia le traîna de force à l'extérieur.

BANG ! La porte claqua.

BANG ! Un coup de feu retentit, suivi d'éclats de voix.

Gojyo esquissa une grimace machiavélique.

« - Lequel des deux va le plus énerver l'autre ?

_- _Ne sourit pas comme ça, conseilla Hakkai. Tu sais très bien qui Selenia va forcer à aller avec elle la prochaine fois… »

…

Une petite flammèche jaillit du briquet pour allumer la cigarette de Sanzo, qui marchait dans le centre-ville ensoleillé. Les habitants étaient tous dehors, conversant gaiement. Aucune présence hostile ne perturbait les lieux. Cette ville semblait épargnée des troubles causés par la folie des yokais. Ce calme ne déplaisait pas au moine.

Mais quelque chose le faisait bouillir de l'intérieur. Un grondement sourd lui échappa :

« - T'as fini de te moucher sur les vitrines ! »

Selenia décolla son nez de la vitrine d'un antiquaire.

« - J'exerce mon ouverture d'esprit, expliqua-t-elle avec un air hautain.

_- _T'es pas obligée de t'écraser comme une pauvre mouche sur les vitres et faire des grimaces débiles aux vendeurs ! »

Elle prit une expression offusquée, puis partit vers une boutique vestimentaire en marmonnant un « coincé ». La cigarette se consuma en quelques secondes. Sanzo jeta violemment le mégot à ses pieds et tempêta vers la jeune femme qui faisait essayer des tenues à son reflet. Il lui saisit le bras et la tira en arrière.

« - J'ai pas que ça à faire ! Alors arrête tes c… »

Elle étouffa la fin avec ses doigts. Un sourire railleur s'étira sur son visage.

« - Toi qui n'aimes pas te donner en spectacle, tu attires encore plus l'attention que moi : un bonze qui débite des gros mots… »

Il claqua sa main, libérant sa bouche, puis s'éloigna, vers n'importe quelle boutique mais loin.

« - Boulet… »

Selenia chuchota à des passants curieux de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il ne mordait pas souvent, puis, apercevant l'éclat argenté d'une arme à feu, elle trottina à la suite de Sanzo.

« - Tiens ! tu me suis maintenant, s'étonna-t-il.

_- _Ba oui. C'est toi qu'as les sous…, expliqua-t-elle. »

Elle lui arrangea une mèche derrière l'oreille. Cette sensation l'interrompit, alors qu'il allait faire un commentaire désobligeant. Au lieu de ça , il s'écarta en silence et entra dans un magasin.

…

« - Toi et la galanterie ça fait deux, critiqua Selenia. »

En guise de réponse, Sanzo plongea la main dans son sac plastique et en sortit une petite boîte cartonnée toute neuve. Un râle surgit de derrière deux énormes sacs en papier. Le vent poussait la fumée vers l'arrière.

« - Pourris-toi les poumons, mais laisse les miens tranquille ! »

Selenia pressa le pas, doubla le moine et tourna au coin de la rue.

Un certain nombre de minutes plus tard, Sanzo perdit patience.

« - On va tourner en rond encore longtemps ?

_- _Si tu te concentrais sur le chemin plutôt que sur ta clope…

_- _En tout cas j'ai eu un superbe aperçu de ton « intuition féminine ».

_- _Tiens par là, c'est un raccourci. »

Elle passa les petits murs d'un parc, les graviers des allées crissèrent sous ses pas. En levant les yeux au ciel, Sanzo atteignit l'endroit où elle avait posé ses sacs, aux pieds d'un gigantesque prunier couvert de fleurs blanches.

« - Si dans trente secondes tu n'es pas descendue, je met le feu à l'arbre, prévint Sanzo en sortant son briquet. »

Deux longues couettes brunes tombèrent des ramures, suivies d'une tête à l'envers.

« - Tu pollues la nature avec tes trucs ! »

Selenia afficha une moue accusatrice, les bras croisés, en cochon pendu sur une branche. Sanzo fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. La jeune femme lui chipa donc sa cigarette et aspira une bouffée qu'elle lui recracha à la figure aussitôt. Le moine se recula en grimaçant.

« - Tu vois que c'est désagréable, toussa Selenia. »

Il lui reprit le mégot, le jeta puis s'assit contre le tronc.

« - Mes trente secondes sont passées , demanda Selenia en se balançant sur son perchoir.

_- _Amuse-toi saru, soupira-t-il. Au point où on en est… »

Elle se mit à siffler comme un serpent, son bracelet s'anima. Bibi s'étira jusqu'à chatouiller le nez de Sanzo.

« - Qu'essssssssssque tu fais Sssanzo-sssama, siffla Selenia. »

Il avait sorti de ses achats une pochette pleine de feuilles de papier orange et commençait de marquer des plis.

« - Un des rares enseignements de mon maître. »

Les mains de Selenia se refermèrent sur la branche, permettant au serpent d'y grimper. Une cabriole plus tard, elle observait avec curiosité la formation d'un avion en papier.

« - Donne donne donne, je le lance. »

L'avion plana quelques secondes avant de s'accrocher aux branches basses. Elle saisit une feuille.

« - Apprends-moi. »

Sanzo transmis son savoir à son élève. Le pliage était ressemblant, quoique peu symétrique. Après le décollage, au lieu de partir en avant, l'avion vira vers le haut et s'écrasa dans l'herbe. Sanzo ramassa l'engin.

« - Snif…

_- _Tu as fait une aile de travers, c'est normal qu'il n'aille pas droit.

_- _Pourtant j'ai fait comme t'as dit.

_- _Mais tu t'es trop précipitée. »

Il arrangea le défaut et retenta un lancer. La petite forme orange vola au loin, guidée par la brise.

Des raies nuageuses tourbillonnaient autour du soleil, laissant de longues traînées blanches dans le ciel bleu, avant de fondre sur l'astre, qui n'était plus qu'une tâche lumineuse informe, entraînée dans les profondeurs ocres de l'horizon.

Sanzo fut arraché de sa contemplation lorsque des bras lui entourèrent la taille. Selenia reposa sa tête contre son dos pendant que ses doigts trituraient machinalement la robe de bonze. Il n'était pas redescendu sur terre finalement. Elle volait, loin dans le ciel, sur un petit avion de papier.

…

Devant la porte de l'auberge, Sanzo lâcha la main de Selenia.

« - Tu vois, avant que tu ne prennes les directions, on était juste au bout de cette rue !

_- _Bah ! Dis-toi que tu as fait de l'exercice. C'est bon pour la santé : trente minutes de marche par jour et…

_- _On a fait plus de trente minutes.

_- _Nia nia nia…

_- _Tiens reprends ton sac.

_- _Évidemment, c'était trop beau… »

Gojyo apparut dans le couloir.

« - Enfin ! Y'a un singe qui crève de faim sur le plancher. Alors tu t'es bien amusé Sanzo-sama ? »

L'intéressé lui fourra un paquet de cigarettes dans les mains.

« - Ce qui m'amuse c'est que c'est ton tour la prochaine fois, lui siffla-t-il à l'oreille. »

…

Le soleil avait disparu. Les nuages s'étaient dispersés. Le ciel retrouva son calme sous le règne de la lune décroissante.

Un coup de vent agita les ramures immaculées d'un grand prunier, libérant un pliage de papier orange, qui flotta un moment, avant de tomber plus loin aux côtés du deuxième.

—


	17. The chaotic ground

#Thalie en tenue d'explorateuse apparait de sous une pile de papiers et bouquins# J'ai trop de truc a faire! snif snif

Mais bonne nouvelle! les derniers chapitres de cette fic sont bouclés!

Je suis impatiente d'avoir vos réactions... je trouve que l'ambiance a beaucoup évolué (en bien ou en mal a vous d'en juger ;) )

Je vais attaquer une nouvelle fic saiyuki consacrée a Gojyo (je l'ai peut-être déjà dit... j'oublie tout) pour ma Mellyna préférée. Avez-vous des suggestions pour un prénom féminin? J'avoue que je ne suis pas inspirée...

Jespère que ça vous plaira...

Bonne lecture!

Chapter XVII : The chaotic ground

Ciel humide.

Un coup de feu.

Battements d'ailes précipités.

Sous la voûte des arbres, le tonnerre.

Sanzo se retourna sur son siège, reposant ses coudes sur le pare-brise pour mieux s'arracher les cheveux. Gojyo ôta les mains de sa tête.

« - Qui c'est qui a fait du bruit ? Qui c'est qui a attiré l'attention ? Ey, Sanzo-sama ?

_- _Ferme-la et crève ! »

La jeep était encerclée de dizaines, peut-être des centaines, de yokai.

Deux têtes brunes apparurent par-dessus le rebord de l'arrière.

« - …faaaaaaaim…

_- _…fatiguééééééééééee… »

Hakkai arborait un sourire figé.

« - Maaa maaa…

_- _Allez le singe ! Exercice ! »

D'un coup de pied au derrière, Gojyo envoya un Gokû comateux s'écraser à terre. Ce fut le gong de départ des hostilités.

Seule Selenia ne participait pas à l'agitation. Affalée sur son siège, elle voyait des formes passer au-dessus à contre-jour. Elle pensait être victime de ce que l'on appelle une crise de flemme.

Une des formes sombres l'approcha de trop près et repartit aussitôt suite à un coup de pied motivé. La jeune femme se mordit le poing pour étouffer un cri, il lui semblait que sa tête était coincée dans un étau qui se resserrait. Elle mit quelques secondes de trop à apercevoir une ombre qui grandissait dans son dos. Lorsqu'elle se tourna, le yokai s'affala à moitié sur elle, une balle dans la nuque. Elle croisa le regard foudroyant de Sanzo et aurait juré qu'il marmonnait « boulet ».

Ses yeux retombèrent sur le cadavre qui se désintégra après un dernier soubresaut. Un éclair brûlant la traversa de haut en bas. Les yokais l'avaient repérée comme point faible. Sa lenteur de réaction fut compensée par les chaînes du Shakujo.

_« …grande faiblesse… » _

La voix résonna au-dessus du tumulte. Selenia se laissa tomber à terre, faillit ne pas tenir sur ses jambes, et courut le plus loin possible, hors du sentier. Elle avait l'impression de courir avec de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, et l'eau montait. Elle était presque en apnée, quelque chose lui obstruait la gorge ; une petite bête en feu lui torturait le ventre et voulait remonter à l'air libre…

…

« - Tu cours vite Hakkai ! Ah tiens voilà la… ooo »

Gojyo grimaça. Gokû ouvrit de grands yeux.

« - Pourtant on a rien mangé… »

Selenia entendit à peine les gargouillis qui suivirent. Les voix étaient étouffées par un interminable sifflement. Penser lui faisait mal alors elle laissait le blanc l'envahir. Elle avait juste conscience de ne pas être à terre, un bras entourant un tronc d'arbre pour retenir le reste.

_Besoin d'être loin, là où personne ne la verrait allongée face contre terre…_

…

Assise sur un toit, cachée sous une couverture, Selenia regardait le vague.

Le paysage avait une drôle d'allure, comme si l'humidité avait rendu les couleurs plus vives et fait baver les contours. Derrière, le soleil crachait du doré, mais devant, un gros mur de nuages allait le forcer à se coucher plus tôt.

Une tête à l'envers, précédée de longs cheveux rouges, tomba sous les yeux de la jeune femme.

« - Zombie-Nini a laissé traîner son corps...Intéressant… »

Selenia laissa tomber sa tête de manière à ce qu'elle tape le front de Gojyo.

« - Ouille ! Ça a sonné creux, c'était toi ou moi ?

_- _Ça devait être moi, la tienne est pleine d'idées perverses… »

Le hanyo se redressa un peu, en restant appuyé sur les épaules emmitouflées.

« - Tu devrais enlever cette couverture de ta tête, ça ne te va pas de ressembler à une vieille bonne sœur. »

Elle s'exécuta, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« - C'était au cas où le ciel me tombe sur la tête.

_- _Ça va faire du bruit quand ça va claquer, on dirait l'étage d'en-dessous : les gros nuages gris de fumée de Sanzo mélangés avec les nuages noirs qu'il rumine.

_- _Que de poésie…

_- _Eeeet oui, et aucune jolie fille dans les parages, susceptibles d'être charmées …

_- _Pôôôôvre Jojo… Si t'arrives pas à t'en trouver tout seul, il va falloir que je t'aide.

_- _Non merci, ça ne me dit rien une relation avec un coucher de soleil.

_- _Tu as bien tort, le soleil est un très bon amant… »

Gojyo lui plaqua la main sur le front.

« - Tu devrais aller te recoucher tu nous dit des trucs de plus en plus débiles ! »

_- _Et pour guérir la débilité, rien ne vaut une pomme ! déboula Gokû. »

Il agita une pomme entamée devant les deux autres.

« - Ça guirrie le cerveau, a dit madame l'aubergiste.

- Ça _irrigue_, ouistiti ! »

Selenia planta ses dents dans le fruit. Gokû ne réagit pas tout de suite.

« - Hum… Je te la laisse pour cette fois. »

Et il sortit une deuxième pomme de sa poche.

Un souffle de vent froid vint combler le silence.

« - Je sais pas combien de temps tu comptes rester ici, mais moi je rentre.

_- _Ouaich, j'echpère que le repas chra bientôt prêt, mâchonna Gokû en projetant des petits bouts de pomme.

_- _mmm j'arrive…

_- _Ça, saru, ça veut dire que si on l'attend on va passer la nuit dehors.

_- _Ah non ! Je veux pas rater le dîner ! »

La jeune femme se retrouva seule, à croquer sa pomme. Le ciel s'obscurcissait et pourtant il était encore tôt.

Le cliquetis d'un briquet se fit entendre.

« - Il n'y a pas assez de nuages comme ça, alors tu vas en souffler d'autres ? »

Pour toute réponse, une odeur amère flotta vers elle.

Pendant quelques minutes, l'on entendait que les branches des arbres qui battaient l'air.

« - Il vaudrait mieux que les nuages se contiennent et partent déverser leur pluie ailleurs, non ?

_- _Ou qu'il pleuve tout de suite, qu'on en finisse, de toute façon un boulet nous retient ici jusqu'à demain au moins… Et le boulet ferait mieux de rentrer parce que j'ai pas l'intention de l'attendre s'il a la crève. »

Sanzo s'en retourna vers le bord par où il était monté.

« - Attend…

_- _Quoi »

Une petite série de reniflements émana de sous la couverture.

« - snif snif…

_- …_¬¬

_- _J'arrive pas à redescendre… bouhou.

_- _Omae wo korosu… »

Le passage par la fenêtre fut délicat. Selenia jouait la poupée de chiffon et la couverture n'aidait pas. Finalement les deux acrobates posèrent le pied sur le sol de l'auberge.

Sanzo toisa la jeune femme qui lui renvoya une moue piteuse. Puis elle l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue avant de regagner sa chambre. Il sentait encore une empreinte après que la porte se fut refermée.

…

Une ombre se faufila sans un bruit dans la chambre obscure et progressa vers le moine endormi. Au-dehors, l'ondée murmurait une complainte inintelligible.

Un léger froissement de tissu et de métal se trahit alors que l'ombre avait dépassé la moitié du chemin. Elle s'arrêta, un canon de revolver plaqué contre sa tempe.

« - Bravo pour la discrétion, mais on peut te sentir à trois kilomètres.

_-_ Désolée de ne pas puer l'humain. »

Sanzo s'empara d'un poignet fin et s'amusa à faire glisser le canon le long de la joue opposée.

Un serpent siffla et rampa jusqu'à son cou, s'enroula autour de sa gorge, une langue fourchue vibra sous son nez.

« - Dis lui de partir, chuchota Sanzo sur un ton menaçant. »

Il y eût un choc sourd sur le plancher qui se termina par le tintement d'un bracelet qui roule.

« - Tu veux me tuer ? »

Il ne répondit pas, mais rangea son arme et passa ses doigts autour du cou de la yokai, ses ongles tremblant d'envie de se planter dans sa peau. Puis il remonta sa main jusqu'à lui couvrir la bouche et l'embrassa dans le creux de la nuque.

Elle se laissait faire, laissait le venin se diffuser, laissait le courant brûlant envahir ses membres. Elle attendait, qu'il veuille bien l'achever.

Soudain, il tira sur son poignet pour qu'elle se retourne, la saisit par la hanche pour mieux l'attirer contre lui. Elle passa les bras autour de son cou. Ils se serraient toujours plus fort, chacun aspirant le souffle vital de l'autre. Ils maudissaient leur corps solide, qui les empêchait de se fondre l'un dans l'autre.

Un éclair illumina furtivement la pièce. Ils eurent juste le temps d'apercevoir la couleur de leurs regards, pour la dernière fois… avant l'abandon…

Et dehors l'orage éclata...

—


	18. Invisible Future

_Le bonheur humain n'est qu'une succession de désirs, que l'on satisfait parfois, et qui sont suivis de nouveaux désirs, toujours, inlassablement. _

_Si tous nos désirs étaient satisfaits, éternellement, nous nous ennuierions sans doute. _

_L'Homme a besoin de changement. _

_L'Homme ne peut cesser de s'interroger. _

_L'auteur aussi, surtout à ce sujet : « quel est le rapport entre ceci et ce chapitre ? ». _

_L'auteur est passionnée par ses cours de philo…_

  
Chapter XVIII : Invisible future

La nuit était déjà bien avancée. Tout le monde dormait paisiblement. Seul le grondement sourd des éclairs au loin perturbait le silence.

Soudain, Hakuryu dressa la tête et poussa un petit cri.

« Que se passe-t-il , demanda Hakkai, réveillé en sursaut. »

Le petit dragon ne bougea pas. Il regardait en direction de la porte. Hakkai se tourna alors de ce côté. Il fallut un petit moment pour que ses yeux discernent les contours de la silhouette tapie dans l'ombre.

La lueur éphémère de la foudre illumina le mur.

« Selenia-chan ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle était adossée à la porte, tête baissée. Elle pleurait sans bruit. Il se leva et s'avança vers elle.

« Selenia-chan, est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle s'essuya les yeux du revers de la main et fit « oui » de la tête en s'efforçant de sourire.

« - Hakkai… »

…

Goku serra la lettre dans ses mains en tremblant. Des grosses larmes naissaient aux bords de ses grands yeux dorés. Il s'était réveillé en pensant être accueilli au petit-déjeuner par le sourire de sa sœur, passer une journée normale où ils embêteraient le kappa pervers et s'endormir après qu'elle l'aie pris dans ses bras comme un petit bébé.

Pourquoi elle part ? Elle nous aime plus ? On l'a encore forcée à aller au paradis céleste ? Elle est retournée dans sa prison ? Non, elle n'aurait pas laissé de mot.

« Onee-chan ? »

Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte en reniflant.

…

Gojyo fit une boule avec le papier et le jeta contre le mur. Il s'habilla en grognant, puis ramassa la boulette, la déplia, la relut, la plia soigneusement et la rangea dans sa poche.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Elle en a marre de ce interminable avec le bonze grincheux en fond sonore ? Elle a rencontré un gars et elle est partie avec ? Non, c'est pas son genre.

« Nini ? »

Il alla dans le couloir en pensant aux journées ennuyeuses dans la jeep, une place vide entre lui et le saru.

…

« Cher Hakkai,

Encore pardon de t'avoir réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit.

…»

Hakkai replia la lettre en souriant.

« Et bien, Hakuryu, nous voilà de nouveau entre hommes. Ça va faire drôle… »

Il sortit de sa chambre, suivi du petit dragon.

…

Il faisait encore nuit noire. Réveillé par les coups d'une branche contre la vitre, Sanzo se redressa en grommelant. Depuis plusieurs semaines, la pluie lui était moins pénible. Mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Il était seul dans la chambre. Selenia avait déjà dû regagner la sienne. L'odeur de fleurs de cerisier embaumait encore l'air. Un flacon était ouvert sur sa table de chevet. Il respira le parfum avant de le reboucher.

Il aperçut un avion en papier à l'endroit où la jeune femme avait dormi. Il esquissa un sourire amusé. Elle n'arrivait décidément pas à faire un pliage symétrique, il y avait toujours une aile tordue. Cette fois-ci, l'aile en question était particulièrement déformée. Il l'attrapa. Il était étrangement lourd. Il déplia l'origami. Une chaîne avec un pendentif représentant l'idéogramme de l'amour tomba sur ses genoux. Une lettre était rédigée sur le papier orange, d'une écriture maladroite.

« Sanzo,… »

…

« - …

_- _…

_- _… »

Gojyo et Gokû contemplaient leurs chaussures. Hakkai sourit faiblement.

« - Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien…

_- _Pourquoi elle est partie, alors, s'énerva Gojyo.

_- _Pourquoi elle nous a pas dit pourquoi elle partait, couina Gokû.

_- _…

_- _C'est louche, s'exclama Gojyo. Moi je pense qu'elle a été enlevée…

_- _Elle n'aurait pas eu le temps d'écrire une lettre à chacun, fit remarquer Hakkai.

_- _… ou forcée à partir. Mais qu'est-ce que t'as Hakkai ? On dirait que ça ne t'inquiète pas du tout ! Tu t'en fiches !

_- _Mais non…

_- _Alors pourquoi tu fais tout pour qu'on ne s'en préoccupe pas ? Arrête de faire comme si de rien n'était !

Il attrapa Hakkai par le col.

_- _Tu caches quelque chose ! »

Son ami plongea ses yeux verts impassibles dans les siens. Gojyo le relâcha.

« - Raah Kuso !

_- _Je te comprends. Ça va faire un grand vide. »

Ils regardèrent Gokû qui relisait silencieusement sa lettre sur le lit de sa soeur. La chambre était parfaitement en ordre, comme si elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Gojyo soupira et marcha vers le couloir.

« - En tout cas, un boulet de moins, Sanzo va être cont… »

Il se figea. Sanzo arrivait du hall d'entrée de l'auberge. Les trois autres le dévisagèrent avec une expression hébétée. Le haut de sa robe de moine pendait lamentablement sous ses hanches. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os. Ses doigts étaient rougis par le froid. Des mèches blondes dégoulinantes étaient collées à son visage livide. Ses lèvres bleuies tremblaient. Son corps tout entier tremblait, comme une feuille prise dans un typhon. Il semblait dépenser toute son énergie pour serrer son poing et ses dents. Il posa sur ses compagnons un regard chargé de haine et de souffrance.

« - San… »

Il écarta brusquement Gokû et claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière lui.

Il respirait lourdement. Le collier de son amante glissa imperceptiblement dans sa main. Il n'avait plus la force de faire le moindre mouvement. Le simple fait de garder les yeux ouverts lui coûtait un effort considérable. Cette maudite pluie lui avait tout enlevé, son maître, maintenant Selenia, mais elle ne voulait pas de lui. Il avait voulu s'y noyer, mais elle semblait préférer prendre la vie des autres plutôt que la sienne.

Il laissa le froid l'envahir et sombra dans les ténèbres.

…

Une terre désolée. Un sol craquelé. Un cerisier sans fleurs.

La pluie.

Des gouttes écarlates étaient tombées, plus douloureuses que jamais, alors qu'il essayait de lutter, chasser les démons qui mutilaient son âme, continuer à vivre sans rien laisser l'entraver, se raccrocher à… à quoi ?

Le ciel était vide, trop clair pour la nuit, trop sombre pour le jour. La lune avait disparu, le soleil s'était éteint.

L'horizon était plat. Pas un être vivant, même l'arbre mourrait.

Il était seul. Et tout ce sang qui recouvrait ses mains…

Il avait abandonné. Il avait cessé de penser.

Le cœur à l'agonie, il attendait que la pluie l'emporte.

Il attendait que la souffrance arrive au point où l'on ne peut plus la supporter et où la mort vient en délivrance. Mais il avait déjà senti la limite et l'avait largement dépassée.

L'eau à présent lavait son corps, chassant le rouge par le gris. Elle martelait ses membres. Son esprit était trop épuisé pour sentir la brûlure des gouttes glacées. Dix mille lames pénétraient sa chair, pas une n'abrégeait ses souffrances. Ses yeux violets ternis fixaient le néant. L'eau les frappait sans qu'ils ne cillent. Elle s'infiltrait dans sa gorge.

Un long écho ricochait contre ses tempes, de plus en plus sourd.

Le froid s'insinuait, petit à petit, il prenait son temps.

Une âme brisée, dans un cadavre encore trop proche de la vie.

Le paysage s'assombrit. Enfin les ténèbres emplissaient le monde.

Les sensations s'évanouissaient. Il ne percevait plus les gouttes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

Un souffle laborieusement régulier contre son visage. Allait-il enfin voir la Mort ? Il entrouvrit les paupières.

Un éclat doré. Tous les maux refluèrent instantanément. Toutes ces sensations insoutenables, tout le froid,… et une toute petite chaleur. La pluie n'atteignait plus son visage, protégé par un corps tremblotant mais déterminé.

« - Sanzo… »

Elle secoua la tête et ses cheveux bruns se heurtèrent aux joues livides du moine. Ils étaient mouillés et si doux…

« - Pourquoi es-tu partie ? »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Elle lui effleura les lèvres du bout des doigts. Un contact irréel, la caresse d'une brise d'automne.

« - Je suis là, regarde. Tant que tu croiras en moi, je serais toujours à tes côtés. »

Il faisait nuit. Une à une, les étoiles s'ouvraient, bourgeons sur un cerisier qui a souffert l'hiver. Selenia grimaça.

« - Ne te laisse pas mourir pour ça. Le Sanzo que je connais n'est pas si faible. »

Il s'assit, les bras nonchalamment jetés sur un genou. Une branche couverte de pétales roses s'était développée au-dessus de lui et filtrait l'ondée.

Selenia sourit dans son dos.

« - Ne crois pas que je t'ai abandonné. On se reverra un jour… »

Elle passa les bras autour des épaules de son amant. C'était comme frôler la surface d'un lac, quelque chose que l'on peut toucher, mais insaisissable.

« - … je te le promets. »

Un parfum familier embaumait l'air. Le sol s'était couvert d'herbe douce. Ils contemplèrent la Lune, scintillante dans le noir.

« - Continue ta route, sans que rien ne t'entrave. Je ne veux pas que mon souvenir soit un obstacle. Je ne veux pas être un boulet. »

Il sentit sa présence s'estomper peu à peu. Des mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres, si bas, que seul un cœur pouvait les entendre, si étranges, que le sien avait encore du mal à les comprendre.

Une pulsation chaleureuse émanait du pendentif contre sa poitrine. Le soleil se levait derrière la fenêtre, mais la lune n'était pas partie.

Sanzo se redressa sur ses draps et posa la tête contre la vitre embuée.

**« Je t'aime »**

—

The End of Sukida Part 1

—

#Auteur derrière un bouclier#

Ce n'était pas trop kitsch-Mary-Sue ? (j'ai toujours cette peur irrépressible…)

J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop été déçus par la fin… Si oui je m'en excuse à plat ventre sous la pluie ! Mais ce qu'il y a de bien avec les fictions c'est que l'histoire ne s'arrête jamais tant qu'on a le crayon ou le clavier sous la main ! N'oubliez pas que ce chapitre est la fin… de la partie 1 !

La partie 2 sera dans une nouvelle fic' et sera, comme je l'ai déjà dit, consacrée à notre ami Gojyo, le pauvre, il faut bien que je massacre un peu son rôle maintenant que j'ai traumatisé les gens à propos de Sanzooo… Par contre je ne promets pas de vous l'écrire tout de suite, à mon grand damne, un « auteur de fanfic » sur un dossier scolaire ça ne fait pas bon effet. C'est bien dommage ! Et puis il faut que je travaille un peu mes autres fics…enfin… 

Merci à tous les gentils reviewers qui m'ont soutenue jusqu'ici. Cette fic' m'aura permis de tisser des liens avec pleins de gens que j'adore !(et qui se reconnaîtront) Hum bon il faut que j'arrête de m'emballer autant…

Au fait! J'aimerais savoir, quel est le moment, personnage, détail, chapitre ou autre, que vous avez préféré? (vous avez malheureusement le droit de dire "rien"...snif)

Je terminerai ma toute première fic' par une phrase de Final Fantasy X-2 que j'aime bien :

_Farewell but not goodbye !_

—


End file.
